Beyond two Worlds (German)
by Selfa
Summary: Einst trafen Welten aufeinander, Misstrauen und Furcht beherrschen nun die Menschheit...aber Yumemis größter Traum scheint trotzdem Wirklichkeit zu werden...Ein Spiel zwischen Königen und Königinnen beginnt, Königreiche und Macht sind der Preis und ein Überlebenskampf jenseits der Wolken beginnt. Wenn das Schicksalmädchen dem Magischen König verfällt, wird der Himmel brennen...
1. Prologue: Strange things called dreams

Prolog: STRANGE THINGS, CALLED DREAMS

Es heißt wenn wir Träumen werden unsere tiefsten Wünsche Wirklichkeit. Träume zeigen die innersten Bedürfnisse einer Person, egal wie selbstsüchtig sie auch sind. Wer träumt, erschafft seine eigene Welt, in der nur er herrscht. Die Welt folgt dem Willen des Träumenden, jedes noch so kleinste Detail. Träume offenbaren, was man sich selbst nicht eingestehen will. Kurz gesagt, Träume sind seltsam. Dieser Traum jedoch war der seltsamste, den ich je gehabt hatte, wenn man bedachte, dass einige Teile meines Lebens einem Traum entsprungen hätten sein können…

….

Dunkelheit hatte sich über meine Augen gelegt wie eine Decke, tauchte alles, was ich sah war in Schatten und ließ die Umrisse von allem und jedem verschwimmen. Ich war blind, hilflos und allein in der Finsternis. Und doch, auch wenn meine Gedanken mir sagten, ich sollte mich fürchten, Angst empfinden, davon rennen und flüchten, vor was auch immer da kam, mein Herz schlug im ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Takt. Denn es war nicht an weltliche Dinge gebunden, fürchtete weder Dunkelheit noch Licht und wünschte sich keine klare Sicht. Denn mein Herz sah auch in tiefster Dunkelheit klarer, als meine Augen es je gekonnt hätten.

…

Und es sah den Schatten aus dem Himmel fallen, sah, wie er durch die Wolkendecke brach und einen Schleier hinter sich durch die mondlose Nacht zog, als hätten sich die Wolken entschieden, ihm zu folgen. Beobachtete, wie er federleicht auf dem Gras aufsetzte und zu meinem Fenster hochsah, als würde er wissen, wo ich war. Und plötzlich stand er dann neben meinem Bett und mein Herz geriet ins stocken, begann schneller zu schlagen, weil es wusste, fühlte, wer dort vor mir stand und auf mich in meiner kleinen Dunkelheit herabblickte. Und dann sah ich durch den Nebel. Diesmal mit den Augen. Ein Umhang wehte um ihn herum, als würde ein leichter Wind durch den Raum schleichen. Und genauso schnell, wie meine Augen sich öffneten, fielen sie wieder zu, das Licht der Sterne draußen am Nachthimmel erlosch erneut und ich driftete wieder davon in den Nebel. Nur begleitet vom schnellen Klopfen meines Herzens.

…

Dann, ein leichtes Rascheln, ein Rauschen des Windes. Wieder schwarz. Wieder Stille. Etwas Warmes an meiner Wange. Stoff schmiegte sich weich und samtig an meine Haut, wie eine warme, beschützende Umarmung…

…

Ein berauschender, beruhigender Geruch…eine frische Brise…raschelnde Blätter in den Bäumen…leichte Nebelschwaden über weiten Ebenen...

…

„Yumemi…Pass für mich auf unsere beiden Welten auf. Ich werde beschützen, was mir wichtig ist. Und ich werde zurück kommen…Irgendwann. Bleib bis dahin in deiner Welt. Lebe das Leben, das du immer wolltest, wie ein normales Mädchen. Sag niemandem, wer du bist. Keiner darf es jemals wissen, verstehst du mich? Es würde dich nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen… Du darfst nie vergessen. Vergiss niemals, egal, was noch kommen mag: Solange wir uns noch dem Morgen sehnen, wird die Zukunft nie erlöschen. Solange wir nicht aufgeben wird immer eine Hoffnung bleiben."

Kurz darauf wurde es kalt. Er ging. Lies mich alleine in dieser Dunkelheit und plötzlich war sie nicht mehr friedlich, nicht mehr warm und beschützend. Es wurde eisig kalt, Wind peitschte wie Nadeln gegen meine Haut und mit jedem Schritt, den er sich entfernte, wurde mein Verstand wieder klarer. Riss sich los von den eisigen Klauen und zwang mich aus der Dunkelheit ins Licht.

Zwei goldene Augen schossen aus der Dunkelheit auf mich zu, ein Fenster knarrte, kalter Wind strich wie eine verstörend tröstende Geste über meine Haut und ein Schatten verschwand erneut zwischen den Wolken.

Ich schreckte hoch, eine Hand ausgestreckt, mit nur einem einzigen Gedanken. Er sollte nicht gehen. Nicht noch mal. Nicht er.

„MUNTO!"


	2. Whispering voices

**So nochmal hallo!**

Diese Geschichte existiert bereits, allerdings in _Englisch_. Das hier ist das _Original_ und als ich herausgefunden habe, dass es hier auch möglich ist deutsche Sachen zu posten und das Englische ja lediglich eine Übersetzung ist (aber ich liebe diese Sprache einfach;D) und somit wohl einige Fehler enthält, stelle ich einfach mal die Originalversion rein, für diejenigen, die sich mit Englsich vielleicht noch etwas schwertun:-) Es kommen zwar hier und da auch in der Originalversion öfters Enlische Teile vor, aber immer nur einzelne Sätze, die wie ich finde so einfach aussdrucksstärker sind oder besser klingen. Übrigens ist es theoretisch möglich die Geschichte auch ohne vorkenntnisse des Animes zu lesen- ich werde einfach versuchen es so realistisch und eigenständig wie möglich zu machen^^

Was die _Charaktere _angeht, gehören leider nicht alle mir, obwohl der Großteil OC's sind. Die tatsächlich so im Anime existierenden Charaktere werde ich unter jedem Kapitel namentlich nennen, damit ich auch wisst, wer genau das ist:D sollten also Namen unter dem Kapitel stehen, könnt ihr euch sicher sein, dass diese Charaktere so wirklich bereits existieren, auch wenn ihre Namen nicht oft oder auch gar nicht gennant werden. Ich orientiere mich übrigens an den _OVA_'s falls das jemanden interessiert, obwohl ich weiß, dass es auch eine längere Serie und einen Film gibt. Ich werde aber nur gegebene Informationen daraus benutzen, weil ich sie am besten finde und da noch genug Platz für eigene Fantasie bleibt ;)

Über _Reviews _freue ich mich natürlich auch hier und würde mir auch wünschen, dass es einige werden. Ich werde versuchen, so regelmäßig wie möglich, also ca wöchentlich zu posten, also hoffe ich auch auf Feedback. Für mich ist es einfach ein Ansporn weiter zu machen, wenn ich weiß, dass es jemandem gefällt und ich fühle mich immer wieder geehrt, wenn jemand sich extra die Zeit nimmt ein Review zu verfassen (vor allem weil ich genau weiß wie wenig Lust man oft dazu hat). Nur ist es für Autoren auf Online Portalen einfach die einzige Belohnung die sie kriegen, weshalb ich mich über jedes noch so kleine Kommentar freuen:)

Aber ich will euch auch gar nicht aufhalten, sondern wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

Selfa._.

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Chapter one: WISPERING VOICES

„Hey! Yumemi!"

Ein stetiger Wind wehte über das Wasser heran und ließ das Gras leicht hin und her schwanken, dass es über meine Arme strich. Der große Fluss glitzerte unbemerkt von mir in der Sonne. Müde öffnete ich die Augen und hatte freien Blick auf den strahlend blauen Himmel. Nur am Horizont türmten sich die weißen Wattebäusche zu einem grauen Monstrum auf, das den Himmel verschluckte, wie ein hungrigres Tier. Es würde regnen und ich freute mich so gar nicht darüber. Bescheuerter Regen.

Ich mochte keinen Regen. Nicht mehr. Früher hatte ich den Regen beinahe abgöttisch geliebt. Na ja, weniger den Regen, eher die Wolken, die die Wahrheit vor mir versteckt hatten. Wenigstens für eine Weile hatte ich mich für normal halten können und musste keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden, dass entweder etwas mit meinem Seevermögen oder generell meiner geistigen Gesundheit nicht stimmte. Jetzt waren Wolken für mich nichts weiter als eine nervige Produktion der Natur, die meiner Meinung nach liebend gerne auf der Stelle verpuffen konnte. Ein klarer Himmel war so viel schöner. So viel unendlicher und geheimnisvoller. Wind kitzelte meine Nase und verteilte eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen. Es störte mich nicht. Denn mit dem kühlen Wind, der das Wasser aufwühlte und Gras durch die Luft wirbelte kamen die Stimmen.

Fünf Jahre. Eine lange Zeit, oder? Vor fünf Jahren war die allgemeine Weltbevölkerung oder auch die „Untere Welt" damit Konfrontiert worden, dass es so etwas wie Magie gab. Seltsam, angesichts der Tatsache, das auch die Leute, die bereits vorher versuchten das Unmögliche zu erklären, selbst damit so überrollt worden waren, dass das Erklären mehr als schwer viel. Dementsprechend hatte es ein paar Monate mehr gedauert, die Menschheit davon zu überzeugen, dass alles nicht nur eine ziemlich lebhafte Wahnvorstellung eines Kleinkindes war. Meine Wahnvorstellung um genau zu sein.

Ich hatte irgendwie für eine Weile das Bedürfnis verspürt, sämtlichen Leuten, die mich als Lügnerin, Spinnerin und was weiß ich noch alles bezeichnet hatten, einen Besuch ab zu statten, freundlich zu lächeln und stumm in den Himmel zu zeigen, in dem nun jeder sehen konnte, was ich mein ganzes Leben gesehen hatte. Denn wenn ich verrückt war, dann waren sie es inzwischen auch. Diese Gesichter hätte ich zu gern gesehen.

Aber selbst diese fünf Jahre hatten noch nicht wirklich gereicht, dass alle sich an die plötzlich im Himmel schwebenden Inseln gewöhnen konnten. Vor allem, wenn man sie vom Boden aus zwar sehen konnte, sie jedoch verschwanden und verpufften, als hätte man sie fortgewischt, sobald man die Wolken durchbrach oder eine bestimmte Höhe erreichte. Eine Wolkendecke, die seid einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nun über unserer Stadt schwebte, das offensichtliche ab und an offenbarend, aber doch nicht gewillt es für immer preis zu geben, verbarg im Moment den Blick auf die Innenstadt. Es gab nur einen Weg nach oben. Einen einzigen. Und er wurde so streng bewacht wie das weiße Haus. Seltsam, verdammt seltsam. Selbst für mich, die es eigentlich gewohnt war, jeden Tag schwebende Inseln zu sehen. Für die anderen Lebwesen dieser Erde brauchte ich eigentlich nur sagen, das vor allem Optiker und Psychologen selbst jetzt noch so guten Umsatz machten, wie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Als ob eine Brille helfen würde. Das hätte mir einige grausame Aspekte meiner Kindheit erspart.

Allerdings musste ich feststellen, dass ich wohl – egal wie viele Inseln noch auftauchen würden – irgendwie nie in der Lage sein würde, mich als normale Durchschnittsbürgerin zu bezeichnen. Denn jetzt, wo endlich jeder andere die Dinge sehen konnte, die ich immer als einzige gesehen hatte, hörte ich sie. Ich vermute, es war mir einfach nicht vergönnt normal zu sein.

Stimmen, die man eigentlich nicht mal als solche bezeichnen konnte. Ich nannte sie nur so. Sie erzählten mir Geschichten aus Ländern, die ich nie betreten würde, in einer Sprache, die ich nicht verstand. Unheimlich. Und ich hätte verdammt Angst haben müssen, dass ich schon wieder verrückt wurde. Aber es war anders. Ich hatte keine Angst vor den seltsamen Stimmen, die im Wind umher trieben wie verlorene Seelen. Gut, ich schätze, wenn es wirklich Gespenster wären, würde ich mich wohl im Keller einsperren und freiwillig eingehen, bevor ich mich mit irgendwelchen Spuckgestalten rum trieb. Da ich aber nicht wirklich Lust darauf hatte, mein noch relativ junges Dasein – das meiner Meinung nach schon viel zu oft gerettet werden musste - in einem Kellerloch zu fristen, war ich ziemlich froh darüber, dass ich einigermaßen wusste, wer mir da immer wieder ins Ohr flüsterte.

Lacht mich aus, ist mir herzlichst egal. Aber ich konnte sie hören. Die Stimme des Akuto. Ich hörte die Geister der Welten. Ich war in der Lage zu hören, wie es durch die Lebewesen sickerte, wie es mit dem Wind flog und durch unseren Zeit und Raum floss, wie Blut in den Adern des Menschen. Kitschig hört sich das an, oder? Ich hatte auch eine Weile gebraucht um mich selbst zu überzeugen, dass ich jetzt nicht völlig übergeschnappt war. Jedenfalls bis ich ihnen zugehört hatte. Wie gesagt, ich konnte die Sprache nicht verstehen – wenn es denn so was wie eine Sprache war – aber irgendwie wusste ich, was sie mir sagen wollten. Sie erzählten mir, was in der Welt passierte und wenn ich die Augen schloss, abdriftete und anfing zu träumen, zeigte das Akuto mir Bilder aus der anderen Welt. Aus den Himmeln. Zeigten mir die Weiten der Welt, so dass ich nicht müde wurde mich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass ich eigentlich vor gehabt hatte, mich zukünftig aus allem Übernatürlichen raus zu halten und immer festen Boden unter den Füßen zu behalten. Doch alleine das Vorhaben mit dem Übernatürlichen erwies sich als zunehmend kompliziert. Wie gesagt, es schwebten Inseln im Himmel.

Verträumt schaute ich in den Himmel, spürte, wie das Gras meine Arme kitzelte und streckte eine Hand in einer fast schon sehnsüchtigen Bewegung nach oben aus. Das brachte mir ein genervtes Seufzen von der Seite ein, über das ich nur schmunzeln konnte. Ich wollte zurück. Zurück in diese Welt, die nicht meine war. Seltsam. Irgendetwas fehlte mir, auch wenn ich scheinbar alles hatte, was ich mir nur wünschen konnte. Trotzdem wollte ich zurück in diese Welt, die einmal mein kleines Geheimnis gewesen war. Natürlich hätte ich nicht glücklicher sein können, dass nun alle sahen, was ich sah, aber irgendwie spürte ich trotzdem einen kleinen Stich, wenn ich daran dachte, dass nun jeder meine kleine Welt da oben betreten konnte. Es war nicht mehr mein Geheimnis, meine Traumwelt. Es war nun real, real, unbestritten und eine Tatsache. Und der kleine Stich würde wohl noch sehr lange brauchen, bis er wieder verschwand.

Aber hey, was soll ich schon groß dagegen tun? Außerdem kannte ich eine Person, die gerade ungeduldig neben mir saß und anscheinend darauf brannte mich doch endlich zum Unterricht zu schleifen und mich lieber erwürgen würde, als auf den Anblick der Inseln zu verzichten, auch wenn sie besagte irgendwie nicht leiden konnte. Gut, eher die Menschen, beziehungsweise Himmelsmenschen dort. Um es noch genauer zu sagen, einen bestimmten Rothaarigen, bei dem ich mich immer noch fragte, welche Bezeichnung ich denn nun für einen komischen, irgendwie trotz spitzer Elfenohren viel zu attraktiven Kerl finden sollte. Gott sei dank, war mir letzteres erst vor einer Weile klar geworden, ansonsten hätte ich wohl damals einem Feuerlöscher ernsthafte Konkurrenz gemacht. So oft wie der mich durch die Gegend getragen hatte. Na ja, zurück zum Thema.

Fünf Jahre waren eine lange Zeit. Vor allem, wenn man seit dem nichts mehr von ihm hörte. Ich sollte wütender auf ihn sein, als ich war. Vor allem, da er Tag täglich in meinem Kopf rumhüpfte wie ein lästiger Parasit, den man dann irgendwie doch zu gern hat, um ihn mit einer Fliegenklatsche zu jagen. Irgendwie hatte die Vorstellung etwas. Ein großer Magier, seines Zeichens König eines ganzen fliegenden Kontinents, der Energie aus seinen Händen abfeuern konnte, als wäre es ein lahmer Schneeball im Winter, erschlagen von einem Mordinstrument für Insekten. Nicht schlecht. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich ihn wirklich ziemlich gerne mit irgendwas erschlagen, wenn der werte König sich vor seinem Verschwinden nicht doch noch einmal zu mir bequemt hätte, auch, wenn ich mir immer noch nicht sicher war ob ich mir das nur eingebildet hatte. Wobei ja der rote Umhang unter meinem Kopfkissen Bände sprach.

Allerdings fragte ich mich, ob er eigentlich wusste, was er da von sich gab, immerhin wurde mir gesagt, ich solle seine Welt nicht betreten, gleichzeitig aber beschützen und auf keinen Fall irgendjemandem erzählen, dass ich das Akuto-erschaffende Schicksalmädchen war. Nicht das ich das vorgehabt hätte, wo ich doch gerade den Status als freakige Spinnerin losgeworden war. Jetzt zu behaupten, ich könnte die alles erschaffende Lebensenergie des Universums mit einem Fingerschnippen erzeugen – nebenbei bemerkt, ich konnte besagte Aktion alles andere als kontrollieren- würde wohl nicht so wirklich positiv auffallen. Vor allem, da ich dann wohl entweder Staatsfeind oder Staatsversuchskaninchen Nummer Eins geworden wäre.

„Hey! Yumemi! Wie lange willst du noch in den Himmel starren? Wir sind spät dran!"

Also wenn es nach mir ginge, konnten wir ruhig zu spät kommen. Ich hätte ewig hier bleiben können. Für immer diese Welt hinter den Wolken betrachten. Für immer den Stimmen lauschen. Nur leider schien Ono Ichiko, meine beste Freundin seit Kindertagen, was dagegen zu haben, da sie mich schon beinahe hoch riss und dann regelrecht am Fluss entlang schleifte. Dass das uns ein paar schräge Blicke einbrachte, kümmerte die 18-Jährige nicht mal annähernd, da wir fast täglich mit solchen Blicken bedacht wurden. Unser College – Ichiko war kurz davor gewesen den Direktor zu küssen, als man sie dort hingelassen hatte – war seltsam. Irgendwie war alles in letzter Zeit seltsam.

Ichiko hatte sich jedenfalls in besagten 5 Jahren irgendwie kein bisschen verändert, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie es geschafft hatte ihren Vater allein zu lassen, während dieser beinahe in Tränen ertrunken war. Das war vielleicht ein Drama gewesen. Aber hey, was hatte er erwartet? Und es war ja immerhin nichts zu dem Theater, das mein Vater abgezogen hatte. Der war noch eine größere Dramaqueen als ich.

„Suzume!" Damit wären wir bei meiner zweiten besten Freundin aus Kindertagen angelangt, Imamura Suzume, die vor allem dadurch auffiel, dass sie ein wenig langsam, aber trotzdem unheimlich liebenswert war und quasi mit 13 geheiratet hat, was so weit ich weiß nur wenige Leute auf die Reihe bekommen. Vor allem, da ihr Mann ca. 5 Jahre älter ist als sie, Takamori Kazuya heißt und inzwischen CEO eines der größten Unternehmen überhaupt. Und das bei seiner Vergangenheit. Aber wie sagt man so schön, Menschen ändern sich. In diesem Fall zum Guten.

„Ichiko! Yumemi!"

Schnaufend kam Suzume vor uns zum stehen und lächelte uns von unten her an. Sie hatte sich verändert. Sie war immer noch die kleinste in unserem Trio, allerdings hatte sie irgendwann auf ihrem Weg durch die Pupertät einen ziemlichen Satz gemacht. Was Sprachvermögen und Größe anging beider maßen. Außerdem war sie hübsch geworden. Wenn nicht zu sagen bildschön, dass jedes Model neben ihr blass aussehen würde und ich und Ichiko regelmäßig an Minderwertigkeitskomplexen litten. Würde auf dem Campus nicht allgemein bekannt sein, dass Takamori Kazuya ihr „Mann" war, könnte sie sich vor Verehrern gar nicht mehr retten. Und Ichiko hatte jetzt schon genug zu tun, die Kerle von Suzume, ganz zu schweigen von sich selbst fern zu halten. Ich wurde glücklicherweise kaum beachtet.

Inzwischen hatte ich zudem die Vermutung entwickelt, dass dieses Ich-brauche-unbedingt-einen-Freund-Gen, dass bereits alle anderen Mädchen in meinem Jahrgang befallen hatte und sie dazu brachte während den Sportstunden beim Anblick von Sporthosen und nackten Waden zu giggeln wie ein Haufen Hühner, bei mir einfach nicht vorhanden war. Denn im Gegensatz zu unserer Campusqueen Amelia O'Conner, einer gebürtigen Amerikanerin mit sehr starkem Akzent, weithin bekannt als Queen Amy oder wie Ichiko gerne sagte, Queen Tussi, die ihre Liebschaften austauschte wie normale Menschen ihre Unterwäsche hatte ich noch nie den Drang verspürt mir in der Pause die Zunge von einem Studenten, dessen Namen ich noch nicht mal kannte, in den Hals schieben zu lassen.

Ich war immer noch das Verträumte Mädchen, das pausenlos in den Himmel starrte, was Ichiko mehr als einmal dazu gebracht hatte mir eine Moralpredigt darüber zu halten, dass sämtliches Starren auch nicht dazu führen würde, dass Munto einfach mal so aus dem Himmel fiel. Wobei, hatte er schon öfters getan, also war es theoretisch möglich. Aber auch das schien in naher Zukunft eher unwahrscheinlich. Und wieder dachte ich an ihn. Ich sag ja, der Kerl gehört verprügelt.

Ichiko schleifte mich im Moment jedoch einfach gnadenlos weiter durch die Straßen der Stadt, während Suzume gut gelaunt neben uns her hüpfte. Ich schätze, das würde sie sich wirklich nie abgewöhnen, was mich aber irgendwie beruhigte. Wenigstens ein paar Sachen würden sich nicht ändern. So vieles hatte das schon getan. Lächelnd legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken, wieder einmal gefangen vom heute so wunderschönen Himmel, in dem selbst die Wolken über dem Zentrum heute kleiner schienen als sonst. Ich liebte den Himmel. Das hatte sie nicht geändert.

Ich hatte in dem Moment ja keine Ahnung, was sich noch alles verändern würde.

...

**Anime-Charaktere in diesem Kapitel:**

Hidaka Yumemi

Ono Ichiko

Imamura Suzume


	3. Life under the sky

Chapter two: LIFE UNDER THE SKY

Wie von Ichiko prophezeit kamen wir wirklich zu spät, was unserem Professor allerdings anfangs herzlich egal zu sein schien. Er war von Beruf Wissenschaftler und aus Verlässlicher Quelle war bekannt, dass seine Haare angefangen hatten aus zu fallen, als sämtliche Wissenschaft vor fünf Jahren in Frage gestellt wurde. Inzwischen hatte er eine Glatze und begutachtete jeden, der es wagte die Himmel als etwas „Cooles" zu bezeichnen oder seine Theorien von Wegen das sei alles nur eine riesengroße Verschwörung an zu zweifeln mit einem so finsteren Blick, dass man Angst haben musste im nächsten Moment von einem Stück Kreide erschlagen zu werden. Er hieß übrigens Kurugi. Wurde jedoch weithin als Glatzkopf bezeichnet.

Eigentlich hatte ich angenommen, dass er einfach seine Lesung fortsetzen würde, da er uns beim Reinkommen, beziehungsweise Schleichen, da ich Ichiko verbot unter den Tischen entlang zu kriechen, kein bisschen beachtete, allerdings fühlte ich mich auf einmal so vernichtend angesehen, dass ich den Zwang unterdrücken musste nun mich selbst unter dem Tisch zu verstecken. Stechend graue Augen waren ein seltsamer Kontrast zu einem faltigen Gesicht Mitte fünfzig und ziemlich angsteinflößend, wenn jedes Haar auf dem Kopf fehlte. Der weiße Laborkittel war dann auch nicht besser. Der ließ seinen Teint nämlich noch ungesunder wirken.

Irgendwie hatte Professor Kurugi mich schon immer auf dem Kieker gehabt, da allgemein bekannt war, dass ich alles andere als abgeneigt von den Himmeln war. Da diese ihm aber sowohl seine Statistiken, als auch seine Weltsicht durcheinander brachten schien er mich nicht leiden zu können. Beruhte übrigens auf Gegenseitigkeit.

„Wie nett, dass sie uns auch einmal mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren, Miss Hidaka. Was gab es heute? Wieder mal in die Wolken gestarrt?"

Da ich schon genau wusste, wie diese Konversation enden würde –nämlich mit einem Haufen Stress für mich da er Ichiko und Suzume für gewöhnlich davon kommen ließ, mich allerdings nie - beließ ich es bei einem knappen Nicken und unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als ich mich schon wieder einem weiteren Tag mit Schwämme klopfen gegenüber sah. Ich mochte den Typen wirklich nicht. Da kann ich doch nichts dafür, dass er jetzt dazu gezwungen worden war uns etwas über die Himmel bei zu bringen, damit wir nicht vollkommen verblödet da draußen rum liefen, während über unseren Köpfen eine gänzlich unbekannte Welt schwebte. Ich war schon mal da, also hatte er mich eigentlich gar nichts zu sagen. Das wusste natürlich nur keiner.

Doch generell konnte man sagen, dass der Unterricht in diesem Fach, das den einfallsreichen Namen „Himmelslehre" trug und inzwischen neben Mathe und Co. zu einem de Hauptfächer gehörte, nicht wirklich informativ war. Vor allem nicht bei Kurugi, der es lieber vor zog sich darüber auf zu regen, dass ihm diese Stelle übertragen wurde, anstatt uns darüber auf zu klären, was genau da oben jetzt ablief. Stattdessen befassten die Themen sich eigentlich eher damit, was für Auswirkungen die Himmelskrise auf unsere Welt gehabt hatte – also Massenpaniken, Schockzustände und dann noch die Daten der Geburtstage der Botschafter und Geschäftsleute, die sich mit den Himmeln beschäftigten. Meistens lief der Unterricht auch übrigens darauf hinaus, das Kurugi sich einen aus der Menge pickte, ihm eine Frage ins Gesicht schrie, um ihn dann – sollte er die Frage nicht innerhalb von fünf Sekunden wahrheitsgemäß beantworten können – mit seiner Kreide durch den Raum zu jagen, nur um anschließend seinen Job zu verfluchen. Aber die Demokratie in Schulen ist generell unfair. Ein Lehrer bestimmt über ein paar dutzend Schüler. Unfair also. Und anstrengend.

Der Rest des Tages verlief so, wie der Tag von Studenten eben verläuft. Wir huschten von einem Hörsaal zum nächsten, stellten uns der Herausforderung, die es mit sich bringt, wenn man versucht in Mathematik nicht ein zu dösen und kämpften uns durch Berge aus Formeln und physikalischen Phänomenen. Doch anders als Ichiko verstand ich sogar etwas in diesem Meer aus Zahlen und Buchstaben, wenn auch nur spärlich, was Physik anging. Als ich siebzehn wurde, hatte man mir überraschenderweise einen Studienplatz angeboten – in Wissenschaften, Schwerpunkt Psychologie. Den Grund hatte ich bis heute selbst noch nicht wirklich fest gestellt, da ich meiner Meinung nach alles andere als gut darin war den Gemütszustand von anderen nach zu empfinden. Ansonsten hätte das mir wohl ein paar Reibereien mit Ichiko in ihrer stark pupertierenden Phase erleichtert.

Stattdessen fasste ich Anfang des letzten Semesters einen Entschluss, über den mindestens meine Eltern nur den Kopf schütteln konnten. Statt Psychologie wählte ich etwas ganz anderes als mein Hauptfach und erntete damit auch seitens Ichiko einen guten Haufen Verwirrung.

„Astronomie?!", hatte Ichiko damals nur geschockt von sich gegeben und dann am Frühstückstisch unserer kleinen Wohnung einen stärkeren Kaffee verlangt. Für sie war das wohl ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass bei mir alle Hoffnung verloren war und ich mein Leben lieber dem Himmel als irgendwelchen vernünftigen Dingen hier auf dem Boden der Tatsachen widmete. Wenn ich ehrlich war hatte sie recht. Doch jedes Mal wenn ich mit den wenigen anderen Studenten, die das Fach belegt hatten im Hörsaal saß und die tausenden Sterne bestaunte, die unser Professor mit einem Projektor über uns an die Decke warf, war ich hin und weg. Was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass ich mich insgeheim jedes Mal fragte, ob man diese Sterne auch in den Himmeln sehen konnte.

Heute hatte ich das Fach leider nicht, aber glücklicherweise durfte ich mich noch einem weiteren meiner Lieblingsfächer zuwenden – Welt-Mythologie, an der ich wenn ich ehrlich war einen kleinen Narren gefressen hatte. Normalerweise hätte ich ja Himmelslehre sofort dazu auserkoren, aber nachdem ich fest gestellt hatte, dass ich mehr lernte, wenn ich regelmäßig die Nachrichten sah – welche übrigens auch nach Jahren immer wieder irgendwelche neuen, spannenden (und vor allem falsche) Fakten offenbarten – hatte ich mich halt der Mythologie zu gewand.

Ein wirklich tolles Fach, wie ich zugeben musste (wenn auch nichts im vergleich zu Astronomie) selbst wenn die Professorin sich wohl mal mit Kurugi zusammen tun sollte. Denn die Frau war so sehr vernarrt in alles Übernatürliche, dass ihr ein Tag mit einem absoluten Gegner davon vielleicht dann doch einen kleinen, verdammt nötigen Dämpfer verpasst hätte. Wenigstens hatte sie noch alle Haare auf dem Kopf, auch wenn sie inzwischen grau waren. Vielleicht war die Frau nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf, was aber trotzdem nichts daran änderte, dass sie einem recht sympathisch war, sobald man es geschafft hatte über den grauenhaften Mix aus Punkten und Streifen, die ihre Outfits regelmäßig schmückten, hinweg zu sehen.

Später, das heißt in der Pause, durften wir dann als Strafe übrigens wirklich noch Schwämme klopfen und ich hatte das Gefühl mir die Lunge als dem Hals zu husten. Ich muss sagen, mein Leben war…nun ja normal geworden. So wie ich es mir immer gewünscht hatte. Ich war nicht mehr die einzige, die seltsame Inseln sah. Ich war nun nur eine von vielen. Eine ganz normale junge Frau, deren momentan einziger Wunsch es ist irgendwie das College zu überstehen und die nicht daran verzweifelte, dass sie augenscheinlich nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf war.

Nur leider, auch wenn das Ichiko wohl dazu bringen würde mir einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu verpassen, war mein Leben in meinen Augen inzwischen neben normal…na ja…langweilig.

Wir standen auf, gingen jeden Tag zur Universität und hörten uns irgendwas an, was jemand mal als hilfreich für die Zukunft angesehen hatte. Fragt sich nur, ob dass in einer Zukunft - von der seit fünf Jahren nun niemand wusste wie sie aussehen sollte, da die Weltsicht der meisten Professor ja einmal kräftig überholt worden war - dann noch so hilfreich wäre. Was übrigens auch nach diesen ganzen Jahren ein heiß diskutiertes Thema des Staates war. Da aber leider keine Aussicht darauf bestand, dass man hirnverätzenden Fächer wie Mathe oder Naturwissenschaften aus dem Lehrplan kickte, hatten viele das Interesse daran bereits verloren.

Nach diesen mehr oder weniger aufregenden Stunden Professorengehabe streiften wir meistens eine Weile durch die Stadt bis Suzume zu Kazuya verschwand und Ichiko sich erbarmte und bei ihrem Vater vorbeischaute, da sie Tag für Tag fürchtete der Arme würde ohne sie noch seine Küche in Brand stecken. Ich hätte sie ja für überführsorglich erklärt, hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass es das bereits zwei Mal geschafft hatte.

Meine Familie hatte derartige Überwachung glücklicherweise nicht nötig. Das einzige, worum ich mich meistens sorgen musste, war mein pubertierender kleiner Teenagerbruder, der meine Eltern in letzter Zeit regelmäßig zur Weißglut trieb und auf dem Besten weg war irgendwann mal richtig mit meinen Eltern aneinander zu geraten. Was soll ich sagen, selbst dieser kleine Idiot musste ja irgendwann die wundervolle Pupertät erreichen. Es Umstand auf den ich zugegeben nur all zu gerne verzichtet hätte, denn der Junge war der Teufel in Person.

Da ich aber bereits vor zwei Jahren zu Suzume und Ichiko gezogen war, konnte ich von Glück sagen, dass ich diese Streitereien nicht über mich ergehen lassen musste. Gott sei dank wussten meine Eltern nicht, dass ich bereits mit vierzehn allerhand Scheiße angestellt hatte, die selbst meinen Bruder alt aussehen lassen würde. Immerhin war ich mit einem Energiebälle schießenden Fremden mitgegangen …und von einem Riesenrad gesprungen …und hatte mich mit seltsam aussehenden Kerlen angelegt, die mich in einen Kristall einsperren wollten… na ja und so weiter eben. Sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht mal mehr einen Fuß auf die Straße setzten dürfen, geschweige denn in eine eigene Wohnung ziehen. Ein Pluspunkt war außerdem, dass ich mir kein Zimmer mehr mit Chikara teilen musste. Seid dieser nämlich das Teenageralter erreicht hatte, war er sich nicht zu Schade seinem Umfeld regelmäßig derart auf die Nerven zu gehen, dass ich nicht selten den beinahe schmerzhaften Drang verspürte, den Bengel hochkant die Treppe runter zu werfen.

Allerdings muss noch gesagt werden, dass der Arme irgendwie ein wenig Angst vor mir zu haben schien, seid ich angefangen hatte in an zu meckern, anstatt stumm seine Lieblingssendung über mich ergehen zu lassen. Entschuldigung, dass ich auch mal älter werde auch wenn es wohl hauptsächlich daran lag, dass er als einer der wenigen wusste, dass ich die Inseln schon vor der „Himmelskrise", wie viele das Auftauchen der schwebenden Kontinente so nett nannten, gesehen hatte.

Seufzend und wahrscheinlich vor Langeweile bald eingehend lies ich den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen und quälte mich durch die zweite – und glücklicherweise gleichzeitig letzte – Stunde Kurugi an diesem Tag und kümmerte mich ausnahmsweise mal nicht darum, dass der arme Professor den Stoff so verzweifelt vortrug, dass man meinen könnte er wäre hier der gestresste Student. Aber na ja, wie bereits erwähnt hasste er alles was mit den Himmeln zu tun hatte und konnte es wohl allmählich nicht mehr ertragen uns beibringen zu müssen, was denn die Merkmale der einzelnen Kontinente waren. Nicht, dass man bereits besonders viel über die Himmel wusste, aber für ein paar Informationen hatte es dann doch gereicht, wie zum Beispiel spärliche drei Namen der insgesamt fünf Kontinente, das „Magische Königreich" mit ein bezogen. Warum man in fünf Jahren kaum etwas über diese schöne neue Welt herausgefunden hatte? Allein, wenn ich darüber nachdachte, verspürte ich das Bedürfnis irgendjemandem das dicke Buch, dass ich jetzt als Kopfkissen benutzte, über den Schädel zu ziehen.

Eine Papierkugel traf mich am Kopf, unterbrach meine brutalen Gedankengänge und ich warf zuerst einen müden Blick auf die Papierkugel und dann einen weiteren in die letzte Reihe zu dem Haufen grinsender Idioten. Leises Lachen ertönte hinter uns und Ichiko verwandelte sich in einen brodelnden Vulkan. Seufzend schob ich das zerknüllte Papier in meine Tasche und ließ den Kopf zurück auf den Tisch fallen, während ich versuchte das leise Gekicher, das von den drei Idioten und ihren drei ebenfalls nicht weniger idiotischen, weiblichen Anhängseln ausging zu überhören. Wenn man jeden Tag mit diesem Gelächter bedacht wird, gewöhnt man sich nämlich dran. Oder besser gesagt, man ignoriert es irgendwann. Außerdem war es eh nur ein Scherz, den sich viele erlaubten, sollte ich mal wieder kurz vorm Einschlafen sein.

Auf dem Campus war nämlich allgemein bekannt, dass ich das Träumen dem Zuhören vor zog. Für die meisten eine Angewohnheit, die nicht weiter interessierte und auch nicht anders war, als ein krankhaftes Verlangen nach Kaugummi oder Nikotin. Für die drei Möchtegern Machos in der letzten Reihe, deren Namen mir ziemlich egal waren, weshalb ich sie regelmäßig vergaß, allerdings ein stetiger Grund, um mir immer wieder auf die Nerven zu gehen. Doch anders als Ichiko konnte ich über dieses Gehabe nur müde lächeln, denn für mich spielte das keine Rolle. Solange ich Ichiko und Suzume hatte, konnten die mir alle gut und gerne gestohlen bleiben. Und ich schätze, dass man den Ruf als freakige Spinnerin zwar los werden kann, die Erinnerung daran sich aber nur schwer aus den Köpfen der Menschen vertreiben lässt – und auf unserem College waren auch noch einige unserer Mitschüler aus der Mittelstufe.

Und außerdem – ich gähnte einmal leise und versuchte krampfhaft die Augen auf zu halten – hatte ich nicht selten das Gefühl, dass ich einfach nicht herpasste. Ein Zustand, der sich seid dem Kindergarten nicht geändert hatte, also kümmerte ich mich schon lange nicht mehr darum. Wie gesagt. Ich hatte Suzume und Ichiko. Etwas anderes brauchte ich nicht um glücklich zu sein. Na ja, vielleicht noch eine Kleinigkeit, doch wenn man sich die Nachrichten in den letzten Jahren so ansah, würde diese Kleinigkeit auch in naher Zukunft noch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit darstellen.

Seufzend und aufs tiefste angeödet von Kurugi ließ ich meinen Kopf wieder auf das Buch fallen und machte mir einen Spaß daraus gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand zu starren. Und da ich das ja eigentlich so gut wie den ganzen Tag tat, nahm ich mir es ja natürlich auch nicht ihm Schlaf vor mich hin zu träumen.

Unter mir war nichts weiter als ein gigantisches Meer aus Wolken, um mich herum zwei starke Arme, die mich davon abhielten kreischend in Richtung Boden zu rasen. Der Geruch von einer frischen Brise und den raschelnden Blättern im Wald hüllte mich ein und machte mich schläfrig. Rote Haare wehten immer wieder in mein Blickfeld und in der Ferne schimmerten die Umrisse schwebender Inseln. Ich legte schläfrig den Kopf in den Nacken, erwartete das geheimnisvolle Leuchten von zwei goldenen Augen. Das einzige, was ich sah, war ein leeres Gesicht. Erschrocken zuckte ich zurück, als seine Hände an meinem Körper sich plötzlich auflösten, die Wolken unter uns zerflossen und das schöne blau vom Himmel tropfte. Panik ließ meinen Puls auf das doppelte anschwellen, ein leiser Schrei verließ meinen Mund, als ich plötzlich fiel, unter mir nur schwarz, über mir ein sich langsam auflösender Körper ohne Gesicht.

„HIDAKA! WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIN IN MEINEM UNTERRICHT ZU SCHLAFEN!?"

„Munto!"

„Bitte?"

Mit noch immer rasendem Herzen blinzelte ich ein paar Mal.

„Äh…", stotternd und über alle Maßen perplex registrierte ich das Lachen meiner Mitschüler, Suzumes amüsiertes Kichern, da sie genau wusste, was ich da vor mich hin gebrabbelt hatte, und nebenbei auch noch Ichikos verzweifelte Miene, während sie sich die Haare raufte. Anscheinend war ihr nun auch von ihr zu einem Hoffnungslosen Fall erklärt worden. Der Glatzkopf stand inzwischen rauchend an seinem Pult und besaß anscheinend eine ziemlich ungute Krampfader auf der Stirn. Die sollte er mal untersuchen lassen.

„Was haben sie gesagt, Hidaka? War das eine Beleidigung?"

Ne, sondern der Name von einem magischen Trottel, der seit fünf Jahren in meinem Kopf rumspuckt und mich jetzt anscheinend auch noch in meinen Träumen heimsuchen will. Ob Kurugi mich endgültig aus seinem Kurs warf, wenn ich ihm erklärte, dass das der Name des geheimnisvollen Königs war, der seit fünf Jahren als verschollen galt? Lieber nicht ausprobieren.

„Äh…natürlich nicht. Ich meinte…äh…munter! Ich bin schon wieder munter, sehen sie!"

„Ach ist das so, dann können sie mir auch sicher meine Frage beantworten…?" Och ne, warum immer ich?

„Öhm…natürlich."

Ein wenig hilflos sah ich mich um und erblickte nur Suzumes belustigtes Gesicht. Verräterin.

„Also, Miss Hidaka, wie viel Kontinente existieren in diesen „Himmeln"?"

Und schon verschwand meine Sorge auf Nimmer wiedersehen. Er wollte mich mit fragen über die Himmel zur Schnecke machen? Jetzt mal im Ernst, ich wusste um einiges mehr als er – bis mir einfiel, dass es vielleicht nicht ganz so schlau war mit besagtem Wissen an zu geben, ohne um mein Leben fürchten zu müssen.

„Fünf.", antwortete ich trotzdem sofort und sah, wie seine Gesichstzüge entgleisten, da sein Plan wohl nicht ganz aufgegangen war. Aber er wäre ja nicht unser allseits geliebter Glatzkopf, würde er mich einfach so davon kommen lassen. Stattdessen ließ er es einfach weitere Fragen regnen.

„Wer war die Botschafterin, die vor fünf Jahren das erste Mal die Himmel vertrat?"

„Lady Ryuely."

„Was ist ihre angebliche „Gabe"?"

„Sie ist eine Prophetin."

„Heißt im Klartext?"

„Sie ist in der Lage in die Zukunft zu sehen."

„Wie heißt der Kontinent, mit dem unsere Welt direkt verbunden ist?!"

„Magisches Königreich."

„Gegen wen führte dieses einen Krieg kurz vor der Himmelskrise?!"

Schrie der mich inzwischen ernsthaft schon an?

„Vereinigte Arme, bestehend aus allen übrigen Königreichen."

„Was war der Grund für den Krieg?!"

So gesehen die Tatsache, dass das magische Königreich am meisten von der allmächtigen Kraft, die unsere Modernden Bomben winzig aussehen ließen, verbrauchte und das Akuto ohnehin knapp war. Da das allerdings eine Information war, die ich vielleicht lieber keinem rachsüchtigen Professor anvertrauen sollte – und nebenbei bemerkt so weit ich wusste kein Mensch eine Ahnung hatte, was Akuto war oder dass es überhaupt existierte, geschweige denn die Kampfutensilien der Himmelsbewohner – beließ ich es einfach bei der offiziellen Version.

„Streitigkeiten zwischen den Königen der verschiedenen Kontinente, die aufgrund eines Missverständnisses eskalierten."

Die Ader auf dem kahlen Kopf musste dringend untersucht werden!

„Wer war der führende Kommandant der vereinigten Arme?!"

„Gntarl. Komischer Typ mit den typischen Spitzohren und langen Haaren. Ziemlich groß. Ein wenig aggressiv. Hatte geplant die Welt zu erobern."

Mit Glubschaugen und offenem Mund wurde ich von allen Seiten angestarrt und in der letzten Reihe bei meinem Lieblingstrio machten Kinnladen Bekanntschaft mit den Tischen, da ich wohl als eine der ersten Kurugis Bombenhagel, wie es so nett bezeichnet wurde, überstanden hatte. Wobei ich schon seit längerem vermutete, dass das Versagen der meisten nicht an den Fragen lag, sondern daran, dass sie zu große Angst vor Kurugis Kreide hatten.

Eben dieser Professor hatte inzwischen eine wirklich, wirklich ungesunde Farbe angenommen und ließ sich langsam auf seinen Stuhl zurücksinken. Ob ich mir Sorgen um ihn machen sollte?

„Sie dürfen gehen.", krächzte er nur, „Die Vorlesung für heute ist beendet." Allgemeines Jubeln, während der Arme aussah, als wäre seine Welt ein weiteres Mal innerhalb eines Jahrzehnts zerstört worden.

…War das jetzt meine Schuld?

Ichiko vergrub einfach nur stöhnend das Gesicht in den Händen, was meine Vermutung bestätigte, während Suzume sich halb weg lachte, dass ich schon fürchtete, sie würde gleich vom Stuhl fallen. Ein wenig peinlich berührt packte ich meine Sachen zusammen, bekam die zig Danksagungen nur halb mit und musste schließlich von Ichiko aus einem Haufen erleichterter Studenten gerettet werden. Dankend grinste ich sie an und erntete dafür nur einen entnervten Blick.

„Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall."

Das war ja nun wirklich nichts Neues mehr.

Ich muss sagen, mein Leben ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist manchmal langweilig, okay. Aber ich konnte mir Schlimmeres vorstellen. Ich hatte meine Freunde und meine Zukunft sah nicht so schrecklich aus, wie vielleicht befürchtet. Doch trotzdem war mir als ich das nächste Mal in den Himmel sah nicht nach Lachen zumute. Ein seltsames Gefühl schnürte mir die Luft ab und ließ mich schlucken.

Er würde sich doch hoffentlich in naher Zukunft mal zeigen, damit ich mir nicht ständig den Kopf darüber zerbrechen musste ob dieser eingebildete König noch am Leben war. Ich musste ihn doch noch schlagen, weil er einfach abgehauen war. Und wenn er mich einfach vergessen hatte, dann Gnade ihm Gott. Er hat gesagt, ich soll auf seine Welt aufpassen. Und ich dürfte erst zurück, wenn er wieder da war. Da kann er mich doch nicht einfach vergessen ...Oder?

Das leise Tuscheln ihm Gang kündigte unsere werte Campusqueen an. Amelia O'Conner stolzierte mit wehenden blonden Haaren und strahlend blauen Augen an uns vorbei, ihr Haufen Verehrer hinter ihr her.

„Hast du's schon gehört?"

Das leise Flüstern ging im Getrampel der vielen Studenten beinahe unter, doch ich spitzte unabsichtlich die Ohren, „Heute soll eine Konferenz stattfinden. Ganz viele ranghohe Politiker. Botschafter aus Europa und Amerika!"

„Echt? Warum das denn bitte?"

„Na, wieder wegen der Himmelskrise, ist doch klar. Es heißt es gibt neue Ideen."

Mein stummes Seufzen ging im allgemeinen Stimmengewirr unter. Warum musste eigentlich immer jeder alles so kompliziert machen? Wenn es doch nur so wäre, dass die Menschen der unteren Welt wenigstens versucht hätten irgendwie mit den Himmels in Einklang zu kommen. Damit wären wir übrigens wieder bei dem Thema, das mich vorhin schon zur Weißglut getrieben hätte, wäre ich nicht mit einer Papierkugel bombardiert worden.

Die verdammte Weltbevölkerung war einfach ein riesiger Haufen ignoranter Schwachköpfe – okay, jedenfalls die meisten. Versteht mich nicht falsch, es hatte im ersten Jahr der Himmelskrise hunderte Botschafter gegeben, die sich bereit erklärt hatten. Hohe Politiker aus aller Welt, die das Tor in unserer Stadt nutzen wollten, um eine neue Welt zu betreten, die alle ihre Vorstellungen übertraf. Sie sahen es – wenn sie es denn nicht noch immer für irgendwelchen Humbug hielten – als neue Möglichkeit. Sei es für irgendwelchen Rohstoffabbau, Geldanschaffung und all den Quatsch, der Politiker beschäftigte. Sie versammelten sich in Scharen in unserer Stadt, hockten aufeinander wie die Hühner und schienen kurz davor sich an die Gurgel zu gehen, wenn jemand anders angeblich hätte gehen dürfen. Letztenendes waren übrigens vielleicht gerade mal ein halbes dutzend Menschen in den Himmeln gewesen, mich ausgenommen.

Denn spätestens nach dem Erscheinen der Botschafterin des Himmels waren alle Dinge irgendwie…schief gelaufen. Sagen wir es so. Lady Ryuely hatte sämtliche Präsidenten aller Länder, die sich anlässlich zum ersten Treffen beider Welten hier bei uns versammelt hatten ein wenig…überrascht? Gut, in Angst und Schrecken versetzt trifft es wohl eher, obwohl sie nicht wirklich etwas getan hatte. Aber anscheinend war schon nach dem bloßen Anblick ihrer Ohren und der Offenbarung ihrer Hellseherischen Fähigkeiten klar gewesen, dass etwas mit den Himmelsbewohnern nicht stimmte. Was wusste man noch nicht, aber das war den meisten auch egal. Sämtliche Verhandlungen wurden abgebrochen oder, wenn überhaupt, nur noch minimal geführt.

Die Menschen hatten Angst. Angst vor dem, was dort oben war, vor dem was sie nicht kannten. Wenn diese Welt schon immer existiert hatte, warum hatte niemand sie gesehen? Wenn diese Wesen dort oben keine richtigen Menschen waren, was waren sie dann? Die Fragen häuften sich. Die Überraschung wurde zu Misstrauen, das Misstrauen zu Angst. Die Angst zu unbegründeter Ablehnung. Wenn diese Wesen so viel Macht besaßen, wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie uns angreifen würden? Oh großer Herr im Himmel – bei dem die Kirchen inzwischen auch diskutierten, ob er denn nicht auch irgendwie erfunden hätte sein können, da der Himmel ja anscheinend besetzt war – bitte erlöse uns von diesen Dämonen, hieß es dann.

Das war wohl der größte Schwachsinn, den ich je gehört hatte. Die Himmelsbewohner waren des Kämpfens Müde. Gut, wie es um die anderen Kontinente stand wusste ich nicht, aber das magische Königreich war es auf jeden Fall. Ihr König war verschwunden, wann er wiederkommen würde, stand in den Sternen. Ihre Welt war gerade so davor bewahrt worden ab zu stürzen. Ich muss sagen, sie hatten dort oben besseres zu tun, als zu überlegen, wie sie am Besten die Menschen unterwerfen konnten. Ich hatte Politiker noch nie wirklich gemocht. Inzwischen fragte ich mich, wie dieser Haufen Hohlköpfe an ihre Posten gekommen war. Nur weil sie die Welt der Himmel nicht kannten und nicht kontrollieren konnten, hatte man gleich Angst in die Luft gejagt zu werden. (Ich betete noch immer, dass niemandem wusste, dass es rein theoretisch ja möglich war, aber ich hatte nicht vor dieses Wissen in naher Zukunft preis zu geben.)

Die einfache Logik der Menschheit. Du kennst es nicht, es ist stärker als du. Schlussfolgerung: Achtung, es ist böse!

Es war Muntos Wunsch gewesen, unsere beiden Welten zu vereinen. Er hätte sein Leben dafür gegeben. Aber was würde der König des Magischen Königreichs tun, wenn er wüsste, was aus seiner Welt geworden war? Wenn er sehen würde, wie alles erneut aus dem Ruder gelaufen war? Wenn er sehen könnte…

„Hey! Yumemi! Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen?"

…wie die Leute kurz davor waren wieder einen Krieg zu beginnen? …


	4. Unseen

Chapter three: UNSEEN

Lautlos landete er auf dem Gras. Die grünen Halme waren noch feucht vom letzten Regen und wiegten sich leicht in der kühlen Nachtluft. Kalter Wind wehte durch den Garten und ließ die alte Schaukel laut knarrend hin und her schwingen. Wachsam wanderten seine goldenen Augen durch die Dunkelheit, über die Hauswand, hoch zum Fenster. Im Haus brannte kein Licht mehr, die Sternenklare Nacht war ruhig wie lange nicht mehr.

Langsam schritt er auf die Fenster zu. In seinem Inneren tobte ein ihm nicht bekannter Sturm. Wieso war er hier? Er sollte oben sein, zurück in seinem Reich. Sie hatten lange genug ohne ihn auskommen müssen. Er sollte dort hin zurückkehren, wo er hin gehörte, immerhin war er lange genug weg gewesen. Viel zu lange…Wie war es seinem Königreich ergangen? Existierte es überhaupt noch, wie er es verlassen hatte? Hunderte von Dingen zogen ihn zurück in die Himmel und doch war er hier, in einem kleinen Garten, ohne wirklich zu wissen, warum. Nein, das war falsch. Er wusste warum. Verstehen tat er es allerdings kein bisschen.

Schweigend hob er vom Gras ab, schwebte nach oben und löste sich auf. Hinter dem Fenster nahm sein Körper wieder Gestalt an. Ohne das leiseste Geräusch setzte er auf dem Boden auf, ein unsichtbarer Wind fuhr durch seine Haare. Seltsamerweise schlug sein Herz laut gegen seine Brust. Er musste weiter. Und trotzdem war er hier, getrieben von dem unerbittlichen Verlangen, sich wenigstens zu vergewissern, wie es ihr ging. Ob sie wohl auf war, das Leben lebte, dass sie hatte haben wollen. Und nachdem er sich dessen sicher war, konnte er auch wieder gehen. Er hatte nicht vor sich weiter in ihr Leben ein zu mischen. Das hatte er schon zu genüge getan. Sie sollte ein Leben haben, wie jeder andere auch. Immerhin hatte er sie schon oft genug in Gefahr gebracht. Aber trotzdem wollte er wissen, was aus ihr geworden war. Und erklärte sich im nächsten Moment selbst für verrückt. Was machte er hier eigentlich gerade? War er jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?

Jedoch bewegten seine Beine sich wie von selbst. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sich nichts in diesem Zimmer verändert. Nichts. Alles war gleich geblieben. Hier war die Zeit nicht weiter gelaufen. Genauso wenig wie bei ihm…Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand nach der Decke aus, wie schon fünf Jahre zuvor, ein ihm unbekanntes Brennen in den Fingerspitzen. Sein Herz schlug, wurde mit jeder Sekunde schneller, fast schon drängend und dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass ihn hier her getrieben hatte, kribbelte unaufhörlich in seiner Brust. Er schlug die Decke zur Seite.

Das Bett war leer. Und das schon lange.

Verwirrt ließ er den Stoff durch seinen Finger zurück gleiten, trat ein paar Schritte zurück und griff sich mit der Hand an den Kopf. Was tat er hier verdammt? Wieso stand er mitten in der Nacht in einem fremden Haus, in einem fremden Zimmer? Gut, wirklich fremd war es nicht, doch er hatte hier nichts zu suchen. Er hatte sich geschworen sich nicht mehr in ihr Leben ein zu mischen. Er hatte ihr versprochen, dass sie ein normales Leben haben würde. Ohne übernatürliche Kriege und derlei. Da war es nicht wirklich hilfreich wenn er nachts an ihrem Bett stand und sich darüber aufregte, dass sie nicht da war. Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich um, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtete und massierte sich die Schläfen. Er sollte schleunigst verschwinden, bevor er einem Menschen über den Weg lief.

„Also, wenn du meine Schwester suchst, die ist glücklicherweise schon vor einer ganzen Weile ausgezogen. Dann bleibt noch die Frage, ob du eine Uhr besitz und kapierst, dass man nicht einfach so in fremde Häuser marschiert. Und wie zum Teufel bist du hier rein gekommen, ohne, dass ich das mitbekommen habe? Das hab selbst ich noch nicht geschafft!"

Erschrocken wirbelte er herum und ballte bereits die Hände bis ihm einfiel, dass das eine ganz miese Idee war, einen Menschen an zu greifen. Vor allem einen der in ihrem Haus zu wohnen schien.

„Also? Ich warte."

Der Junge vor ihm, wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal ganz erwachsen, hob abwartend die Brauen und stützte sich ungeduldig auf ein seltsames Holzgebilde. Es hatte einen Griff, sah aber nicht aus, wie ein Schwert. Noch dazu war es nicht scharf. Ein Speer? Bedrohte der ihn jetzt doch?

„Was denn? Noch nie einen Baseballschläger gesehen?"

Base…ball? Sein Gesicht sprach anscheinend Bände, denn der Junge schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Wo bin ich denn hier wieder reingeraten? Sei froh, dass meine Eltern meinten sie müssten mal wieder ohne mich Essen gehen. Na egal…wer bist du und was machst du am Bett meiner großen Schwester?"

Große Schwester?

„Wo ist sie?", fragte er, ohne die Worte des Jungen zu beachten und merkte gar nicht, dass er sich damit nicht wirklich beliebter machte. Stattdessen wurde er nun abschätzig beäugt und überlegte derweil, ob es etwas bringen würde, wenn einfach auf der Stelle wieder verschwand.

„Wärst du so freundlich mir zu verraten, warum ich dir das sagen sollte?" So gesehen hatte er gar nicht so unrecht. Leise seufzend schloss der Rothaarige die Augen und machte sich innerlich die Notiz, dass er nicht mit Erdlingen diskutieren sollte. Vor allem nicht mit dem ihrem kleinen Bruder. Warum sagte er ihm nicht einfach, wo sie war?

„Munto.", sagte er schließlich und erntete prompt einen fragenden Blick.

„Was?"

„Mein Name ist Munto. Für dich Lord Munto."

„Okaaay…Meine Schwester hat seltsame Freunde… Sag mal wie machst du das mit deinen Haaren? Wo kommt der Wind her?" Nun selber ziemlich verwirrt warf der König einen Blick nach oben. Was war damit?

„Moment mal…" Auf einmal kam der Junge zielstrebig auf ihn zu, den komischen Holzstock auf der Schulter und kniff nachdenklich die Augen zusammen. Er brauchte eine Weile, um zu erkennen, dass der Junge auf seine Ohren starrte.

„Hey…du kommst doch von da oben, oder?" Er beschloss jetzt einfach mal, dass mit da oben die Himmel gemeint waren.

„Und wenn es so wäre?", wenn er ehrlich war, strapazierte der Junge seine Geduld. Er sollte eigentlich längst zurück sein, da dieser kleine Abstecher eh nicht geplant gewesen sein sollte. Jetzt auch noch mit einem pubertierenden Menschen zu diskutieren ging ihm wirklich auf die Nerven. „Sagst du mir jetzt wo sie ist, oder nicht?"

„Sie? Ach so, Yumemi. Die ist ausgezogen. Schon vor zwei Jahren. Ist jetzt auf dem College und lebt mit ihren komischen Freundinnen in der Innenstadt. Wundervoll sag ich dir…"

Also war sie schon seit langem nicht mehr hier. Und trotzdem nahm er noch leicht ihren Geruch war. Er hing im gesamten Zimmer. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich sein Hals enger an, als vorher. Sie hatte nun wirklich ein normales Leben. Ging auf dieses „College" und lebte bei ihren beiden Freundinnen. Wortlos ging er an dem Jungen vorbei und lief die Stufen der Treppe hinab. Er hatte keinen Blick mehr für die seltsame Inneneinrichtung oder die anderen Räume übrig. Das einzige, was ihm plötzlich ins Auge fiel war eine Reihe Fotos. Ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen, als grüne Augen ihm entgegenstrahlten. Also hatte sie ihn letztendlich doch vergessen können. Wieso er gehofft hatte, dass sie es nicht tat? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Aber immerhin ging es ihr gut und er mussten nicht fürchten, dass irgendjemand schon wieder versuchte sie um zu bringen. Das war doch immerhin ein Fortschritt.

„Hey, jetzt warte mal! Ich will wissen, wie du hier reingekommen bist! Das musst du mir unbedingt bei bringen, es ist voll nervig, wenn meine Eltern mich immer wieder erwischen!"

Er ignorierte den eingeschnappten Jungen und steuerte auf den Garten zu. Dann stand er unschlüssig vor einer Glasscheibe. War das nun ein Fenster oder eine Tür? Er sah keine Klinke. Nur schienen mehrer Scheiben ineinander verhakt. Vielleicht war sie ja kaputt? Stirnrunzelnd legte er eine Hand an die Scheibe.

„Stimmt was mit unserer Terrassentür nicht?" Ein leiser Knall ertönte, dann ein Klirren. Unbeeindruckt stieg er über die Überreste des Glases, während Chikara Hidaka ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher starrte.

„Okay...gut…Mum wird mich töten…ähm…ich hätte die Tür auch aufmachen können, aber so geht's natürlich auch.", er räusperte sich, „Gut…hey warte mal! Ich wollte dich noch was fragen! Weißt du wieso man uns verbietet nach da oben zu gehen?"

Schlagartig hielt er inne und drehte sich zu dem Jungen.

„Was soll das heißen? Man verbietet es euch?", fragte er mit wachsender Unruhe.

„Na ja…", der Junge sah ihn mit einem seltsam verwirrten Blick an, „Irgendwie schieben die alle ständig Panik, wenn irgendjemand in die Himmel will. Von wegen gefährlich und so. Alle reden schon davon, dass es, wenn das so weiter geht wie jetzt, bald noch zum Krieg kommt oder so was in der Art und…"

Den Rest hörte er schon gar nicht mehr sondern schoss bereits nach oben in die Wolken.

„HEY! DU KANNST DOCH NICHT EINFACH ABHAUEN! HALLO?! ICH REDE MIT DIR...ALTER SCHEIßE DU FLIEGST JA!?"

Krieg? Zwischen den Himmeln und der unteren Welt? Verdammter Krieg? Er knurrte leise, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und brach durch die Wolkendecke. Da war er gerade mal fünf Jahre weg und was machten die Vollidioten? Er marschierte spät Nachts in das Zimmer eines Mädchens, durfte sich mit dem kleinen Bruder streiten und dann erfahren dass die ganze Aktion nichts gebracht hatte?! Fünf Jahre und die zettelten schon wieder Krieg an?!


	5. How to handle businessmen

Chapter four: HOW TO HANDLE BUISSNESSMEN

Mehr schlurfend als gehend folgte ich Suzume und Ichiko am nächsten Tag in die Stadt und wich schon halb mechanisch den Menschenmassen aus, wie jeder es sich angewöhnt, sobald er länger als zwei Jahre in einer Japanischen Großstadt lebt. Es dauerte eine Stunde von unserer Wohnung, aber nur zwanzig Minuten vom College aus in die Innenstadt – damit war der Teil gemeint, der sich umgeben von weißen Ranken vielleicht hundert Meter weiter oben befand, als Mutter Natur das eigentlich geplant hatte. Gigantische Gondeln brachte uns mehr schlecht als recht nach oben, was der armen Ichiko Tag für Tag die Sprache verschlug, während ihr Gesicht mal wieder eine ungute Farbe annahm. Mit Höhe und schwankenden Gegenständen hatte sie es ja so gar nicht. Schiffe hasste sie noch mehr. Die Arme. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es irgendwas geben würde, was unsere große Ichiko an den Rand der Verzweiflung bringt? Na ja, irgendwas neben mir.

Ich hatte mir erneut Kurugi antun müssen, allerdings nahm er mich heute aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mal wirklich zur Kenntnis. Okay, viel mehr schien es so, als würde er mich absichtlich ignorieren und jedes Mal kalkweiß werden, wenn ich eine Frage stellte. Komischer Kauz. Versteh einer die Wissenschaftler.

„Kazuya, Kazuya, endlich seh ich Kazuya." Jeder andere hätte Suzume darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sie sich wie ein verliebtes kleines Mädchen benahm, dass einen Filmstar anhimmelte. Ich konnte darüber nur schmunzeln und der armen Ichiko beruhigend auf die Schulter klopfen, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie neben ihrem kleinen Problem mit der Gondel auch noch kurz davor schien zu explodieren, da sie unserer kleinen Freundin wohl am liebsten den Hals umdrehen wollte. Aber nicht doch. War doch süß. Gruselig für eine Achtzehnjährige, aber ich meine wir reden hier von Suzume. Und jetzt mal im Ernst, irgendwann erklärte eh jeder unser kleines Trio für gruselig. Ichiko die meistens durch das College stapfte wie ein wütendes Rizeros, Suzume, die anscheinend irgendwo in ihrer Kindheit stecken geblieben war, allerdings in den Körper eines Models geschlüpft zu sein schien und meine Wenigkeit, bei der es die meisten wohl nicht wundern würde, wenn ich irgendwann beim in die Wolken starren gegen eine Wand rennen würde. Oder von einer Klippe spazieren würde, oder was auch immer. Schmunzelnd über mich selbst betrachtete ich Suzume dabei, wie sie in ihrem eigenartigen Hüpfschritt durch die Straßen spazierte und einen der vielen Wolkenkratzer ansteuerte, an dem eine gigantische Anzeigetafel blinkte.

Herzlich willkommen in der Takamori Coorperation, eine der wenigen Firmen, die sich noch nicht dafür ausgesprochen hat den Kontakt mit den Himmeln zu verbieten und von einem verdammt jungen CEO geführt wurde, der einen Narren an meiner kleinen Freundin gefressen hatte.

„Hidaka-san, Ono-san, Suzume-chan!"

"Euphiee!" Suzume segelte der Empfangsdame geradezu in die Arme, was ihr ein paar verstörte Blicke von den Leuten in der Lobby einbrachte. Ichiko betrachtete das ganze nur wehleidig und massierte sich die Schläfen, während sie etwas vor sich hin murmelte, dass sich stark nach etwas anhörte wie: „Irgendwann leg ich dieses Weib in Ketten." Der Gondeltrip schien ihre Laune deutlich geschmälert zu haben.

Ich beließ es bei einem Winken in Richtung Euphiemia. Die Angestellten hier kannten uns bereits. Der Großteil liebte uns der andere hielt uns für übergeschnappt, mochte uns aber trotzdem. Sind sie nicht lieb?

Die einzigen, die manchmal wirklich angenervt von uns, beziehungsweise Suzume waren, waren wohl Kazuyas Geschäftspartner, da der quirlige Wirbelwind es sich nicht nehmen ließ einfach mal eben in das nächste Geschäftmeeting zu platzen, nur um ihrem Schatz um den Hals zu fallen. Viel meckern konnten sie letztendlich aber trotzdem nicht, da Kazuya es ihr immer wieder durchgehen ließ und gute Beziehungen zu seiner Firma für die anderen wichtiger war, als irgendwelche Beschwerden über das Liebesleben des CEO. Und solange die beiden nicht anfingen mal eben ein bisschen rum zu knutschen, machte ich mir soweit auch keine Sorgen mehr.

„Euphiee…wo ist Kazuya?", Suzume kuschelte sich derweil an Euphies Arm wie ein rolliges Kätzchen. Jeder andere wäre wohl lieber so schnell wie möglich auf Abstand gegangen. Die große Blondine hingegen hatte wohl eher Mühe ihr Gegenüber nicht gleich Tot zu knuddeln. Das hätte Kazuya nämlich höchstwahrscheinlich dazu gebracht sie zu feuern, auch wenn er damit eine seiner besten Mitarbeiterinnen auf die Straße setzen würde. Wobei ich manchmal den Eindruck hatte, der Kerl wurde selbst den Kaiser von China persönlich auf die Straße setzten, sollte dieser Suzume auch nur schief ansehen. Tja, meine Freundin war halt unglaublich süß. Nicht umhin zu sagen sogar ziemlich sexy, aber Ichiko würde mich erschießen, sollte ich das je laut aussprechen. Euphiee allerdings liebte süße Dinge –weshalb sie Suzume quasi vergötterte. Als Beweis für ihre Vorliebe trug sie heute mal wieder ihre Lieblingsfarbe: Rosa. Rosa Bluse, Rosa Rock, rosane Pumps. Da die Frau aber wahrscheinlich selbst in einem Kartoffelsack anmutig ausgesehen hatte, kümmerte sich – abgesehen von den sabbernden Herren im Empfangsbereich – kaum jemand um ihre leicht rosalastige Kleiderwahl.

„Oben meine Süße.", flötete Euphie, die Hände an den Wangen und Ichiko neben mir bekreuzigte sich anscheinend, als die braunen Augen der Blondine sich in übergroße Herzchen verwandelten, „Ich sage ihm sofort Bescheid, dass ihr da seid. Aber es müsste gleich eine sehr wichtige Besprechung anfangen, also wäre es wohl besser, wenn ihr noch wartet."

Suzume schmollte und ihre Augen wurden leicht glasig. Auch wenn ihr mir nicht ganz sicher war ob ich mir dieses schadenfrohe Funkeln nur einbildete.

„Ich will aber jetzt schon zu ihm.", schniefte sie und schien kurz davor in Tränen aus zu brechen. Das gab selbst Euphie den Rest, denn sie schien beinahe einen Herzstillstand zu erleiden und betüddelte die Jüngere wie ein kleines Kätzchen.

„Na gut, na gut, Süße, alles wird gut! Der große Konferenzraum im 26 Stock, okay? Nicht weinen, oh bitte nicht weinen!", flötete sie mit ihrer einlullenden Empfangsdamenstimme und Suzume schien jetzt zu strahlen wie ein Weihnachtsbaum.

„Euphiee…du bist die Besteee!"

„Ja, das stimmt wohl."

Sie tätschelte Suzume ein letztes Mal den Kopf und schniefte herzzerreißend. Kopfschüttelnd steuerte ich, gefolgt von Ichiko, bereits die Fahrstühle an, während Euphie und Suzume mal wieder eine ihrer typisch dramatischen Verabschiedungen vollzogen, bei der man meinen könnte, eine der beiden würde demnächst den Löffel abgeben. Dann rauschte unsere zuckersüße Freundin zu uns, richtete ihre Haare und grinste wie ein hinterhältiger Kobold.

„Glei~ch seh ich Ka~zuya.", trällerte sie glücklich und Ichiko stöhnte.

„Suzume, musst du die Arme immer so aus der Fassung bringen?"

„Natürlich.", lachte sie und lächelte unschuldig, woraufhin ich amüsiert eine Augenbraue hob. „Wenn ich es auf die normale Art versuchen würde, müssten wir stundenlang anstehen.", rechtfertigte sie sich, als wäre dies eine völlig akzeptable Tatsache. Ich hatte Mühe keinen Lachanfall zu erleiden, da Ichiko bereits aussah, als würde sie gleich in die Luft gehen.

Suzume grinste nur schadenfroh. Dieses hinterhältige, kleine Biest. Mochte ja sein, dass sie sich kindisch benahm. Aber nicht nur ich hegte allmählich den Verdacht, dass hinter diesen unschuldig glänzenden Augen ein verdammter Verstand steckte, der ganz Japan in seinen Grundfesten erschüttern könnte. Okay, ich übertreibe, aber wenigstens war ich nicht ganz blind, was das verhalten meiner besten Freundin anging.

Ich drückte also nur kopfschüttelnd auf den Knopf eines der sechs Fahrstühle. Ichiko massierte sich derweil angestrengt die Schläfen, während unser Transportmittel sich reichlich Zeit ließ. Das gefiel vor allem Suzume nicht. Denn im nächsten Moment rauschte sie mit einem, „Wir sehen uns oben." An uns vorbei auf einen bereits ziemlich überfüllten Fahrstuhl zu, bei dem die Türen sich bereits schlossen. Und da er wie gesagt schon ziemlich voll war, hätte jeder andere einfach gewartet, bis der nächste kam. Aber unsere Suzume war nicht jeder andere. Anstatt ihrem Schicksal noch eine halbe Minute zu warten ins Auge zu sehen, schob sie die Unterlippe vor, faltete die Hände vor dem Bauch und blinzelte den älteren Geschäftsmann weiter vorne mit glasigen Augen durch ihre Wimpern hindurch an.

Das war übrigens , einer von Kazuyas ältesten Finanzberatern – der Suzume auf jeden Fall kannte. Wie zum Beweis straffte er die Schultern und schenkte meiner Freundin einen strengen Blick. Ihre Lippe begann zu zittern. Mit einem lauten Aufseufzten – das Ichiko neben mir dazu veranlasste ihren schmerzenden Kopf nun gegen die Fahrstuhltür zu hämmern – schob er seine Aktentasche zwischen die Tür, trat heraus und winkte Suzume mit leicht gequält wirkender Miene herein.

„Imamoru-san. Bitte lassen sie den Fahrstuhl heile."

Suzume stieß einen fröhlichen Schrei aus, fiel dem armen Mann Mitte sechzig lachend um den Hals und huschte dann mit einem hinterhältigen Kichern zwischen die anderen Fahrstuhlinsassen – die sie entweder amüsiert, bezaubert oder schlicht und einfach panisch anstarrten. Die Türen schlossen sich und ich unterdrückte ein schmunzeln, während ich Ichiko in unseren eigenen Fahrstuhl schob.

„Dieses kleine Monster.", murmelte meine Freundin wehmütig vor sich hin und hielt sich den inzwischen dröhnenden Kopf, „Wir sollten sie einsperren."

„Tja, ich würde sagen, sie spielt einfach in einer anderen Liga."

„Der Super-Schurken-Liga vielleicht. Würde es dich wundern, wenn die Frau später mal die Japanische Mafia führt?"

„Ganz ehrlich?", ich spähte noch einmal auf ihren Fahrstuhl und lachte laut, „Dann tut mir die Mafia verdammt Leid."

Euphie am Eingang gab einen wehleidigen Laut von sich, der Ichiko nun wohl vollends zur Weisglut trieb, da ihr Kopf erneut Bekanntschaft mit der Wand machte.

„Und kauf jemand dieser Frau endlich eine Katze, am besten eine pinke!"

Der 26. Stock war groß. So gesehen war allerdings das gesamte Gebäude groß, also gewöhnte man sich im Laufe der Zeit daran. Anders als erwartet trafen wir allerdings nicht auf Suzume als wir den großen Konferenzsaal erreichten, sondern stattdessen auf eine Gruppe ziemlich griesgrämig und gleichzeitig ziemlich exotisch aussehender Herren, die größtenteils auf Englisch vor sich hinmurmelten, weshalb das hier eine wichtigere Besprechung sein musste als gewöhnlich. Es war verdammt gruselig wie alle beinahe synchron die Köpfe hoben und wir uns im nächsten Moment von rund ein dutzend Blicken erdolcht fühlen durften. Ich warf Ichiko einen leicht hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch die Brünette schien noch immer mit ihren Kopfschmerzen zu kämpfen.

Während die werte Dame mir also das Rampenlicht überlies, erwiderte ich leicht eingeschüchtert die finsteren Blicke und straffte dann die Schultern. Hallo, ich wurde mit Kurugi fertig. Da hatte ich doch keine Angst vor irgendwelchen steifen Schlipsträgern…wobei ich zugeben musste, dass es wirklich ein wenig beunruhigend war, dass wirklich alle mich um mindestens einen Kopf überragten und der Großteil der Form eines Schranks entsprach, weshalb ich mich auf einmal ziemlich klein und schmächtig fühlte. Es war vor allem ein bestimmter Geschäftsmann, der mich tief beunruhigte. Er war einer der größten, breitschultrig und ziemlich jung, vielleicht Ende zwanzig. Sein Haar war zerzaust und pechschwarz und die grünblauen Augen wirkten seltsam dunkel hinter der Brille.

Eine leichte Gänsehaut kroch über meinen Körper, als plötzlich etwas in meinem Ohr zu flüstern begann. Seine Augen bohrten sich in meine, meine Haut fühlte sich kalt an und die Stimmen in meinem Ohr schwollen zu einem lauten Rauschen an. Ein hektisches, verworrenes Rauschen, als wollten sie mich warnen. Ich hielt seinem Blick stand. Für mehrere Sekunden. Die Luft um mich herum wurde wieder wärmer und eine leichte Brise von einem offenen Fenster wehte eine meiner Haarsträhnen vor meine Augen. Ich wischte sie weg und als ich das nächste Mal in Richtung des Mannes blickte, unterhielt er sich bereits mit seinem Nachbarn, bevor die gesamte Gruppe im Konferenzraum verschwand. Luft strömte zurück in meine Lungen und das seltsame Gefühl löste sich auf.

Nachdenklich und zutiefst verwundert, ob mein Hirn wieder in der Zeit angelangt war, wo es mir Streiche spielte, rieb ich mir die Stirn und tat das ganze dann mit einem Seufzen als unwichtig ab. Es war kalt draußen und ich litt an akutem Nahrungsmangel, da mein Appetit beim Anblick von Kurugi abhanden gekommen und mein Sandwich so Ichiko zum Opfer gefallen war. Und da Ichikos Miene neben mir genauso genervt und angestrengt wirkte wie immer, war wohl alles normal.

Das Schicksal belehrte mich nach diesem Gedanken ein weiteres Mal, dass mein Leben absolut nicht normal war.

Ungefähr drei Meter entfernt öffnete sich einer der Fahrstühle und Suzume glitt heraus, geschmeidig und anmutig wie eine Löwin – und ich war mir in diesem Moment nicht sicher ob ich starren oder schreiend davon laufen sollte. Zwei Sekunden später öffnete sich eine Tür zu meiner Rechten und Kazuya Takamori persönlich beehrte mit seiner Anwesenheit. Den Kopf hoch erhoben und selbstbewusst wie der geschaffene Geschäftsmann. Mit undurchdringlicher, gefühlloser Miene und vermittelte den Eindruck als würden Wörter wie „Lächeln" oder „Lebensfreude" in seinem Wortschatz nicht existieren. Jedenfalls so lange bis er Suzume sah. Oder sie ihn sah, ich bin mir dabei nie ganz sicher. Sämtliche Eleganz – sollte ich mir besagte nicht nur eingebildet haben – fiel von meiner Freundin ab, die Kleine sprang quietschend nach vorne und warf ihren „Ehemann" gleich mal mit auf den wahrscheinlich sauteuren Teppich.

Ichiko verfluchte derweil sämtliche Götter, die ihr bekannt waren, während ich das ganze mal wieder mit einem stummen Lächeln begutachtete. Kazuyas Miene wurde von „Geschäftsmann" zu „Noch-immer-verliebter-Teenager" und es schien ihn nicht mal im Entferntesten zu kümmern, dass er gerade in seinem wahrscheinlich ebenfalls alles andere als billigen Designeranzug auf dem staubigen – wobei das hier wohl nicht wirklich zutraf, da das Putzpersonal so krankhaft auf die Jagd nach Staub ging wie Kurugi nach Spickzetteln - Boden hockte. Stattdessen strich er der kichernden Suzume, welche inzwischen beinahe so groß war wie er selbst, über die Haare und hauchte ihr einen Federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen, der sie abrupt verstummen ließ. Stattdessen lächelte sie ein so strahlendes Lächeln, dass es mich nicht wundern würde, wenn die Sonne draußen vor Neid blass werden würde. Kazuya hingegen erwiderte ihr Lächeln mit solch einer Hingabe, dass man glatt neidisch werden könnte und da ich nicht spannen wollte – auch wenn das Suzume und Kazuya waren und es die beiden nicht mal die Bohne kümmern würde, wenn ganz Japan spannen würde – klopfte ich Ichiko aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Sie war mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bei dem ich allerdings nicht anders konnte als zu grinsen.

Früher, dass heißt bis Suzume 16 war, hatten beide es dabei belassen sich einfach nur vollkommen verliebt an zu lächeln und Händchen zu halten, oder besser gesagt, Kazuya hatte sich gezwungen die Finger bei sich zu behalten, bis seine Freundin wenigstens vom Aussehen her einer jungen Frau entsprach. Inzwischen, also auch jetzt, konnten die beiden so gut wie gar nicht ihre Finger von einander lassen, was Ichiko regelmäßig zur Weißglut trieb. Und wieder einmal war sie wohl auch der einzige Grund, warum beide noch nicht wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses – also Knutschen in der Öffentlichkeit, was in Japan so oder so nicht gern gesehen war – angezeigt worden waren.

„Walte deines Amtes, Ichiko, Kazuya hat noch eine Konferenz."

Das lies die Brünette sich nicht zweimal sagen, krempelte die Ärmel ihrer Jacke hoch und stürmte durch den Flur wie ein wilder Bulle. Mit einer Kraft bei der ich mich immer noch fragte, woher sie sie hatte, packte sie die beiden am jeweiligen Kragen und zog sie erbarmungslos auseinander. Suzume gab ein klagendes Geräusch von sich und streckte die Hände nach ihrem Kazuya aus, der seine Würde dann doch noch soweit wahrte und meiner Freundin nur einen fast schon eingeschnappten Blick schenkte.

„Seid ihr fertig?", fragte Ichiko trocken und stellte Suzume wieder auf die Füße. Da Kazuya einen halben Kopf größer war als sie, hatte sie ihn gar nicht erst hochbekommen, also ließ sie einfach nur seinen Kragen los und strich den Stoff wieder glatt.

„Ich will eure traute Zweisamkeit ja nicht unterbrechen…"

„Tust du aber!", fauchte Suzume und verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust – die übrigens im Laufe der Jahre auch einiges an Masse zugenommen hatte, nur um das mal an zu merken.

„…Aber Kazuya…", sie seufzte laut und tätschelte Suzume dann entschuldigend den Kopf, „Es ist ja immer wieder schön zu sehen wie sehr du sie vergötterst, aber du hast auch noch einen Job. Und die Herren da drin sahen nicht aus, als wären sie besonders gut drauf."

„Viel mehr sahen sie aus, als hätten sie einen Stock im Arsch.", pflichtete ich ihr bei. Vor ein paar Jahren hätte ich solche Wörter wahrscheinlich nie in den Mund genommen. Tja, da sieht man mal was die Zeit so alles anstellt. Und was es bewirkt mit Ichiko unter einem Dach zu leben, wenn sie ihre Tage hat.

„Deshalb werde ich jetzt auch deine Frau entführen.", Ichiko hakte sich bei Suzume unter und grinste Kazuya schadenfroh entgegen, „Damit du dich mal auf deine Arbeit konzentrieren kannst."

Kazuya seufzte einmal leise und lächelte dann, während ich schmunzelnd beobachtete, wie er Suzume geschickt aus Ichikos griff befreite und zu sich zog. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich blitzartig auf und das so schnell, dass sie der Lichtgeschwindigkeit wahrscheinlich um Meilen voraus war.

„Ich fürchte, da liegst du leider nicht ganz falsch." Er legte Suzume einen Arm um die Schulter und bedeutete uns mit einem Blick im zu folgen, „Diese werten Herren sind Botschafter aus Europa und Amerika und wie Yumemi ganz richtig formuliert hat, haben sie allen einen verdammten großen Stock im Arsch.", informierte er uns lachend, während Ichiko böse Blicke abfeuerte wie eine Weltmeisterin und ich ihm tadelnd den Ellenbogen in die Rippen stieß, im vergeblichen Versuch nicht zu grinsen.

Irgendwie lief das ganze jedes Mal so ab, wenn wir hier landeten. Suzume bezirzte Euphie um Kazuyas Aufenthaltsort heraus zu bekommen, sobald sie ihn sah, warf sie ihn gnadenlos um wie eine Bowlingkugel und beide vollführten eine kleine Knutschsession bis Ichiko der Kragen platzte. Glücklicherweise besaß der werte CEO dieses Gebäudes dann doch noch sie viel Diskretion, dass er besagte Küsse dann doch nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit entgegennahm. Und wenn ich daran dachte, wie diese seltsamen Botschafter uns angesehen hatten, war ich nur froh, dass Kazuya erst gekommen war, nachdem sie den Flur bereits verlassen hatten. Es war dann nämlich doch etwas anderes wenn es sich um internationale Botschafter handelte, anstatt um japanische Geschäftsleute, bei denen Kazuyas quirlige Freundin bereits die Runde gemacht hatte. Doch wenn ich mir jetzt gerade Suzumes Lächeln ansah, wäre es ihr wohl auch egal gewesen, wenn gerade die Welt unterging. Solange sie bei Kazuya war, sprühte die Frau nur so vor Glück, dass Ichiko regelmäßig beteuerte, sie würde an dieser ganzen Romantik in der Luft noch ersticken. Wobei Ichiko die einzige Person war, bei der ich mir vorstellen konnte, dass sie das wirklich auf die Reihe bekam.

Die Frau reagierte absolut allergisch auf Romantik, weshalb sie auf dem Campus gleichzeitig geliebt und gefürchtete wurde. Gefürchtet, weil sie jeden der es wagte ihr zu Nahe zu kommen, wortwörtlich zum Teufel jagte und geliebt, weil manche in ihr eine unnahbare Schönheit sahen, die es zu erobern galt. Na wer es schaffte Ichiko zu erobern, der musste wohl mit einem Fleischgewordenen Rhinozeros klarkommen. Aber ein liebenswertes Rhinozeros. Meine Gedanken huschten vom Campus und Ichiko zurück zu diesen viel zu ernsten Geschäftsmännern und mir kamen ungewollt ein paar Wortfetzen in den Sinn.

„Heute soll eine Konferenz stattfinden. Ganz viele ranghohe Politiker. Botschafter aus Europa und Amerika!"

„Echt? Warum das denn bitte?"

„Wieder wegen der Himmelskrise..."

Mein Blick bohrte sich in Kazuyas Hinterkopf. Na das wäre ja ein schöner Zufall. Wobei, wenn ich darüber nachdachte, wie oft mich das Schicksal schon mit irgendwelchen Zufällen bombardiert hatte, die selbst ich nicht erwartet hätte, war das Unbehagen, dass gerade in meiner Brust aufkeimte, wohl recht angebracht. Kazuya lotste uns in Richtung Konferenzsaal. Sein Blick fiel auf die Glastür, die in den Konferenzraum führte und seine Augen huschten einmal schnell über die Anwesenden, die bereits am großen Tisch saßen und warteten.

Als er wieder zurücksah, war seine Miene wieder die eines Geschäftsmannes. Doch nicht nur ich sah die leichte Unruhe dahinter. Suzume griff nach seiner Hand und ein liebevolles Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Er drückte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und die Haare und zog sie dann an sich. Ichiko und ich tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick. Kazuya war ja immer recht kuschelbedürftig, doch dann sah er nicht drein, als wäre ihm jemand auf den Schlips getreten. Der Mann war verdammt angespannt.

„Diese Kerle da drin haben leider nicht nur einen Stock im Arsch, sondern sind auch verdammt hohe Tiere. Und diese Konferenz ist leider auch keine Gewöhnliche. Yumemi?"

Ich blinzelte überrascht.

„Was ist?"

„Eigentlich dürft ihr bei der Besprechung nicht dabei sein. Hier geht es um einige Dinge, die nicht nur Japan etwas angehen. Aber genau deshalb finde ich solltest gerade du dabei sein." Was brabbelte er denn bitte da vor sich hin?

„Kazuya, red mal bitte Klartext."

„Es geht um die Himmel, Yumemi. Und es ist wichtig."

Schlagartig spannte alles in meinem Körper sich an. Und da hätten wir den unheimlichen Zufall. Kazuya wusste von meinem unfreiwilligen Abstecher in die Himmel – denn er bedeutete Suzume mehr als alles andere und wir wollten nicht, dass sie ihn anlügen musste – allerdings nichts Genaues. Er hatte keine Ahnung vom Akuto oder von meiner Rolle bei der ganzen Geschichte, wusste nur, dass mir die Himmel und einige ihrer Bewohner wichtig waren und ich unabsichtlich einmal dort gelandet war. Doch hatte er nie weiter gefragt, was mich immer noch leicht wunderte. Ich hätte nämlich an seiner Stelle keine Ruhe gegeben, doch vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass Suzume ihn darum gebeten hatte. Und der Mann würde ihr sogar die Welt zu Füßen legen, sollte sie nur danach fragen.

„Worum geht es?", fragte ich mit leicht bebender Stimme und zwang mich selbst zur Ruhe.

„Das siehst du dann, es würde zu lange dauern, dir das zu erklären. Normalerweise sind noch Sekretäre dabei, aber meiner ist heute krank, deshalb kannst du für ihn einspringen, da keiner von denen da dich oder ihn kennt – Abgesehen von einem meiner Angestellten, aber der wird nicht nachfragen. Aber ich bitte dich inständig, sag wenn möglich einfach nichts und kritzele irgendwas auf den Block." Er drückte mir besagten in die Hand, „Es fällt vielleicht auf, dass du nicht ganz so geschäftsmäßig aussiehst, aber das kann denen echt egal sein." Ich blickte an mir hinab und ohrfeigte innerlich dafür, dass ich heute Morgen nichts Schickeres angezogen hatte. Ich kam mir ziemlich dämlich vor in Jeans, Pullover oder Stiefeln. Wenigstens hatte unser College keine Uniformen-Pflicht, dann wäre das hier eh ein hoffnungsloser Fall gewesen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen umklammerte ich den Block in meinem Händen und blickte Kazuya direkt in die Augen.

„Danke.", murmelte ich nur, während mein Gehirn noch versuchte zu begreifen, was hier gerade vor sich ging, „Zum Teufel, danke."

Ich war nicht vollkommen bescheuert. Jeder hatte von den Spannungen zwischen den Himmeln und der unteren Welt Wind bekommen. Und wenn eine Besprechung mit so vielen hochrangigen Beamten in der Stadt stattfand, dass das Tor beherbergte, hatte das etwas zu bedeuten. Die Frage war nur, ob gut oder schlecht.

„Ist das wirklich okay?", fragte ich noch einmal, da mir die ganze Sache nicht behagte. Kazuya könnte wegen mir vielleicht in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten geraten. Doch der junge Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf und küsste Suzume noch einmal.

„Ich weiß nichts Genaues – und hätte auch nichts dagegen, wenn man mich in naher Zukunft mal aufklären würde." Er warf mir einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, „Aber es ist wichtig für dich." Dann kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf und schien auf einmal ziemlich verlegen, „Außerdem hat Suzume mich quasi angefleht, dass ich euch berichte, was in Besprechungen dieser Art passiert. So kannst du halt live dabei sein." Das kam mir schon um einiges plausibler vor. Kazuya war noch nie in der Lage gewesen Suzume einen Wunsch ab zu schlagen, egal wie skurril er auch sein mochte. Noch nie.

Suzume grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und normalerweise wäre ich ihr jetzt um den Hals gefallen, um sie ab zu knutschen. Doch da Kazuya sich bereits auf die Glastür zu bewegte schenkte ich ihr nur mein strahlendstes Lächeln, schwor mir ihr in den nächsten Tagen jeden verdammten Wunsch von den süßen Lippen ab zu lesen und folgte ihm.

Mein Hochgefühl löste sich allerdings ziemlich schnell in Luft auf, sobald ich den Raum betrat und die Tür hinter mir zu fiel. In diesem Raum herrschte eine beinahe eisige Atmosphäre. Die Blicke der Botschafter bohrten sich in meine Haut wie Nadeln und eine Gänsehaut kroch mir über die Arme. Jetzt wusste ich auch, warum Kazuya so angespannt war. Es fühlte sich, als würde die Luft zu schwer zum atmen sein. Als würde jeden Moment ein Sturm los brechen, so gewaltig und mörderisch, dass kein einziger Stein auf dem anderen bleiben würde. Also wenn das die gewöhnliche Stimmung bei Konferenzen war, würde ich niemals in die Geschäftsbranche gehen.

Kazuya ließ sich am Kopfende des Tisches nieder, ich leicht unbeholfen neben ihm. Als ich den Block auf den Tisch legte, ließ ich den Blick einmal unauffällig schweifen und ignorierte die grünen Augen absichtlich. Stattdessen heftete ich meinen Blick auf die einzige Frau außer mir in der Runde.

Eine kurvenreiche Blondine in den Zwanzigern, die tausendmal eleganter aussah, als ich mich gerade fühlte. Die blauen Augen blitzten geschäftig hinter einer schmalen Brille hervor und ihr Lippenstift leuchtete rot neben all den Farblosen Anzügen um sie herum. Allerdings schien mir ihr nun wirklich nicht gut Kirschenessen, da sie, als sie meine Musterung bemerkte, aussah, als würde sie mir am liebsten die Augen ausstechen. Einzig und alleine der Mann neben ihr, ein älterer, grauhaariger Mann, der alle anderen auf den ersten Blick um mindestens einen halben Kopf überragte, schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, fast als wüsste er, wie fehl am Platz ich mich hier fühlte. Ich lächelte schwach zurück und erkannte eine unerwartete Intelligenz hinter den hellen Augen.

Kazuya neben mir schien nun auch bereit zu sein, denn er legte seine Akten vor sich auf den Tisch und hob dann den Blick. Jetzt war er wieder der kompromisslose Geschäftsmann und zum ersten Mal konnte ich verstehen, warum er so viel Erfolg und Respekt hatte. Er konnte ziemlich angsteinflößend und finster dreinschauen. Zum Glück hatte ich ihn ernst nach seiner Schlägerzeit kennen gelernt, denn das hier war wohl nur ein schwacher Abklatsch von seiner Ausstrahlung damals (wenn auch nicht weniger einschüchternd).

„Ich begrüße sie herzlich in Japan, meine Damen und Herren."

Du liebe Güte, der sprach ja Englisch! Wäre es zu viel verlangt gewesen mich vorher zu warnen!? Blinzelnd versuchte ich mein Gehirn in die andere Sprache um zu schalten, was mir glücklicherweise ziemlich schnell gelang. Ich würde mich später tausendfach bei Ichiko bedanken, dass sie mich in die Vorlesungen geschleift hatte.

„Mein Name ist Takamori Kazuya wie sie wohl schon wissen und es ist mir eine Ehre sie hier empfangen zu dürfen. Protokoll führen heute Takumi Kaito…" Der Mann rechts von ihm nickte einmal mit Ausdrucksloser Miene in die Runde und musterte mich dann kurz mit leichter Neugier. Oh Mist. Als Kazuyas Angestellter wusste er natürlich, dass ich nicht hier arbeitete. Hoffentlich hielt er wirklich dicht.

„Und meine Sekretärin Hidaka Yumemi." Plötzlich fühlte ich mich von allen Seiten angesehen und schaffte es geradeso einen Hilfesuchenden Blick in Richtung Kazuya zu vermeiden. Ich sollte Protokoll führen. Heilige Mutter Gottes, das konnte ja was werden. Mein Kopf senkte sich zu einem krampfhaften Nicken, doch anscheinend hatten die meisten schon ihr Interesse an mir verloren, da sie mich keines Blickes mehr würdigten. Gott sei dank übernahm Kazuya schon wieder das Wort.

„Sie wissen alle warum wir hier sind."

Ich schätze mal ich war von diesem alle ausgenommen.

„Es muss ein endgültiges Urteil gefällt werden, um zu klären wie die Welt sich verhalten soll. Halbherzige Verhandlungen können nicht so weitergeführt werden. Die Menschen brauchen klare Richtlinien. Momentan ist die Situation angespannt und die Bürger sind verwirrt. Wir wissen zu wenig, um ein klares Statement zu den Himmeln abgeben zu können."

Sein Blick glitt kühl über alle Anwesenden und erwartete Antworten. Ihm begegneten skeptische, schon beinahe feindselige und sogar vollkommen teilnahmslose Blicke. Erstaunlicherweise war die Blondine die erste, die sich zu Wort meldete. Ihre Stimme war wie Samt in den Ohren, doch ein lauernder Unterton schlich sich wachsam zwischen den roten Lippen hervor. „Europa ist sich einig, dass von den Himmeln ein nicht kalkulierbares Risiko ausgeht.", begann sie und ich hatte Mühe sie zu verstehen. Sie verschluckte einige Buchstaben in so einer krassen Art und Weise, dass mir bereits jetzt der Kopf schwirrte. Aber selbst ich erkannte diesen Akzent als Französisch, auch wenn ich die Sprache vorher nie wirklich gehört hatte.

„Die Botschafterin damals war nicht menschlich, auch wenn sie so aussah. Sie selbst sprach von „Magie" und einer „allmächtigen Kraft, die uns alle umgibt". Wir sind der Meinung, dass dies Schwachsinn ist."

Der Mann neben mir unterbrach sie. Seine Miene war hart und Falten hatten sich trotz seiner vielleicht gerade mal vierzig Jahre schon tief in die Haut gegraben.

„Die USA ist ebenfalls dieser Ansicht. In unseren Augen gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten. Erstens: Die Bevölkerung dort oben ist durchaus menschlich, unterscheidet sich aber deutlich von uns. Unsere Wissenschaftler vermuten momentan eventuelle Mutationen, die vielleicht zu der Ohrform geführt haben könnten. Zweitens: Dort oben geht etwas komplett anderes vor sich. Diese Theorie besagt, dass dieses gesamte Gerede von Magie und Seherischen Fähigkeiten an den Haaren herbeigezogen wurde, um eine größere Macht zu verschleiern. Welche ist uns allerdings noch nicht klar."

„Kanada stimmt zu.", ein relativ junger Mann am anderen Ende des Tisches meldete sich zu Wort und auch hier brauchte ich ein paar Sekunden um sein Englisch zu verstehen. Doch das einzige, was ich unter dem scheußlichen Akzent herausfiltern konnte, waren die Wörter „Mutation" und „Verschwörung".

Weitere Botschafter meldeten sich zu Wort, doch wenn ich ehrlich war, bekam ich gar nichts davon mit. Geistesabwesend kritzelte ich ein paar Wörter auf meinen Block, damit ich wenigstens nicht ganz untätig wirkte und versuchte angestrengt zwischen den dutzenden Akzenten zu wechseln. Ich hatte bereits jetzt Kopfschmerzen und bekam nicht mal die Hälfte mit. Kazuya neben mir hörte sich die ganzen Theorien stillschweigend an, doch ich sah wie angespannt er die Zähne aufeinander presste. Ihm gefiel der Verlauf dieser Sitzung genauso wenig wie mir. Denn selbst mit meinem spärlichen Verständnis hatte ich den Grundgedanken der Anwesenden begriffen: Sie sahen in den Himmeln etwas fremdartiges, unmenschliches, eine Art „Mutation" oder sie vermuteten eine große Macht oder Kampfkraft, die die Himmelsmenschen nicht offenbaren wollten, um uns in naher Zukunft damit zu attackieren. Um Gottes Willen. Ich widerstand dem verzweifelten Drangen die Hände auf die Ohren zu pressen. Was gaben die denn da alle für einen Schrott von sich?

Die Französin übertönte erneut die inzwischen heiß laufende Diskussion mit ihrem seltsamen Akzent: „Aufgrund unserer spärlichen Informationen ziehen wir ins Erwägung Spione nach oben zu schicken und…"

„Das steht nicht zu Diskussion!", unterbrach Kazuya sie so kalt und feindselig, dass ich ungewollt zusammen zuckte, „Sowohl menschliche als auch mechanische Späher sind eine Beleidigung und werden wohl kaum fördernd für die Beziehung der Welten wirken. Außerdem würde es sowieso ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit darstellen Drohnen oder Menschen unbemerkt von ihnen durch das Tor zu bringen. Sie vergessen alle, dass dort oben auch intelligente Wesen leben. Sie mögen vielleicht nicht ganz unseren Vorstellungen entsprechen, doch auch sie haben Rechte und ein intelligentes Denken. Wie sollen wir von ihnen verlangen uns gegenüber respektvoll zu bleiben, wenn wir sie als Mutationen bezeichnen."

Er spuckte das Wort beinahe aus und wieder einmal wuchs mein Respekt vor ihm. Hut ab Suzume.

„Woher wissen wir bitte, dass diese Dinger dort oben intelligent sind?", fauchte die Frau fast, doch keiner schien sich wirklich an ihrem Ton zu stören. Denn momentan stand Kazuya mit seiner Meinung beinahe alleine. Für einen Moment fühlte ich mich von allen Seiten eingekreist und wollte gar nicht wissen, wie es Kazuya gehen musste. Wie ein Rudel Löwen beäugten sie ihn, allesamt die Krallen ausgefahren, bereit jede unbedachte Bewegung ihrer Beute zu nutzen, um sie in die Enge zu treiben. Und mit jedem Wort schlichen sie sich näher heran.

„Unsere Botschafter, die die Himmel besuchten sprachen von einer Art Mittelalterlichen bis schon fast primitiven Kultur.", fuhr Miss Frankreich fort, die Lippen zu einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen verzogen, „Die Gebäude und Städte seien zerstört und veraltet gewesen, ihre Umgangsformen Altmodisch und historisch. Sie scheinen unserer Entwicklung um Jahre hinterher zu sein."

Meine Hand verkrampfte sich um den Stift und er bohrte sich beinahe durch das Papier. Primitiv? Mittelalterlich?! Verdammt, die Himmel hatten einen Krieg hinter sich! Einen Krieg mit hunderten von Opfern. Sie waren beinahe abgestürzt! Natürlich konnten sie da mit keinem fünf Sterne Hotel ankommen, um die geldgierigen Menschen aus der unteren Welt zu empfangen!

Mein Herz pochte inzwischen unangenehm gegen meine Brust und meine Knöchel wurden langsam weiß. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Hitze loderte in meinem Körper auf und kündigte eine Welle von heißer Wut an, die ich nur mühsam in den Griff bekam. Es wäre keinem geholfen, wenn ich jetzt hier austickte. Und vor allem müsste ich dann erklären, woher ich diese Information hatte. Und ich hatte Munto versprochen niemanden zu erzählen, wer ich war. Damit würde ich alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Oh verdammt, ich hatte den Penner selten so vermisst wie jetzt. Wobei, er würde wahrscheinlich nur einen Energieball abfeuern, was wohl kaum hilfreich wäre. Sollten die Menschen mitbekommen, was für Waffen die Himmel besaßen, wären diese Verhandlungen hier eh hinfällig. Ihre zweite Theorie traf ja mehr oder weniger zu. Nur würden die Himmel niemals einen Angriff auf die untere Welt starten. Niemals!

Inzwischen war es mir ziemlich egal, dass ich die Blondine anstarrte, als würde ich sie am liebsten erdrosseln. Denn das würde ich nur zu gerne tun. Die Himmel, meine Himmel, meine geheime, kleine Welt als altmodisch und primitiv zu bezeichnen…wie konnte sie es wagen? Unserer Entwicklung um Jahre hinterher? Ich hatte gesehen, was vor dem Krieg und dem Verlust des Akuto gewesen war. Die gigantischen, wunderschönen, königlichen Städte mit ihren glänzenden Häusern und edlen Bauten. Wie konnte jemand, der all dies gesehen hatte von historischem Verhalten sprechen? Ja, sie waren ein bisschen übertrieben förmlich und ja, sie lebten in einer Monarchie und einer der Kontinente hieß Magisches Königreich. Na und? Diese Welt war ein Wunder. Ein Märchen. Wunderschön und paradiesisch. Und diese verdammte Schnepfe von Französin brauchte sich nicht auf zu plustern wie ein dummer Pfau solange sie diese Schönheit noch nicht gesehen hatte!

Eine kühle Brise legte sich plötzlich auf meine Haut und beruhigte mein rasendes Herz. Ich spürte das Akuto in der Luft pulsieren und schloss kurz genießerisch die Augen, während das leise Summen in meinen Ohren meinen Puls wieder zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Ruhig sagten sie. Ruhig.

Ich schlug die Augen wieder auf, warf einen Blick zu Kazuya, der ihn leicht angespannt erwiderte und fand mich dann plötzlich Auge in Auge mit dem alten Mann wieder. Und auch er lächelte beruhigend, bevor er auf einmal das Wort ergriff.

„Madame Berthoud, wir alle verstehen ihre Sorge um das Wohl der Menschheit. Es ist doch wohl auch diese Sorge, die uns alle hier her gebracht hat." Die Stimme des Mannes wirkte erstaunlich ruhig und klar und die Luft schien nicht mehr so schwer. Er war Kazuya einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser nickte nur gutmütig. „Sprechen sie ruhig weiter, Ukada-san." Ich wusste nicht, ob die anderen es merken, doch ich konnte seine Erleichterung, einen Verbündeten unter diesen ganzen Idioten zu haben deutlich erkennen.

„Allerdings, Madame Berthoud, bin ich der Meinung, dass diese Welt dort keineswegs primitiv und zurückgeblieben ist. Es mag sein, dass uns dies alles leicht ungewohnt vorkommt, doch wie wir haben auch sie ihre eigene Kultur, die ihrer eigenen Entwicklung folgt. Wenn sie sich einige unserer heutigen Kulturen in Afrika ansehen, beispielsweise. Ich denke wir sollten das Misstrauen begraben und…"

„Ukada-san, verzeihen sie bitte, dass ich sie unterbreche, allerdings bin ich der Meinung, dass ihre Sichtweise ein wenig getrübt ist."

Kälte kroch über meine Haut und wieder war es der Blick aus kalten, stehend grünen Augen, der meine Nackenhärchen dazu brachte sie auf zu stellen. Wie ein tobender Ozean glühten sie durch den Raum, spuren von eisig kaltem blau tropften um seine Pupillen und mir wurde noch kälter. Die tiefschwarzen Haare glänzten im Licht, als der Mann sich erhob und langsam und bedächtig hinter den Stühlen entlang ging.

„Sie waren der erste Botschafter der unteren Welt- und diese Ehre hat ihnen auch den Platz in diesem Gremium hier verschafft, doch es ist allgemein bekannt, dass sie von dieser Welt…verzeihen sie mir die abwertende Formulierung…", er unterdrückte ein leises Lachen, „…wie sagten die Zeitungen doch gleich? Verzaubert waren."

Überrascht betrachtete ich Ukada. Das war Ukada? Ukada Minato? Der erste Botschafter der oben gewesen war? In den Himmeln? Und egal wie abfällig dieser seltsame Typ darüber sprach, er mochte die Himmel, was hieß er war auf meiner Seite! Gut, eher Kazuyas, da meine Meinung hier eh nicht zählte, obwohl ich das Gefühl hatte, dass mein Mund sich in naher Zeit selbstständig machen würde.

Meine Augen bohrten sich in den Rücken des Momentan wohl größten Hindernisses. Er strahlte etwas aus, das mir nicht gefiel, etwas Hinterhältiges, Verschlagenes. Ich wusste nicht, ob dieser Mann etwas gegen meine Himmel hatte oder nicht. Aber als er sich umdrehte, ein leichtes, spöttisches und beinahe schon mitleidiges Lächeln im kantigen Gesicht, entschied ich kurzerhand, dass man ihm nicht trauen durfte – und dass ich ihn nicht leiden konnte.

„Ukada-san, ihre Ansichten sind veraltet und so Leid es mir auch tut, ich fürchte, man kann eure Worte nicht ernst nehmen. Alle anderen Botschafter berichteten uns, dass ihre Besuche in den Heavens verstörend und verängstigend waren. Außerdem haben sie ähnliche ansichten wie Madame Berthoud. Sie sind ein primitives, abergläubisches und leider nicht einschätzbares Volk. Es mag ja sein, dass sie ebenfalls intelligente Lebewesen sind, doch wir wissen nicht, was sie planen. Vielleicht könnten sie uns heute noch mit Friedensangeboten überhäufen und morgen ihre geheime Waffe auf uns richten."

„Wer sagt denn bitte, dass so eine Waffe existiert?! Es gab nie eine Annahme für so eine Vermutung!", erwiderte Kazuya laut und erhob sich ebenfalls, „Warum sind sie alle so sehr gegen die Heavens? Wir wissen, doch kaum etwas über sie! Es gab nie aggressive Handlungen von ihrer Seite aus. Wieso also sollten wir damit beginnen?"

„Und wieso sollten wir warten, bis sie damit beginnen, Takamori-san?", der Mann lächelte ein kühles Lächeln. Verdammt. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt. Das war alles so falsch. Die laberten doch alle nur Müll.

„Ich denke alle von uns sind der Überzeugung, dass diese Wesen dort oben anders sind als wir."

Madame Berthoud nickte, wie auch der kanadische und amerikanische Botschafter. Und kurz darauf auch alle anderen. Der Mann lächelte noch immer.

„Und wir erkennen das Risiko, dass von blindem Vertrauen ausgehen würde, nicht war?"

Weiteres Nicken.

„Also sind wir auch alle der Meinung, dass wir die Heavens keinesfalls als ungefährlich, wenn nicht sogar als bedeutend gefährlich für die Menschheit einstufen sollten und deshalb schlage ich vor, dass wir gegen sie vorge-…"

„Stopp!" Der dritte erhob sich vom Tisch, diesmal Ukada, „So kann das nicht enden. Wir können nicht einfach eine andere Welt angreifen, von der wir so wenig wissen!" Der Stift in meiner Hand knackte leise.

„Gerade das ist das Problem, Ukada-san.", sagte der Mann ernst, drehte sich langsam um und Kälte füllte wieder den Raum. Ich hörte das Akuto leise in der Luft flimmern. Die Geister waren unruhig. Surrten um meinen Kopf und ließen mich frösteln.

„Eben, wir kennen diese Welt nicht.", der große Mann lächelte fast mitleidig, doch ich sah die Schadenfreude. Die Siegesgewissheit. Diese Besprechung würde so enden, wie er es wollte. Und er wusste es. Der Stift in meiner Hand knackte noch einmal, als er einen spöttischen Blick über seine schmale Brille hinweg in den Raum warf, fast so, als müsste er kleinen Kindern etwas offensichtliches erklären.

„Und was wir nicht kennen ist gefährlich für uns.", schloss er und rückte seine Brille mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck im kantigen Gesicht zurecht.

Was ich darauf hin tat, war dumm. Sehr, sehr dumm. Und trotzdem konnte ich nicht anders, denn es fühlte sich an, als hätte sich in genau dem Moment ein Schalter in meinem Kopf umgelegt. Ein Schalter, der mich nun dazu brachte den anwesenden sämtliche Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen, die sie selber anscheinend nicht schnallten. Ich konnte nicht anders. Wirklich nicht. Vor meinen Augen rasten Bilder entlang, begleitete von einem leisen Flüstern der Geister. Blauer Himmel. Wunderschöne Gärten. Ewige Weite. Der warme, irgendwie kribbelnde Blick aus goldenen Augen…Wie gesagt, was ich tat, war dumm. Verdammt dumm, aber hey, dass waren sie auch. Und ich sowieso.

„Verdammt, dann lernen wir sie halt kennen!"

Der Stift in meiner Hand zerbrach knackend, ich knallte beide Teile hart auf die Tischplatte und sprang vom Stuhl. Wut brannte heiß in meinen Adern und ich wischte die Geister mit einem Gedanken weg, ersetzte sie durch brennenden Tatendrang und eisernen Willen. Wie immer huschten sie sofort zurück in meinen Kopf. Doch sie passten sich an und brodelten vor unterdrückter Wut.

Absolut jeder am Tisch starrte mich an. Die Französin und der Kanadier wirkten empört, der Botschafter der USA fast schon geschockt. Der Mann am Fenster beobachtete mich mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung uns tiefem Misstrauen, während einzig und allein Ukada zufrieden zu sein schien. Das Herz rutschte mich mal eben in die Hose, als ich merkte, wie Kazuya neben mir sich anspannte und schon geriet mein Entschluss ins Wanken. Meine Augen huschten unsicher zur Glastür und dann ganz schnell wieder weg. Ichiko und Suzume klebten quasi mit offenen Mündern an der Scheibe. Winzige Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf meiner Stirn und ich blickte Kazuya mit einer Mischung aus Reue und Verzweiflung an, bevor ihr mir unruhig auf die Lippe biss.

„Bitte verzeihen sie meinen Ausbruch.", murmelte ich leise und wollte mich bereits wieder setzten, als eine warme Stimme mich aufhielt.

„Da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen, Hidaka-san." Überrascht blickte ich zu dem alten Mann und war damit wohl nicht die Einzige. Miss Frankreich sah aus, als würde sie am liebsten in die andere Ecke des Raumes flüchten und betrachtete ihren Nachbarn wie ein besonders widerliches Insekt. Der kanadische Botschafter schien anscheinend nun auch etwas gegen seinen Stift zu haben und wenn er nicht gleich in zwei brach, würde er ihn dem älteren Geschäftsmann wohl am liebsten ins Auge stechen.

„Bitte sprechen sie. Jeder an diesem Tisch sollte seine Meinung vertreten dürfen." Ich warf Ukada einen dankbaren Blick zu, betete, dass ich nicht auch noch dem nächsten einen Haufen Ärger eingebrockt hatte und holte mein Herz wieder zurück auf seinen Posten - auch wenn es inzwischen einen halben Marathon lief. Ich warf Kazuya einen entschuldigenden und gleichzeitig fragenden Blick zu, doch er nickte nur mit angespannten Kiefermuskeln und schien sich anscheinend damit abgefunden zu haben, dass es eine ganz schlechte Idee gewesen war mich her zu bringen, bevor er sich langsam in seinen Sessel zurück sinken ließ.

„Du hast das Wort, Yumemi.", presste er hervor.

Oh Gott. Ein Kloß bildete sich in meinem Hals und ich schluckte verkrampft. Ich war so gut wie tot, wenn ich hier raus kam. Madame Berthoud bedachte mich mit einem heimtückischen Lächeln und der noch immer namenlose Mann am Fenster presste erwartungsvoll die Lippen auf einander.

Eine warme Brise streifte meine Wange. Langsam und tröstend, als wollte sie mich aufmuntern. Ich sog einmal tief die Luft ein. Das ganze durfte nicht so aus dem Ruder laufen. Ich hatte Munto versprochen, dass ich auf unsere Welten aufpassen würde und wie stellte ich das besser an als einen Krieg zu verhindern? Selbst, wenn ich nie geplant hatte mal eben in eine internationale Konferenz rein zu spazieren, dessen Bedeutung mir am Anfang gar nicht klar gewesen war, musste das ja irgendeinen Grund haben. Ich glaubte zwar nicht an so etwas Banales wie Schicksal, aber verdammt, es tat ja schon in den Ohren weh zu zuhören, was diese Möchtegern Botschafter da von sich gaben.

Die Luft verließ wieder meine Lungen, das Akuto kribbelte auf meiner Haut und als ich sprach war meine Stimme fester als ich es je erwartet hätte. Und in meinen Augen war das ein verdammt gutes Zeichen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich hier eigentlich kein Mitspracherecht besitze…", begann ich mit bebenden Lippen und wurde sofort unterbrochen:

„Dann halten sie sich daran!", zischte Madame Berthoud und ein seltsamer Funke glomm in ihren Augen auf, als ich sie so vernichtend wie möglich anstarrte. Irgendwas zwischen widerwilliger Anerkennung und abgrundtiefer Abneigung. Am Ende war es allerdings Kazuya absolut tödlicher Blick, der sie wirklich zum Schweigen brachte und ich war unglaublich dankbar über diese Rückendeckung. Selbst, wenn er mir wohl selbst am liebsten den Mund zu kleben wollte. Wohl die einzige Sache, in der er mit den restlichen Anwesenden am Tisch einer Meinung war.

„Doch kann und will ich nicht stumm dabei sitzen, wenn die Welt dabei ist einen folgeschweren Fehler zu begehen. Ich verstehe ihre Bedenken. Natürlich haben sie alle nur die Sicherheit der Menschheit im Sinn. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht wirklich im Klaren, wie diese Sicherheit gewährt sein soll, wenn sie alle aus Angst vor dem Unbekannten heraus handeln und…"

„Angst?", unterbrach mich der kanadische Botschafter mit offener Abneigung in der Stimme und schnaubte, „Wer spricht denn hier bitte von Angst? Die Fakten…"

„Diese Fakten sind keine wirklichen Fakten! Sie sagen, die Himmel seien gefährlich und nicht einschätzbar. Woher wissen sie das? Hat irgendwer die Himmel in den letzten vier Jahren betreten? Und ich meine wirklich betreten, nicht nur die Oberfläche angekratzt. Wie viele Menschen waren bisher als Botschafter der Weltbevölkerung tätig? Vier? Fünf? Wie können wir unsere gesamte Sicht über die Himmel auf die Worte einer Hand voll Menschen stützen, die auch noch getrennter Meinung waren?!" Meine Stimme wurde mit jedem Satz lauter, aber ich redete einfach weiter, unfähig auf zu hören. „Ich sage sie alle haben Angst! Angst davor heraus zu finden, dass diese „primitiven", „altmodischen" Wesen – und alleine für diese Aussagen haben sie kein Recht, da sie sich ebenfalls auf die Behauptung von einem Haufen alter Knacken…" Ich stoppte kurz, „Verzeihen sie Ukada-san, sie sind nicht gemeint." Aber der alte Mann wedelte nur gutmütig mit der Hand, „Nur weiter, nur weiter, sie machen das gut."

Wieder holte ich Luft.

„Nach all dem was ich in der vergangenen halben Stunde gehört habe, bin ich der Meinung, dass ich Abneigung und Skepsis gegenüber den Himmeln aus Angst entstanden ist. Und… nein, Miss Frankreich, sie halten jetzt mal endlich die Klappe!" Die Französin schloss entrüstete wieder den Mund, während Ukada inzwischen breit grinste.

„Sie reden von Verschwörung und Mutation, geheimen Waffen und Verschleierungstaktiken. Verzeihen sie mir bitte diese Formulierung, aber sie alle geben hier ziemlichen Müll von sich. Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass wir kaum etwas über die Himmel wissen. Nicht einmal die wichtigsten und banalsten Dinge. Woher sollen wir also wissen, dass wir ihnen nicht doch ähnlicher sind als gedacht? Deshalb sage ich lernen wir sie kennen! Schicken sie wieder Botschafter nach oben, lernen sie ihre Kultur und ihr Leben kennen und…"

„Hidaka-san." Das Blut gefror mir in den Adern. Der namenlose Störenfried trat wieder auf den Tisch zu und beugte sich mit ernster Miene über seinen Stuhl. „Es ist wirklich ehrenhaft wie sehr sie hier die Himmel verteidigen…", begann er wieder und schon lullte seine Stimme die Anwesenden am Tisch wieder ein, „Doch sie übersehen hier auch einen wichtigen Punkt. Wer auf dieser Welt würde sich noch freiwillig in die Himmel wagen? Eine unbekannte und noch nicht erschlossene Welt, die durchaus gefährlich für uns sein könnte. Wir können nicht verantworten jemanden dazu zu zwingen dieses Risiko auf sich zu nehmen."

„Wenn sie darauf bestehen kann ich ihnen eine Reihe von Namen zukommen lassen, die durchaus bereit wären, die Himmel zu erforschen! Viele meiner Mitstudenten…"

„Hidaka-san, ich befürchte sie missverstehen meine Absichten. Ich habe mich wohl falsch ausgedrückt. Wir können keine Studenten in eine unbekannte Welt schicken. Eine falsche Geste und es könnte ungeahnte Folgen haben."

„Was denn für welche? Schlimmer als ein drohender Krieg?"

„Hidaka-san…", sagte er mit einem warnenden Unterton, „Ich bewundere ihren Mut, aber ich denke sie sind ebenfalls geblendet. Aus verlässlicher Quelle ist bekannt das ihre Generation sehr positiv auf das Erscheinen der Himmel reagiert hat, was durchaus verständlich ist, da so etwas für die Jugend sicher sehr aufregend…"

„Jetzt halten sie aber Mal die Luft an!" Mich innerlich ohrfeigend versuchte ich zu ignorieren, wie Kazuya offenbar inzwischen den starken Drang zu verspüren schien Ichikos Angewohnheit nach zu ahmen und den Kopf gegen die nächstbeste horizontale Oberfläche zu schlagen, während Miss Frankreich empört die Hand vor den Mund schlug. Oh man, wenn das vorbei war brauchte ich dringend Ruhe. Und Halsschmerztabletten.

Ich fixierte den namenlosen Mann mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und versuchte einfach mal zu vergessen, dass er ein internationaler Geschäftsmann mit mehreren Millionen auf dem Konto und ich eine Collegestudentin war, die kaum über die Runden kam.

„Es mag sein, dass meine Generation positiv auf das Erscheinen der Himmel reagiert. Bei ihrer Generation ist das ja dann offensichtlich nicht der Fall und haben sie schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass diese verdammte Sturheit die ganzen Spannungen geschaffen haben könnte?! Ihre Generation ist den Himmel mit Skepsis und Misstrauen anstatt Offenheit und Interesse entgegengetreten. Ist doch klar, dass die Himmelsbewohner daraufhin nicht freudestrahlend reagieren! Wir akzeptieren die verschiedenen Kulturen der Menschheit! Keiner beschwert sich darüber, dass Japaner gerne Nudelsuppe essen oder Spanier gerne Flamenco tanzen! Und verdammt, auch wenn es widerlich ist, akzeptieren wir doch auch, dass ihr Land Muscheln und Frösche vertilgt, hab ich nicht recht Madame Berthoud?"

Auf einmal schien die Blondine seltsam stumm geworden. Mit finsterer Miene, die hoffentlich jedem hier am Tisch bis nach Alaska jagen würde, schnappte ich meinen Block und die zwei Stifthälften und hatte Mühe nicht vor Panik auf der Stelle um zu kippen. Mein Atem kam nur noch Stoßweise über die Lippen und der Raum drehte sich leicht vor meinen Augen, während das Akuto so laut in meinen Ohren pulsierte, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, taub zu sein. Es war verdammt anstrengend, die nächsten Worte nicht zu keuchen, da mein Hals inzwischen furz trocken war, doch verdammt, das musste mal gesagt werden!

„An ihrer Stelle würde ich mir erst mal an die eigene Nase fassen, bevor sie die Himmel als primitive Hinterwäldler bezeichnen. Sie sitzen doch hier in einem stickigen Konferenzraum und reden alle um den heißen Brei herum, weil sie alle nicht zu geben wollen, dass sie verdammt viel Schiss vor Veränderungen haben!"

Mit wehenden Haaren wirbelte ich herum, flehte innerlich, dass ich bei diesem Abgang jetzt nicht über meine eigenen Füße stolpern würde, bremste noch einmal kurz vor der Tür und bemühte mich krampfhaft jetzt nicht die Nerven zu verlieren.

„Sie alle reden davon, dass sie für das Wohl der Menschheit arbeiten. Dann überlegen sie gefälligst mal, dass wir auch von den Himmeln profitieren könnten. Und fangen sie bloß nicht wieder damit an, dass wir diese neue Welt nicht kennen würden! Ich habe meine Meinung dazu schon deutlich gemacht. Und vielleicht ist es ja besser meine Generation zu schicken, da ihre ja anscheinend zu feige ist! Also bitte, ziehen sie sich alle den verdammten Stock aus ihrem Arsch und kommen sie mal in die Gänge!"


	6. Heavenly news

**Heyo^^**

Hier das nächste Kapitel:) freut mich, dass offenbar doch einige Leser hergefunden haben, ich war mir da zuerst ja nicht ganz sicher :D

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und würde mich über jedes noch so kleine Feedback freuen. Sagen euch die Charaktere zu? Wie findet ihr die Entwicklung bisher? Ich weiß, alle warten wahrscheinlich auf Munto, aber das wird noch ein klitzekleines bisschen dauern ;) Vergebt mir dafür, aber ich möchte erst mal die allgemeinen Umstände und Yumemis Leben echt und realistisch darstellen und da passt eine übernatürliche Liebesgeschichte von jetzt auf gleich einfach nicht rein. Ich weiß es beginnt alles recht schleppend, aber ich verspreche euch es wird ;)

Bis dahin. **Enjoy**!

* * *

Chapter five: HEAVENLY NEWS

Schwer atmend stürmte ich auf den Flur, an Ichiko und Suzume vorbei, die meine lautstarke Ansprache wohl selbst durch die Wände gehört hatten, da beide mich mit offenem Mund anstarrten. Momentan war ich jedoch so wütend, dass ich nur einen entschuldigenden Blick für sie übrig hatte. Ich brauchte einfach Ruhe. Und frische Luft.

In der Lobby rauschte ich wortlos an Euphie vorbei, die mir wohl einen leicht verdatterten Blick nachwarf, den ich allerdings nicht mehr mitbekam. Draußen begann ich zu rennen. Der kühle Herbstwind peitschte mir ins Gesicht und wehte meine Haare nach hinten, während ich mir einen weg durch den Nachmittagsstau bahnte. Überall hupten genervte Autofahrer, doch ich ignorierte sie. Ignorierte die Autos, die empörten Passanten und blinkenden Lichttafeln um mich herum. Stattdessen rannte ich einfach bis meine Beine weh taten und die Wut in meinem Bauch nur noch ein laues Lüftchen war. Erst dann erlaubte ich mir mich auf eine leere Bank fallen zu lassen, um mich selbst zu verfluchen.

Oh heilige Mutter Gottes, ich steckte so was von in Schwierigkeiten. Und ich könnte momentan heulen. Seufzend blickte ich auf den Block und die Stifthälften in meinen Händen. Kazuya würde nie wieder ein Wort mit mir wechseln und wenn ich ehrlich war, konnte ich es ihm auch nicht verübeln. Wahrscheinlich musste er sich gerade die Vorwürfe der gesamten Welt anhören. Wegen mir. Ich würde vor ihm und Suzume im Staub kriechen müssen. Das einzige, was ich im Moment hoffte, war, dass meine Ansprache – wenn sein ihn schon nicht seinen Job kosten würde – wenigstens etwas gebracht hatte. Und sei es nur, dass jemand Miss Frankreich und dem Namenlosen Störenfried mal die Meinung gegeigt hatte. Oh man, hoffentlich musste mein Vater auf seiner Arbeit nicht darunter leiden. Wer weiß wo diese alten Sturköpfe überall ihre Finger im Spiel hatten.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen schmiss ich die leblosen Überreste des Kugelschreibers in die Nächste Mülltonne, lugte einmal auf den Block und warf diesen gleich hinterher, da eh nur drei Krakelige Wörter das Blatt zierten: Mutationen, Verschwörung, ein Gleichheitszeichen und dahinter Feiglinge.

Ich schlang die Arme um mich selbst und ließ die Augen einmal wenig interessiert über den Platz streifen, bevor ich verwirrt die Stirn runzelte. In meinem kleinen Anfall schien ich ja ungeahnte sportliche Fähigkeiten entwickelt zu haben. Ich war innerhalb weniger Minuten von der Takamori-Coorparation zum Turmplatz gelangt – und normalerweise dauerte das mindestens eine viertel Stunde. Ich schätze der Name „Turmplatz" erklärte die Funktion ganz von sich selbst. Mit einem seltsamen, schweren Gefühl in der Brust lehnte ich mich an die hölzerne Lehne in meinem Rücken und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, in der Hoffnung, dass ich nicht gleich vor versammelter Mannschaft in Tränen ausbrechen würde.

Weit oben, zwischen den grauweißen Wolken waren sie. Schwebten wie geheimnisvolle schwarze Schatten zwischen den dicken Wattebäuschen und weckten in mir eine alte Sehnsucht. Mein kleines Geheimnis. Das nicht mehr meines war. Ungewollt seufzte ich wieder. Ich wollte doch nur wissen, ob es ihnen gut ging. Lady Ryuel, diese drei Chaoten, deren Namen ich nie erfahren hatte, die mich aber trotzdem mit ihrem Leben beschützt hatten. …Toche, Lady Ryuelys kleiner Lehrling, all die Menschen, die ihr Zuhause im Krieg verteidigt hatten.

Und er... Der damals erste Botschafter welchen ich seit heute sogar persönlich kannte – und ich hatte Mühe nicht drein zu schauen, wie ein Fisch - hatte nur berichtet, dass der König des Magischen Königreiches eine Reise auf unbestimmte Zeit angetreten hatte. So hieß es wenigstens in den Himmeln. Oder Heavens. Das schien die allgemeine, internationale Bezeichnung zu sein.

Als die Sonne das nächste Mal hinter den immer dichter werdenden Wolken hervorlugte, schienen bereits gefühlte Stunden vergangen zu sein, doch die große Uhr an einem der umstehenden Wolkenkratzer offenbarte mir, dass mein Zeitgefühl echt in die Tonne gehörte, da es gerade mal 30 Minuten gewesen waren. Der große, weiße Turm in der Mitte des Platzes ließ sich allerdings auch von den dunkelsten Wolken nicht beeindrucken.

Unendlich hoch, mit geschwungenen Linien und einzelnen hervorstehenden Bereichen, dessen Sinn selbst der beste Architekt noch anzweifelte. Mindestens zwei dutzend Meter breit und umgeben von einem seltsamen Flimmern, das die Luft verzerrte. Es gab keine wirkliche Tür und Fenster sowieso keine. Die Erfahrung hatte allerdings gezeigt, dass die Wände nicht massiv zu sein schienen. Viel mehr eine Art Illusion, da besagte Hand voll Menschen, die ich vorhin als alte Knacker bezeichnet hatte, jedes Mal einfach ungehindert durch das Weiß gelaufen war – um ein paar Stunden später mit ziemlich geschockter, wenn nicht sogar verängstigter Miene zurück zu kehren und meine geliebten Himmel als unheimlich und primitiv zu bezeichnen.

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen. Diese Idioten. Wer hatte Politikern bitte ihre Posten verschafft? Alles was sie tun konnten war reden. Reden und Unsinn von sich geben und die Bürger mit ihren Wörtern einlullen. Genauso wie dieser namenlose Störenfried, wegen dem ich beim bloßen Gedanken an dieses eingebildete, herablassende Lächeln schon wieder einen Stift zerstören könnte. Hoffentlich hockte er jetzt gerade wütend und beleidigt in Kazuyas Büro. Oh verdammt, Kazuya. Ich war ihm so viel schuldig und verbockte es auch noch.

Mit einem verzweifelten Laut stützte ich die Arme auf die Knie und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Lustlos lugte ich zwischen meinen Fingern hindurch auf den dreckigen Boden und folgte den Mustern der Pflastersteine. Ob es etwas bringen würde, wenn ich zurück ging und mich öffentlich entschuldigte? Oder würde eine von ihnen mich dann wegen Beleidigung anzeigen? Scheiße, warum hatte ich nicht einfach die Klappe gehalten?

Mein Blick wanderte wie von selbst zum Turm. Okay, da hatten wir die Antwort. Der „Heaven-Tower" schien heute mal wieder sehr interessant zu sein, denn hinter der provisorischen Mauer aus Absperrband, die den Menschen verbot näher als 50 Meter als das seltsame Gebilde heran zu treten und tagtäglich bei Wind und Wetter von mehreren Männern in schwarzen Anzügen flankiert wurde, lauerte eine ganz schön große Schar Schaulustiger Einheimischer plus die gewöhnliche Anzahl Touristen. Die war im Laufe der Jahre glücklicherweise ziemlich zurück gegangen, da die Stadt für einige Zeit beinahe aus den Nähten geplatzt war. Inzwischen war wohl eher das Gegenteil der Fall, da viele Menschen es wohl als störend empfanden wenn sie morgens aufstanden und sobald sie aus dem Fenster sahen den Beweise für sämtliche Fehleinschätzungen der Menschheit vor sich hatten. Um es kurz zu machen, beinahe ein viertel der Stadtbevölkerung hatte die Beine in die Hand genommen und war abgehauen.

Doch selbst ohne die Absperrung hätte der Großteil der Menge sich so oder so nicht näher heran gewagt. Denn der Tower strahlte etwas aus. Und es war dieses etwas, was auch die Luft zum Flimmern brachte. Ich fuhr die Konturen dieses wundersamen Turms mit den Augen nach und lächelte schwach. Sie wussten vielleicht nicht, was da so seltsam auf ihrer Haut prickelte und mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich dem Tower näherten stärker wurde. Ich schon.

Als ich den Heaven-Tower zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, war ich der festen Überzeugung gewesen, meine Augen würden mir wieder einen Streich spielen. Doch das hatten sie nicht getan.

Genießerisch schloss ich die Augen als ein warmer Windhauch über den Platz wehte, Haare und Jacken herumwirbelte und mein Gesicht kitzelte. Die Geister wisperten fröhlich in meinen Ohren, kicherten und lachten wie kleine Kinder, mal wieder ohne, dass ich mal ein Wort verstand. Doch es beruhigte mich. Dieser Platz hatte mich beruhigt, seid er entstanden war. Dieser Luftzug, das Flimmern um den Turm herum. Das alles waren die Geister. Die Energie der Heavens, die jetzt auch wieder in die Untere Welt gehörte. Viel schwächer als oben, aber da. Nur wenige wagten sich näher als erlaubt an den Turm, was aber nicht wirklich an der Absperrung lag, da Jahrelange Erfahrung wohl gezeigt hatte, dass rote Bände das Interesse nur noch vergrößerten. Aber nicht nur ich konnte es spüren, auch wenn ich wohl als einzige wusste, was genau die Luft so zum knistern brachte. Und manchmal hatte ich sogar den Eindruck, dass ich es sehen konnte. Diesen leicht goldenen Schimmer über dem weiß.

Der Turm verband zwei Welten. Die Heavens und die Untere Welt. Und er pulsierte nur so vor Akuto, das um ihn herum wirbelte wie ein unsichtbarer Schild.

„Hidaka-san?"

Erschrocken ruckte mein Kopf hoch und knallte prompt gegen ein bärtiges Kinn. Fluchend griff ich mir an die Stirn und warf dann einen entschuldigenden Blick nach oben. Diese Träumerei würde mich irgendwann noch ins Grab bringen, da war ich mit Ichiko inzwischen ziemlich einer Meinung.

„Tut mir Leid, ich war in Ge-…Was zur Hölle haben sie denn hier verloren?"

Ungläubig starrte ich auf mein Gegenüber, dass sich gerade das wohl ebenfalls schmerzende Kinn rieb.

„Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass sie wenigstens mir gegenüber Wohl gesonnen wären, da wir ja anscheinend derselben Meinung waren. Ich scheine mich getäuscht zu haben."

„Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung. Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich war nur in Gedanken.", entschuldigte ich mich, während der ältere Mann sich schmunzelnd neben mir auf die Bank sinken ließ. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass er mir nicht sehr wütend zu sein schien. Na wenigstens einer.

„Sie müssen sich für so etwas nicht entschuldigen. Nicht nach dem, was sie getan haben.", meinte er nur.

Die Frage brannte mir auf der Zunge, doch ich biss mir von innen auf die Wange, um sie nicht zu stellen. Ukada lächelte nur verständnisvoll.

„Sie sorgen sich um den Ruf von Kazuya Takamori?" Ich brachte nur ein lahmes Nicken zustanden, „Er hat mir die Möglichkeit gegeben, bei der Besprechung dabei zu sein, obwohl ich nicht wirklich seine Angestellte bin. Ist das eigentlich sehr aufgefallen?"

„Schon in dem Moment, als sie den Raum betreten haben." Na toll. Ich verzog wehleidig das Gesicht und er lachte laut.

„Keine Sorge. Jemand wie er bekommt deshalb keine Probleme. Der Junge ist brilliant. Ist er ein privater Freund von ihnen?"

Ich nickte noch mal.

„Er ist mit einer meiner besten Freundinnen zusammen."

„Ah ja, der kleine Wirbelwind."

„Klein wäre eine Untertreibung."

Sein Lachen erschien mir beruhigend und vertraut. Auf irgendeine Art und Weise erinnerte er mich an meinen verstorbenen Großvater. Der hatte dieselben Haare und auch den gleichen Bart. Beides war wohl mal schwarz gewesen, doch inzwischen war sein Kopf ziemlich ergraut. Tiefe Falten zogen sich über seine Stirn und um seine Augen herum, doch sie ließen das kantige Gesicht weicher wirken. Freundlicher. Und natürlich älter. Nur die Augen hatten bei meinem Großvater nicht so gefunkelt. Dieser Mann war vielleicht alt, mindestens sechzig, aber auf keinen Fall dumm.

Für die nächsten zwei Minuten herrschte Schweigen. Ich betrachtete nachdenklich den wieder aufklarenden Himmel und überlegte im Stillen ob ich es wagen konnte, ihm eine weitere Frage zu stellen, während seine Augen fast schon fasziniert über den Heaven-Tower glitten. Dann, nach einer weiteren Minuten des Grübelns fragte ich schließlich leise und zögernd: „Wie ist es ausgegangen? Und wieso sind sie hier?"

Ukada drehte den Kopf in meine Richtung und schenkte mir wieder ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

„So gerne ich diese sturen Dickköpfe auch losgeworden wäre, ich bin nicht alleine hier." Ich folgte seinen Blick und stellte erschüttert fest, dass die Gruppe aus griesgrämig aussehenden Geschäftsmännern sich einen Weg durch die dichten Menschenmassen bahnte, Kazuya vorne weg. Sein Blick glitt in meine Richtung und ich drückte mich ängstlich quiekend zurück gegen die Bank. Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um Ukadas amüsierten Blick zu bemerken und wandte dann den hochroten Kopf ab.

„Keine Sorge, er ist ihnen nicht böse." Ach nein? Fuchsteufelswild würde wohl eher passen.

„Denken sie."

„Weiß ich. Er hat es gesagt." Na das nenn ich Neuigkeiten. Ich blickte ihn skeptisch an.

„In wie fern?"

„Als sie weg waren hat er uns deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er genau ihrer Meinung war. Und wir alle doch bitte die Stöcke aus unseren Ärschen entfernen mögen, damit wir endlich zu einer vernünftigen Entscheidung kommen könnten." Meine Wangen wurden noch dunkler und der alte Mann lachte gutmütig.

„Sie haben Mumm in den Knochen, meine Liebe. Und Grips. Schon mal überlegt in die Politik zu gehen?"

„Also bitte.", schnaubte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Das ist doch jetzt nicht ihr ernst."

Er lachte nur wieder und das Geräusch war angenehm. Ich lugte wieder an ihm vorbei, kreuzte beinahe sofort Kazuyas Blick und hielt panisch die Luft an. Der junge Mann warf einen Blick auf die Geschäftsmänner hinter sich, die sich inzwischen in kleinen Grüppchen am Rand der Sperrzone versammelt waren und schon ziemlich viele neugierige Passanten anlockten, bevor er wieder zu mir sah und seine Gefühllose Miene ins Schwanken geriet. Oh Gott, natürlich war er wütend. Und ich schrieb bereits in Gedanken mein Testament, obwohl das ziemlich spärlich ausfallen würde. Meine Familie würde eh alles bekommen.

Anders als erwartet lächelte Kazuya aber auf einmal breit. Und er schien sogar Mühe zu haben sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, als Miss Frankreich alias Madame Berthoud an ihm vorbeistöckelte und die Nase dabei übertrieben in die Luft reckte, bevor sie einen der Wachmänner ankeifte. Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf meinen Lippen und auch wenn sein Blick kurz tadelnd wurde, nickte er mir kurz darauf zu. Anscheinend hatte ich doch nicht so viel Mist gebaut, wie befürchtet. Sonst hätte er mich nämlich mit Blicken aus der Stadt gejagt. Ich wusste, dass er das konnte. Hatte es schon gesehen. Erleichtert stieß ich die Luft aus und lächelte erstaunt, als ich Suzume und Ichiko ausmachen konnte, die sich auf der anderen Seite des Platzes durch die Menge kämpften. Es viel mir ziemlich schwer nicht laut auf zu lachen, als Suzume beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte.

„Hidaka-san?"

„Yumemi bitte, ich hasse dieses förmliche Gerede.", lachte ich, als mir etwas Entscheidendes auffiel, „Hey, sie sprechen ja Japanisch!"

„Natürlich. Ist immerhin meine Muttersprache." Oh. Peinlich. Wenn ich gerade so darüber nachdachte, hatte ich den Konferenzsaal vorhin auf Englisch zusammengeflucht. Na holla. Ob mir mein Englisch Professor glauben würde, wenn ich ihm das erzählte?

„Aber gut, dann Yumemi. Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen um die Besprechung zu machen. Madame Berthoud's Stolz scheint zwar ein bisschen angeknackst zu sein, aber darum müssen sie sich wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Das tut der Furie mal ganz gut." Ich lächelte gequält. Wenn das so einfach wäre, wenn ich mich nebenbei auch noch darüber wunderte, dass der Mann wirklich eine seltsame Art hatte. Sah aus wie ein strenger, alter Mann und redete wie jemand, der sich zu oft in der Nähe von Jugendlichen aufhielt. Eigenartiger Typ.

„Stattdessen möchte ich mich bei ihnen bedanken." Und die Eigenartigkeit steigt weiter!

Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt, als er mir seine knochige Hand entgegenstreckte.

„Ich denke wir beide sind derselben Meinung, was die Heavens angeht, das haben sie immerhin nur all zu gut deutlich gemacht." Er schmunzelte.

„Mich beeindruckt ihr Mut, Yumemi. Niemand anderes sich getraut in Anwesenheit von Internationalen Botschaftern solch eine Ansprache zu halten." Besser gesagt niemand außer mir wäre so dumm gewesen.

„Aber danke. Ihre Worte haben diese Sturköpfe zum Nachdenken gebracht, ob gewollt oder nicht."

Zögernd ergriff ich seine Hand und schenkte ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Sein Händedruck war erstaunlich fest für sein Alter. Ich blickte erneut zu seinen Kollegen am Rand der Speerzone und sah überrascht wie der kanadische Botschafter als Erster unter dem Absperrband hinwegtauchte, dicht gefolgt von Miss Frankreich und dem Namenlosen Störenfried. Selbst über die Entfernung wurde ich bei seinem Anblick unruhig und auf einmal schien das Akuto in meinen Ohren zu rauschen.

„Verzeihen sie die Frage, Ukada-san, aber…", ein ungutes Gefühl keimte in meiner Brust auf als der Wind, der über den Platz wehte auf einmal seltsam kalt zu sein schien, obwohl die Sonne inzwischen strahlend am Himmel stand.

„Wer ist dieser Mann? Der große da, der alle mit seiner Stumme einlullt."

„Sie wissen seinen Namen nicht? Ich dachte. So wie sie mit ihm geredet haben.."

„Für mich hieß er vorhin einfach nur Namenloser Störenfried.", gab ich zu und vermied es ihn an zu sehen als er schon wieder lachte. Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass – abgesehen von Kazuya – Geschäftsmänner nicht lachen würden.

„Der Mann ist Kagaja Akira. Er ist der Chinesische Botschafter und ein Idiot." Da konnte ich ihm nur zustimmen.

Doch als ich versuchte den Mann, der eine so offensichtliche Abneigung gegen die Himmel zu besitzen schien, näher in Augenschein zu nehmen, wurde meine Sicht seltsam trübe. Mit gerunzelter Stirn rieb ich mir kurz über das Gesicht und versuchte das Rauschen des Akuto in meinen Ohren aus zu blenden. Beim Heaven-Tower war es immer stärker als normal, aber…Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen presste ich die Hände auf die Ohren, als das Rauschen zu einem lauten Summen anschwoll, dass schmerzhafte gegen meine Schläfen drückte. Und es wurde lauter. Genau wie die Stimmen auf dem Platz. Wie ein Schwarm Insekten trommelten die Stimmen auf mich ein, schrien alle gleichzeitig und so wild durcheinander, dass ein Kopf zu explodieren schien.

„Yumemi? Ist alles in Ordnung."

Mit verschwommenem Blick hob ich wieder den Kopf, war erschrocken über das Chaos, das plötzlich herrschte. Menschen rannten wirr durcheinander, die Geschäftsleute wichen bereits wieder hinter das Absperrband zurück und Ichiko und Suzume starrten nur mit weit aufgerissenen Mündern in den Himmel.

Ich hob den Kopf und tat dasselbe.

Der Turm glühte. Die Luft um den Heaven-Tower flimmerte wild hin und her, dünne Ranken aus glitzerndem Wind wirbelten lose Blätter und Staub durch die Luft. Und das Akuto schrie in meinem Kopf. Schrie, kreischte und tobte, weil es die seid Jahren erste Verbindung der beiden Welten spürte.

Dann ein gleißender Lichtblitz. Viele erschrockene Schreie, die sich anhörten wie ein einziger. Und ich rannte aus irgendeinem mir auch heute noch Schleierhaften Grund auf den Leuchtenden Turm zu, anstatt davon weg, wie der Rest der Menschen es gerade zu tun pflegte. Schlitternd bremste ich vor dem Absperrband, Staub schlug mir entgegen und das Akuto wirbelte so laut und drängend in meinem Kopf, dass mir kurz die Luft weg blieb.

Und noch während Ichiko und Suzume auf mich zustolperten und Miss Frankreich im allgemeinen Getümmel auf ihrem üppigen Hintern landete, war ich noch nie so froh wie jetzt, dass mein Kinn angewachsen war, als das Licht von einem Augenblick auf den anderen verschwand.

Und eine mir nur all zu bekannte Gestalt mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei auf den Asphalt plumpste.

* * *

Na wer wird das wohl sein? ;)


	7. Surprise, surprise

**Selfa's back ^^**

Hier Kapitel sechs, ebenfalls etwas kurz, aber das nächste kommt schon morgen:) Habt ihr ein klitzekleines Review für mich übrig?;)

* * *

Chapter six: SUPRISE, SURPRISE

Ich erinnere mich noch heute daran, dass ich mir damals sicher war, dass es Munto war. Das er es einfach sein musste, weil er sich schon viel zu viel Zeit gelassen hatte. Weil er mir versprochen hatte zurück zu kommen und ich mir in diesem einen, winzigen Moment nichts mehr gewünscht hatte, als dass er endlich wieder vor mir stehen würde. Doch so sehr mir diese Möglichkeit damals auch die Luft abgeschnürt hatte, brauchte ich nicht gerade lange um zu kapieren, dass das nur Wunschdenken war. Denn Munto würde niemals mit der Nase voran auf dem Asphalt landen – oder Sachen tragen, die ihn aussehen ließen wie einen Djini.

Ryuely's Lehrling hingegen schon.

„Ach du heilige Scheiße!", keuchte Ichiko neben mir und rieb sich einmal kräftig übers Gesicht, als würde sie ihren Augen nicht trauen. Konnte ich gut nachvollziehen. Mir ging's ähnlich.

„Dreck auf Toast, Toché!", hauchte ich und hatte Mühe nicht auf der Stelle das zeitliche zu segnen. Na, das war vielleicht ein Tag.

„Wie kommt der denn hier her?", murmelte Suzume nachdenklich vom Boden aus, da sie –wie sollte es anders sein – mal wieder über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert war und rieb sich übers Kinn, „Eigenartig, eigenartig."

Ohne groß darüber nach zu denken – generell schien ich das in letzter Zeit nur noch ziemlich selten zu tun – bahnte ich mir bewaffnet mit Ellenbogen und Fäusten einen Weg durch die Umstehenden.

„Yumemi, kannst du nicht mal fünf Minuten stehen bleiben?!", brüllte Ichiko mir hinterher. Ne, kann ich nicht. Die ganzen sensationsgeilen Passanten allerdings schon. Konnten die nicht einmal Platz machen? Immerhin ging es hier um meine Verbindung zu den Himmeln (und Munto) also sollten die gefälligst aufhören sich über die heutige Jugend zu beschweren! Ich hatte heute doch schon oft genug betont, dass Erwachsene einfach nur einen Stock im Arsch hatten!

„Toché!", rief ich unruhig über die Menge hinweg, was wohl keine so gute Idee war und schob zwei vor Schock erstarrte Senioren so sanft wie möglich zur Seite, weil ich befürchtete, dass sie Suzume sonst auf dem Boden Gesellschaft leisten würden – und es wahrscheinlich nicht so gut weg stecken würden wie meine quirlige Freundin. Um Himmels Willen, wo war ich denn hier schon wieder reingeraten? Schnaufend hechtete ich über den Platz, tauchte wenig elegant unter dem Absperrband hindurch und blieb dann abrupt stehen.

„Hey, du! Was willst du in unserer Welt?"

„Geh dahin zurück, wo du hergekommen bist!"

„Verschwinde und lass uns in Ruhe!"

Der junge Magier wurde umringt von einer Gruppe Teenager, Jungs, die wohl gerade unfreiwillig den Anfang der Pupertät durchlebten und es nur diesem Zustand zu verdanken hatten, dass ich ihnen nicht auf der Stelle einem nach dem anderen die Nase brach, während sie auf den erschrockenen Toché herabblickten. Als wäre er ein besonders interessantes Ausstellungsstück.

„Seht euch seine Ohren an!"

„Wie lächerlich."

„Er sieht aus wie ein Monster!"

„Haha, Monster!"

Meine Reaktion war wohl – wie so oft in letzter Zeit – nicht die Schlauste. Und trotzdem ignorierte ich Ichikos verzweifelten, Kazuyas leicht warnenden und selbst Suzumes irgendwie abwesenden Blick, stürmte mit großen Schritten über den Platz und baute mich vor dem noch immer am Boden hockenden Magierlehrling auf, der von der ganzen Situation vollkommen überfordert schien. Wo zur Hölle waren diese verdammten Wachmänner abgeblieben?

„Ihr!", blaffte ich und deutete mit dem Finger diese dummen Taugenichtse „Verschwinden!" Meine Hand schoss zum Ende des Platzes, doch sie rührten sich nicht, wo ich jetzt sah, wie besagte Wachmänner Mühe hatten eine Massenpanik unter Kontrolle zu bringen, „JETZT!"

„Warum sollten wir bitte auf dich hören, hä?", meckerte ein ganz mutiger mich an und ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als sie einfach an mir vorbeimarschieren wollten, „Dieses Ding hat hier doch nichts verlo-…"

„Ihr verschwindet jetzt…", meine Stimme war so schneidend, dass sie mir selbst Angst machte, „Und zwar sofort." Ohne groß darüber nach zu denken griff meine Hand nach seinem Arm, bereit diesen kleinen Penner wenn nötig eigenhändig vom Platz zu schleifen. Wenn selbst die Jugend so negativ auf die Himmel reagierte, wie sollte das dann bitte weitergehen? So viel dazu, meine Generation sei beeindruckt von den Himmeln. Ich konnte einfach nur hoffen, dass dieser Haufen hier eine Ausnahme darstellte und nicht alle so abwertend dachten. Gott, der arme Toché.

Das was als nächstes passierte hatte allerdings selbst ich nicht erwartet. Der Junge kreischte erschrocken auf, riss seinen Arm aus meinem Griff und starrte mich an, als wäre ich zu einem Elch mit zwei Köpfen mutiert. Das einzige, was ich dafür übrig hatte, war ein so dermaßen finsterer Blick, mit dem ich den kleinen Frechdachs am liebsten unter die Erde gebracht hätte. Die Hand auf den Arm gepresst quiekte er panisch auf, als ich einen Schritt in seine Richtung machte und machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt, seine Freunde im Schlepptau.

Es war wirklich erstaunlich zu sehen wie oft „Männer" doch vor Frauen das Weite suchten. Da soll noch mal jemand sagen wir Frauen sind das sanftere Geschlecht. Noch immer kochend und wütend und zugeben auch leicht verwundert über die Reaktion den Jungen – der hatte sich aufgeführt, als hätte ich ihm eine Knarre an die Stirn gehalten - drehte ich mich um, schenkte den starrenden Jungs, die ängstlich zurücksahen noch mal einen vernichtenden Blick und hockte mich vorsichtig zu Toché. Gott der Arme. Reiste von einer Welt zur anderen und musste sich dann auch noch als Monster beschimpfen lassen. Er hatte doch niemandem was getan!

Traurig musterte ich seine irgendwie verletzte und verwirrte Miene. Ich hatte den kleinen Kerl viel winziger und kindlicher in Erinnerung. Aber eigentlich…er müsste jetzt im gleichen Alter wie mein Bruder sein. Den müsste er allerdings schon um einige Zentimeter überragen. Der strubbelige, blonde Haarschopf war allerdings noch derselbe. Oben auf diese kleine Kappe.

Ein seltsames Kribbeln in meinem Nacken brachte mich dazu einmal über die Schulter zu blicken. Ich wünschte ich hätte es nicht getan. Mein Herz stolperte einmal und verflüchtigte sich dann wieder in tiefere Regionen. Der gesamte Platz starrte uns an. Ob mich oder Toché war mir nicht so ganz klar, allerdings war wohl nicht nur ich kurz davor mir die Hand gegen die Stirn zu hauen. Ichiko sah aus, als würde sie mich am liebsten in Ketten legen und windelweich prügeln, während Kazuya ausnahmsweise mal ziemlich geschockt wirkte und letztenendes war Ukada wohl der einzige, der das ganze mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis, Zufriedenheit und Belustigung begutachtete.

„Yumemi?"

Perplex drehte ich den Kopf und unterdrückte ein erschrockenes Quieken, als Toché plötzlich aufrecht vor mir stand – und mich überragte! Mit großen, noch immer kindlichen Augen schaute der junge, der in fünf Jahren einen gewaltigen Satz gemacht hatte, zu mir hinab. Fragend, verwirrt und noch immer leicht beunruhigt wegen den starrenden Menschen. Doch dann hellte sich sein Blick plötzlich auf und er sah aus, als würde er vor Freude gleich vom Boden abheben.

„Du bist es wirklich! Es geht dir gut und…oh."

Ach du grüne Neune, wieso kniete er denn jetzt vor mir auf dem Boden?! Halt! Noch auffälliger ging's doch nicht! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, sto~p!

„Verzeiht mir, hime.", schniefte er doch tatsächlich und ein unglaublich fröhliches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, „Ich bin nur so froh, dass es euch gut geht und…und…" Seine Augen glänzten verräterisch. Scheiße!

„Toché, hör gefälligst auf mich so zu nennen.", zischte ich verzweifelt und ich fragte mich, wie so ein breites Lächeln überhaupt in dieses schmale Gesicht passte.

„Wir haben uns alle so schreckliche Sorgen um dich gemacht.", brabbelte er drauf los, „Ryuely hat mir ständig gesagt, dass wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen, aber Munto war auch nicht mehr da und sie haben uns nicht erlaubt nach unten zu kommen und ich konnte dich auch nicht sehen, obwohl meine Ausbildung jetzt bald abgeschlossen ist, aber das ist jetzt egal, denn vielleicht kannst du bald mit zurück kommen und dann siehst du alle anderen wieder und…"

„Toché!", fauchte ich schon fast, ging ebenfalls in die Knie und packte ihn an den Schultern. Hinter mir setzten sich die Geschäftsleute um den nun nicht mehr namenlosen Störenfried, alias jetzt Kagaja in Bewegung. Und auch die anderen Menschen schienen sich auf einmal nicht mehr um die Absperrung zu kümmern und behandelten das gestreifte Band nur noch wie ein, nun ja, normales gestreiftes Band eben.

Da Toché den Ernst der momentanen Lage allerdings nicht wirklich zu erkennen schien, sondern immer noch damit beschäftigt war zu beteuern, wie viele Sorgen sich doch alle um mich gemacht hatten – was mich an einem anderen Ort wohl zu Tränen gerührt hatte, hier jedoch noch hinderlicher gewesen wäre, als die Tatsache, dass der Junge seinen Mund einfach nicht halten wollte – packte ich seine Schultern fester und widerstand dem Drang ihn vor aller Augen einmal kräftig durch zu schütteln. „Toché, hör mir doch mal bitte kurz zu. Ich freue mich auch dich wiederzusehen, aber halt verdammt noch mal den Mund und…"

„Aber warum denn, hime, ich freue mich doch nur dich…"

„Toché, jetzt sei still und hör mir zu!" Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Na endlich.

„Hör mir zu, du kennst mich nicht und ich kenne dich nicht, ja? Sie dürfen nicht wissen, wer ich bin! Niemand weiß es! Niemand hat eine Ahnung, verstehst du was ich meine? Und das muss so bleiben. Ich hab es Munto versprochen!"

Wenn ich ihn nicht schon vorher überzeugt hatte, dann spätestens als der Name seines Königs fiel. Fast sofort wurde sein Blick ernst und plötzlich wirkte er viel kühler. Und beinahe sofort vermisste ich diese kindliche Freude.

„Oh verflucht. Natürlich." Er stand auf und das mit so einer Selbstsicherheit, dass das Bild vom kleinen, leicht schüchternen, blonden Jungen irgendwie ins Wanken geriet. Ich nahm die Hände von seinen Schultern und versuchte mich an einem hoffentlich beruhigenden Lächeln.

„Also, wir haben uns noch nie gesehen. Ich bin kein Schicksalmädchen und habe die Himmel nie in meinem Leben besucht, alles klar?"

Er nickte mit ernstem Blick, doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten trotzdem noch immer erfreut. Ich wollte noch etwas sagen, ihm irgendwie die Frage stellen, die mir gerade heiß und prickelnd auf der Zunge brannte, doch noch bevor ich den Mund aufmachen konnte legte sich eine große Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Yumemi, ist alles in Ordnung?" Ich warf Ukada einen erleichterten Blick zu und nickte leicht.

„Alles in Ordnung."

„Na sieh mal einer an." Wieder einmal bescherte die schmierige Stimme mir eine Gänsehaut und ich warf Toché einen hoffentlich warnenden Blick zu, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass man diesem Mann in meinen Augen nicht trauen durfte.

„Welch ein Zufall. Bitte sagt uns euren Namen und euer Anliegen.", schnurrte Kagaja fast und ich war unheimlich froh als Ichiko neben mir erschien. Suzume lag bereits wieder in Kazuyas Armen und die anderen Botschafter hatten sich in einem Halbkreis um uns versammelt, während Schaulustige in einigen Metern Entfernung um uns herumschlichen in der Hoffnung etwas von Bedeutung auf zu schnappen, nur gestoppt von den wütenden Anzugmännern.

Toché erwiderte Kagaja's Blick mit erhobenem Kopf, doch ich sah die Aufregung und Angst hinter seinen Augen. Verdammt, der Junge konnte nicht älter sein als fünfzehn und sah sich einem irgendwie beunruhigenden und einschüchternden Zweimetermann gegenüber. Wenn es nach mir ginge würde ich ihn am liebsten packen und bis nach Afrika schleifen, solange er nicht weiter diesem falschen Typen gegenüberstand.

„Natürlich, Herr. Bitte verzeihen sie mir mein unangemeldetes Auftauchen. Mein Name ist Toché und ich bin der Lehrling der Lady Ryuely." Er neigte respektvoll den Kopf, „Es ist mir eine Ehre den Himmeln als Botschafter dienen zu können. Ich wurde hergeschickt, um eine Nachricht der einzelnen Länder zu überbringen und…"

Er geriet ins Stocken und sein Blick wanderte ein wenig überfordert über die Anwesenden. Hilfesuchend blieb er bei mir hängen, doch ich schüttelte nur hilflos den Kopf und betete, dass er schnell wieder weg sah. Doch Kagaja war es bereits aufgefallen.

„Kennt ihr Hidaka-san bereits, Toché-san? Es erweckt den Anschein."

Ichiko neben mir schien einem halben Herzinfakt nahe, während Suzume erschrocken zusammen zuckte, was dank Kazuyas Armen aber hoffentlich niemandem auffiel. Angst huschte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über Toché's Gesicht, löste sich doch beinahe sofort wieder auf.

„Nein, leider nicht, ich wollte ihr lediglich meinen Dank für ihre Hilfe aussprechen." Er drehte sich zu mir und neigte erneut den Kopf.

„Nicht der Rede wert.", presste ich hervor und versuchte mich an einem halbherzigen Lächeln. Da es wohl ziemlich angestrengt wirken musste, ließ ich es schnell wieder sein.

„Toché.", Udaka's Hand drückte sanft meine Schulter als der Geschäftsmann vortrat. Als erster streckte er Toché die Hand entgegen und sagte: „Ich möchte mich hiermit aufrichtig für das Verhalten unserer Bürger entschuldigen. Sie sind noch jung und naiv und wussten nicht, dass ihr ein Botschafter seid. Ich sage es nicht gerne, doch leider sind viele euer Welt gegenüber noch sehr misstrauisch."

Zögernd beäugte Toché die ausgestreckte Hand, ergriff sie dann jedoch langsam und ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über seine jungen Züge.

„Es ist nicht nötig sich zu entschuldigen. Jeder sollte frei seine Meinung äußern dürfen."

Oh man, wenn ich nicht eine vollkommen falsche Vorstellung hatte, benahm sich Toché gerade selber wie einer von diesen Geschäftsmännern. Sprach in Rätseln und lullte alle mit seiner Stimme ein. Was war nur aus dem kleinen, schüchternen Kind geworden? Nicht nur du wirst älter, das weißt du aber schon, oder?

„Um auf den Grund meines Besuchs zurück zu kommen.", begann Toché und straffte erneut die Schultern, „Ich wurde wie bereits erwähnt ausgewählt um eine Botschaft der Länder und vor allem von meiner Meisterin Lady Ryuely persönlich zu überbringen. Allerdings…" Sein Blick glitt wieder über die Anwesenden und blieb leicht verwundert an einer Kamera hängen, die sich zwischen den Menschen entlang schob. Eine Kamera! Ich hatte Mühe nicht gleich das Bewusstsein zu verlieren und klammerte mich schwankend an Ichiko. Die Arme war selbst schon vor einer Ewigkeit zu einer halben Salzsäure erstarrt.

„Allerdings denke ich, dass wir das im Vertrauen Besprechen sollten. Lady Ryuely sah voraus, dass heute ein Treffen mehrer Botschafter stattfinden würde, weshalb sie den heutigen Tag für meine Ankunft wählte. Wenn sie mir sagen könnten, wo ich diese Botschafter finden könnte, dann…"

„Ganz ruhig, mein Junge." Ukada lächelte sanft und legte seine zweite Hand über ihre beiden Hände.

„Sie haben Glück." Er machte eine ausladende Geste, die alle Anwesenden Geschäftsmänner mit ein schloss, „Besagte Botschafter sind bereits versammelt. Und nachdem wir heute bereits einige…" Seine Augen huschten kurz zu mir und Belustigung flackerte in seinem Blick, „Angeregte Konversationen geführt haben, sind wir nur all zu gerne bereit uns ihre Botschaften an zu hören. Ich denke, wir alle sind außerdem der Meinung, dass die Menschheit ebenfalls eine Nachricht für die Heavens hat."

Ich sah deutlich, wie unendliche Erleichterung über Tochés Gesicht huschte, als er erkannte, dass Ukada ihm – anders als die übrigen Umstehenden, deren Blicke sich wie Nadeln in seinen Rücken bohrten – nicht mit unverholenem Misstrauen gegenüber trat. Aber was sollte das heißen? Nachricht an die Heavens?

Mein Kopf ruckte in Richtung Kazuya, doch diese bedeutete mir mit einer Geste den Mund zu halten. Nachricht an die Heavens? Oh verdammt, ich musste wissen, was ich verpasst hatte. Warum war ich auch abgehauen? Weil sie dich sonst wahrscheinlich eh rausgeworfen hätten. Ich massierte mich angestrengt die Stirn und schüttelte Ichiko einmal kurz durch. Wir benahmen uns hier gerade ein wenig auffällig.

„Nun denn, Toché, ich schlage vor, wir ziehen uns für das Gespräch an einen etwas…unauffälligeren…Ort zurück. Takamori-kun? Ist es möglich zu ihrem Firmengebäude zurück zu kehren?", fragte er dann an Kazuya gewand, welcher sofort nickte.

„Natürlich. Ich denke auch, dass es besser ist, uns erst mal aus dem allgemeinen Umfeld… zurück zu ziehen.", endete er leicht säuerlich.

Mit einem für ihn ungewohnt genervten Gesicht, drückte er wie zum Beweis die Hand auf eine Kamera, die sich zugegeben gerade wirklich nah an ihn zu Suzume heran zu schleichen versuchte und warf dem Kameramann einen so dermaßen finsteren Blick zu, dass er schlagartig fahl wurde und möglichst schnell das weite suchte. Und wahrscheinlich hätte Kazuya auch noch sämtliche Umstehende mit Blicken erdolcht, wenn Suzume ihm nicht sanft eine Hand auf die Wange gelegt hätte. Jetzt schien er wieder die Ruhe in Person zu sein. Manchmal war es wirklich gruselig, was für eine Wirkung sie auf ihn hatte.

„Meine Herren, Madame Berthoud. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden.", sagte Ukada höflich und legte Toché freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Junge schien dank dieser Geste wohl am liebsten Luftsprünge machen zu wollen, blieb aber dankenswerterweise am Boden und warf noch mal einen dankbaren Blick in meine Richtung. Doch selbst ich sah das Unbehagen dahinter, als Kagaja's Hand sich auf seine andere Schulter legte und er, flankiert von beiden, durch die neugierige Menge davon in Richtung Innenstadt geführt wurde.

Ichiko neben mir schien endlich aus ihrer Starre erwacht zu sein, denn als die Gruppe Geschäftsmänner sich, begleitet von einem halben dutzend Kameras durch die Menge schob, gab sie ein seltsames Geräusch von sich. Irgendwas zwischen verzweifeltem Lachen, Stöhnen und Schluchzen.

„Ihr bringt mich noch ins Grab.", hauchte sie und schien den Tränen nahe, „Yumemi, wegen dir werde ich eines Tages an einem Herzstillstand krepieren und dann werde ich dich für den Rest deines Lebens als Geist heim suchen, hast du das kapiert, du dummes Huhn?" Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie beträchtlich schwankte und momentan Ähnlichkeit mit einem Fisch hatte, bestand meine erste Handlung eh darin mir das Lachen zu verkneifen, doch ich brachte glücklicherweise noch ein knappes Nicken zustande. Ansonsten hätte sie mich wohl doch noch vor versammelter Mannschaft erdrosselt.

Erleichtert sah ich auf, als Suzume sich zu uns schob. Sie warf Kazuya noch einmal einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu, den er nicht minder sehnsüchtig erwiderte, doch er musste den Männern folgen. Normalerweise wären wir, oder zumindest Suzume einfach mitgegangen. Aber auch, wenn ich scheinbar keine Standpauke zu erwarten hatte, konnte ich mir denken das mindestens Kagaja und Miss Frankreich mich auf keinen Fall noch mal dabei oder auch nur in der Nähe haben wollten. Und wahrscheinlich stimmte der Rest, Ukada ausgenommen ihnen da auch zu.

Trotzdem konnte ich nicht anders als dem seltsamen Gespann aus Anzugträgern und Toché, der mit seinen bunten, irgendwie orientalischen Kleidern selbst auf der anderen Seite des Platzes und zwischen hunderten Menschen noch auffiel, besorgt hinterher zu sehen und zu hoffen, dass das nicht aus dem Ruder laufen würde. Ich hatte verdammt noch mal genug Aufregung für einen Tag.

„Alles wird gut, Yumemi." Überrascht sah ich auf Suzumes feine Hand an meinem Arm und erhielt eins ihrer strahlendsten Lächeln, „Toché packt das schon. Und wenn nicht trittst du den Sturköpfen halt noch ein zweites Mal in den Hintern. Aber dann will ich gefälligst mitmachen!"

Ich konnte bei ihrem enthusiastischen Blick nicht anders als zu Lachen, schloss meine kleine Freundin kurzerhand in die Arm und zog auch Ichiko dazu. Diese schien das ganze ja nicht so prickelnd zu finden, doch sie ließ unser Gelächter stillschweigend – und grinsend – über sich ergehen, bevor sie uns dankenswerterweise drauf aufmerksam machte, dass wir noch immer von allen Seiten angestarrt wurden. Ich streckte den Umstehenden kurzerhand die Zunge raus und schlängelte mich dann meine beiden Freundinnen im Schlepptau durch die Menge, nachdem Suzume uns offenbart hatte, dass Kazuya ihr gesagt hatte, wir sollten so schnell wie möglich nachkommen.

Ich warf noch einmal einen Blick zurück auf den Heaven-Tower, schloss die Augen um dem lauten Lachen des Akuto zu lauschen und unterdrückte ein breites Lächeln.

Bald, dachte ich nur, als ich den Kopf hob und versuchte das obere Ende des Turms zwischen den Wolken aus zu machen. Vergeblich. Bald sehe ich euch alle wieder.

Und wenn Munto sich nicht endlich mal ebenfalls hier her zurück bequemen würde, dann konnte er aber was erleben. Ich hatte mich mit einigen der wohl Einflussreichsten Menschen an gelegt. Da hätte ich auch kein Problem damit einem spitzohrigen König mal die Leviten zu lesen.

* * *

Charaktere:

Toché


	8. Word fluence

Chapter seven: WORD FLUENCE

Schweigend saßen wir in der Lobby der Takamori-Coorporation und starrten an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Gut, was heißt wir, Ichiko rannte seid einer geschlagenen halben Stunde vor meiner Nase auf und ab und ich verspürte allmählich das Verlangen sie zu packen und zurück auf die Couch zu drücken. Die Frau machte einen ja ganz kirre! Suzume schlenderte mit einem seligen Lächeln und Euphiee im Schlepptau am großen Aquarium vorbei und bestaunte die exotischen Fische.

Wieder einmal musste ich zugeben, dass Kazuya nicht normal war. Und Geld besaß. Im Alter von 23 Jahren hatte er sich ein halbes Imperium aufgebaut und hatte wohl jetzt schon mehr Kohle, als er je würde ausgeben können. Das Grundgerüst des Unternehmens hatte er zwar, wenn man Suzume vertrauen konnte, bereits von seinen Eltern übernommen – die Suzume übrigens genauso vergötterten wie ihr Sohn – doch ich war mir sicher, dass die nicht für das Aquarium und die zusätzlich Million auf seinem Konto verantwortlich waren.

Allein die Lobby, die ich schon so oft durchquert hatte, dass sie mir beinahe so vertraut war, wie unser Campus, war wahrer Luxus. Abgesehen von dem Aquarium, das rund zehn Meter von der Wand gegenüber den Fahrstühlen einnahm, war der Raum relativ schlicht. Gold und Créme-Töne dominierten und wurden an einzelnen Stellen von beispielsweise dunkelbraunen Sofas und Sesseln ergänzt. Die Fahrstühle waren ebenfalls dunkel gehalten, allerdings prangte auf jeder der Türen in feinem Gold das Zeichen des Unternehmens: Ein T in leicht altertümlicher Schrift mit einem schmucken Schnörkel bei der oberen Linie, eingerahmt von einem leichten Oval. Schlicht aber Schick. Ganz Kazuya-like könnte man sagen.

Wobei, wenn ich mir Suzume so ansah, die gerade lachend durch die Lobby rannte und damit einen älteren Geschäftsmann beinahe zu Tode erschreckte, wäre es ihr wohl sogar egal gewesen, wenn Kazuya an der Straße stehen und Hotdogs verkaufen würde. Sie hatte ihn immerhin schon lange bevor er das alles hier geerbt hatte vergöttert, also war das nicht mal annähernd meine größte Sorge. Sondern eher die Frage, wer als erstes die Radischen von unten betrachten würde, wenn Kazuya mal auf die Idee kommen würde ihr einen echten Heiratsantrag zu machen (und ich wusste, dass er mit dem Gedanken spielte, seid sie achtzehn war), da ihr Vater sagen wir ziemlich…überfürsorglich war? Und dass der Angebetete seiner Tochter ca. fünf Jahre älter war als sie, machte das ganze nicht unbedingt besser. Deshalb überwachte er beide mit Adleraugen, immer bereit Kazuya die Finger ab zu hacken, sollten sie an falschen Stellen landen – Glücklicherweise waren sie nicht auf den Kopf gefallen (Suzume teils ausgenommen). Warum verbrachten wir wohl sonst mehr Zeit in Kazuyas Firma als zu Hause?

Kopfschüttelnd sah ich zurück zu Ichiko. Ich sollte aufhören über so etwas zu philosophieren, wenn ich doch genau wusste, dass mein Hirn nur versuchte mich ab zu lenken. Mein Blick wanderte zu einem der großen Bildschirme, die überall in der Lobby verteilt an der Decke hingen und auf denen gerade ein Werbespot lief, ohne wirklich hin zu sehen. Jedenfalls solange, bis auf einmal Ukada ins Bild lief. Dicht gefolgt vom Störenfried und Kazuya. Und in der Mitte…

„Ichiko! Suzume!"

Mit großen Augen starrte ich auf den Fernseher und direkt in Tochés leicht angespanntes Gesicht. Ukada und Kagaja führten ihn durch einen großen Saal, voll von Reportern, der mir nur allzu gut bekannt war, da ich ihn bereits öfter betreten hatte.

„Sie sind oben im Pressesaal.", murmelte Ichiko neben mir und kniff nachdenklich die Augen zusammen. Suzume summte derweil irgendwas vor sich hin. Kameras blitzten und flackerten im Bild, während Ukada Toché den Stuhl direkt in der Mitte des leicht erhöhten Podiums hinter dem länglichen Tisch anbot und sich dann daneben sinken ließ. Erleichterung flammte kurz in mir auf, als Kazuya sich schnell auf den Stuhl auf Tochés anderer Seite fallen ließ und so verhinderte, dass Kagaja den Platz für sich beanspruchte. Falls es ihm auffiel, so ließ der Geschäftsmann es sich nicht weiter anmerken, sondern lächelte nur freundlich in die Kameras.

Ich schluckte und tauschte einen unruhigen Blick mit Ichiko, die mein Unbehagen offenbar teilte. Irgendwie artete das ganze ein bisschen aus…Toché war gerade erst angekommen und wurde schon vor einen Haufen sensationsgieriger Menschen gesetzt. Verdammt, das machten diese Idioten doch mit Absicht.

„Willkommen meine Damen und Herren.", Kagajas Stimme wirkte selbst über den Fernseher schleimig und langsam aber sicher verstummten sämtliche Gespräche in der Lobby. Selbst Euphieemia saugte sich von ihrem Bildschirm los und lugte hinter dem marmornen Empfangstresen hervor, als Kagaja die Pressekonferenz für eröffnet erklärte. Es war regelrecht unheimlich wie schnell sämtliche Hände in die Höhe schossen und Tochés Gesicht eine leicht ungute Farbe annahm. Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als ich Kagaja leicht lächeln sah. Denn ich war wahrscheinlich die einzige, der auffiel wie schadenfroh besagtes Lächeln war.

„Bitte, stellen sie alle nacheinander ihre Fragen.", sagte Ukada und ließ den Blick einmal eindringlich über die Reporter schweifen, „Wir werden versuchen alle Fragen so konkret wie möglich zu beantworten, allerdings stehen wir leicht unter Zeitdruck und…"

„Souma Lee, von der Tokyo Times! Weshalb ein Zeitdruck?", rief sofort ein Mann in der ersten Reihe und Ukada hob eine Augenbraue.

„Na gut, dann so. Toché?"

Der Junge nickte einmal steif und holte dann tief Luft. Aber ich sah trotzdem wie seine Lippen leicht bebten.

„Ich wurde heute hierher geschickt mit dem Auftrag eine Botschaft der einzelnen Länder und insbesondere meiner Meisterin Lady Ryuely, der ersten Botschafter der Himmel zu überbringen…", wiederholte beinahe dieselben Worte, die er auch vorhin auf dem Turmplatz gesagt hatte, wurde aber beinahe sofort schon wieder unterbrochen.

„Higaja Saito, Le Monde! Welche Botschaft?", ertönte es von weiter hinten und der Blonde blinzelte verwirrt.

„Ähm…"

„Ich bitte sie, lassen sie Botschafter Toché aussprechen.", verlangte Ukada nun eindringlicher. Botschafter Toché. Auch er schien sich wohl noch nicht so ganz sicher zu sein, was er von dieser Bezeichnung halten sollte, straffte dann aber die Schultern.

„Wie bereits gesagt, bin ich hergeschickt worden. Lady Ryuely sah eine Versammlung vieler Hochrangiger Persönlichkeiten voraus, weshalb sie den heutigen Tag für meine Ankunft wählte. Die Himmel sind bereits seid längerem der Ansicht, dass diese halbherzige Verbindung der Welten nicht mehr weiter bestehen kann. Deshalb bat sie mich der Unteren Welt eine einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten, den die verschiedenen Königreiche in gegenseitigem Einverständnis beschlossen haben. Als ich heute hier her kam, wurde ich selbst Zeuge der Spannungen zwischen unseren Welten und den Missverständnissen."

Beim Gedanken an diese kleinen Teufel verengte ich die Augen, konnte aber trotzdem nicht umhin, Toché für einen Moment zu bewundern. Erstaunlich was die Zeit aus einem machen konnte.

„Doch ich wurde auch gleichzeitig Zeuge davon, dass nicht alle Menschen dieser Meinung sind, was mir sehr berührte. Nichts desto trotz…"

„Entschuldigung, Joanna Michels, London Times, aber was genau meinen sie damit?", rief eine rothaarige Reporterin aus der ersten Reihe und rückte geschäftig ihre Brille gerade, „Was soll das bedeuten, nicht alle Menschen sind dieser Meinung?"

Toché öffnete bereits den Mund und ich befürchtete schon, dass er vergessen hatte, was ich ihm vorhin gesagt hatte, doch Kagaja ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.

„Ich denke es ist bekannt, dass der Großteil der Menschen den Heavens gegenüber verständlicherweise skeptisch ist."

Zähneknirschend starrte ich auf den Bildschirm. Kam mir das nur so vor oder formulierte er es absichtlich so, als ob die andere Seite entscheidend in der Minderheit war?

„Ich würde sie daher bitten solche unsinnigen Fragen zu unterlassen, wir stehen unter Zeitdruck." Die rothaarige wirkte wenig begeistert, schwieg aber und Toché sah dies als Zeichen weiter zu sprechen.

„Besagtes Zeitlimit ist darauf zurück zu führen, dass ich bereits am heutigen Abend zurückerwartet werde. Lady Ryuely und die Vorsitzenden der jeweiligen Länder baten mich lediglich den Vorschlag unter die Menschen zu bringen und danach möglichst schnell zurück zu kehren, da wir erst vor kurzem die Rückkehr einer wichtigen Persönlichkeit zu feiern hatten."

„Von wem sprechen sie?"

Aber Toché schüttelte nur den Kopf, während mein Herz inzwischen Purzelbäume schlug und ich das Gefühl hatte, dass irgendetwas mir die Luft abschnürte. Für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, dass die Zeit stillstand. Das einzig und allein das aufgeregte Stolpern meines Herzens sich in dieser Leere bewegte und jegliche Kontrolle über meinen Körper sich in Luft ausgelöst hatte. Ichiko und Suzume griffen nach meinen Händen, wanden die Blicke jedoch auch nicht ab. Sie dachten das gleiche wie ich. Rückkehr einer wichtigen Persönlichkeit…

„Doch glücklicherweise traf ich direkt auf die Verantwortlichen und bin erleichtert sagen zu können, dass unser Vorschlag…"

„Die Weltbevölkerung hat heute…" Kagaja hob ohne jegliche Vorwarnung die Stimme und blickte Selbstsicher – und leicht herablassen, wie ich fand – in die Kameras. Toché verstummte verunsichert und Ukada reagierte genauso wie ich. Mit einem wütenden Blick und zusammengekniffenen Augen. Dieser Penner wollte Toché nicht verkünden lassen, was auch immer sie beschlossen hatten.

„Die Weltbevölkerung hat heute...", wiederholte er und erhob sich geschmeidig wie eine Schlange von seinem Platz, wohl wissend, das sämtliche Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren, „Eine wichtige Entscheidung getroffen, die die Zukunft aller deutlich beeinflussen wird. Nach reichlicher Überlegung und einer Konferenz aller Botschafter der verschiedenen Kontinente und Staaten sind wir heute Nachmittag, trotz geringfügiger Differenzen…"

Geringfügig?! Das Blut in meinen Adern begann zu kochen. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen wären die Himmel auf Gedeih und Verderb zu etwas Bösen erklärt worden. Wie konnte er es wagen es jetzt so dar zu stellen, als sei er der Engel bei der ganzen Sache?

„…Zu einem sehr eindeutigen Urteil gelangt, dass sich überraschenderweise mit der Bitte der Heavens übereinstimmt."

Eindeutig? Bitte? Toché hatte einen Vorschlag überbracht. Dieser Kerl verdrehte die Worte so, dass er es aussehen ließ, als wären die Himmel von unserer Entscheidung abhängig!

Er breitete die Arme aus, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können und ich war mir sicher, dass ich die Finger in meinen Händen gerade zerquetschte.

„Hiermit geben wir die Wiederaufnahme des Botschafterprogramms bekannt. Die verschiedenen Länder haben beschlossen auf die Bitte der Heavens einzugehen und werden bereits in einer Woche den nächsten Botschafter in Begleitung einiger ausgewählter Personen in die Heavens schicken. Botschafter Toché wird noch heute Abend dort hin zurückkehren und seinen Auftraggebern die glückliche Nachricht überbringen. Auch, wenn wir riskieren auf geteilte Meinungen in der Weltbevölkerung zu stoßen, so sind wir der Ansicht, dass Veränderungen nötig geworden sind. Wir dürfen uns nicht vor dem was kommt fürchten, sondern müssen ihm offen und mutig entgegentreten."

In diesem Moment glaubte ich doch ernsthaft mich verhört zu haben. Kazuya spannte sich kaum merklich an und eine Spur Unbehagen glitt über Ukadas Züge. Das war doch ein Scherz. Ein verdammter Scherz! Dieser verdammte, störrische, schleimige Politiker benutzte meine Worte! MEINE! Die er vorhin noch Angezweifelt und als Jugendliche Naivität bezeichnet hatte! Oh wie gerne hätte ich jetzt einen Baseballschläger? Ich würde dem Kerl den Schädel wegpusten!

„Die Gruppe um den Botschafter wird in den Heavens leben, ihre Kultur und ihre Gesellschaft kennen lernen und nach Ablauf der Zeit zu uns zurückkehren, um uns seinen Eindruck zu berichten. Von diesem und dem Eindruck der ihn begleitenden Personen werden wir unser Handeln abhängig machen. Selbstverständlich hoffen wir auf eine friedliche, allen Menschlichen und Nichtmenschlichen zusagende Lösung. Jedoch und so leid es mir auch tut dies zu sagen…"

Er drehte sich zur Seite und sprach nun direkt zu Toché. Sein Ton versetzt mit einer winzigen, kaum erkennbaren Spur von Abscheu – von der ich mir sicher war, dass sie nicht nur mir auffallen konnte. Irgendjemand musste doch sehen, was für ein falsches Spiel dieser Mann trieb. Ichiko drückte meine Hand, doch ich hörte ihre und Suzumes beruhigende Worte kaum. Noch immer pulsierte die Wut in meinem Bauch. Und selbst das Akuto rauschte missbilligend in meinen Ohren.

„Sollte dieses Vorhaben in irgendeiner Art und Weise scheitern, das heißt, wird dem Botschafter oder einem seiner Begleiter geschadet oder es geschieht etwas, dass wir als Weltbevölkerung nicht tolerieren können, wird das Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Sollten wir auch nur ansatzweise irgendwelche aggressiven Handlungen von ihrer Seite aus erkennen, so werden wir nicht zögern, alle in unserer Macht stehenden Ressourcen zu nutzen, um den Schutz der Menschheit zu sichern." Grabesstille. Weit aufgerissene Münder und perplexe Gesichter.

Toché erhob sich schweigend. Das Gesicht in den Nacken gelegt, um dem so viel größeren Mann ins Gesicht sehen zu können und ich wünschte mir ich könnte ihm in diesem Moment irgendwie helfen. Doch anscheinend war das gar nicht nötig.

„Selbstverständlich.", sagte der junge Magier mit fester Stimme und neigte respektvoll den Kopf, jedoch ohne den Blick ab zu wenden, „Sie sorgen sich um das Wohl ihrer Mitmenschen. Wir akzeptieren ihre Bedingungen, allerdings gilt für unsere Seite dasselbe."

Er streckte eine Hand aus, eine sehr menschliche Geste, von der ich mir sicher war, sie nie in den Himmeln gesehen zu haben und mich vermuten ließ, dass der Lehrling nicht umsonst geschickt worden war, obwohl er noch so jung war. Er war geschickt worden, weil er gerade wegen seiner Jugend noch in der Lage war sich an zu passen.

„Die Beziehung zwischen unseren Welten ist zweifelsohne angespannt.", bestätigte er nur das, was alle im Raum dachten und – dessen war ich mir selbst vor dem Fernseher sicher – zweifelsohne auch fühlen konnten. Niemand sagte auch nur ein Wort. Er nannte es angespannte Beziehung. Insgeheim bezeichnete es jeder als Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Und dieser Sturm würde schrecklich sein, sollte er einmal aufkommen.

„Doch genau aus diesem Grund wünschen wir uns, dass durch das Treffen unserer Welten die Wogen geglättet und wir Gemeinsamkeiten und Verbundenheit entdecken und schaffen können. Wir sind Teil desselben Universums, desselben Planeten und so gesehen auch derselben Welt."

Seine Hand war noch immer ausgestreckt, forderte nun Kagaja seinerseits dazu auf, Farbe zu bekennen. Und ich sah an dem missbilligenden Funkeln in den Augen, dass Toché sich gerade ungewollt einen Feind gemacht hatte. Er hatte Kagaja nämlich –ob gewollt oder nicht – die Show gestohlen. Und ich sprühte nur so vor Schadenfreude. Der Mann ergriff Tochés Hand und schüttelte sie kurz.

„Auf den Frieden.", sagte Ukada laut.

Seine Hand legte sich ebenfalls über die verschränkten Finger und alle anderen Botschafter, erhoben sich und taten es im gleich, bis Kazuyas Hand – die Hand des Japanischen Botschafters wie mir erst jetzt nach einer halben Ewigkeit klar wurde und mich beinahe dazu brachte quiekend vom Sofa zu rutschen – als letzte oben auflag und das Podium unter einem Meer aus Blitzlichtern begraben wurde. Das war ein Bild für die Götter. Oder auch perfektes Material für sämtliche Klatschzeitungen der Welt.

„Auf den Frieden!", wiederholten Kagaja und Toché gleichzeitig und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte ich den Eindruck, dass Toché leicht schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog, als die Finger um seine Hand noch einmal – und das wahrscheinlich stärker als nötig –zudrückten, bevor das Knäuel aus Händen sich endgültig löste.

„Auf den Frieden!", wiederholten noch einmal sämtliche Botschafter im Chor und das erneute Klicken der Kameras ging um plötzlich begeisterten Klatschen der Menschen in der Lobby unter. Ich drehte den Kopf, musterte die freudigen Menschen im Raum, die die Neuigkeit noch gar nicht wirklich zu realisiert haben schienen und fragte mich im Stillen, während ich Ichikos und Suzume Blicke in meinem Nacken spürte, ob wir wirklich die einzigen waren, denen auffiel, dass die Luft auf dem Podium bis zum zerreisen gespannt war. Und diese Abmachung quasi eine Kampfansage war. Ein falscher Schritt und Kagaja würde dafür sorgen, dass alles den Bach runter ging. Wortwörtlich.

Der Fernseher schaltete sich von selbst aus. Euphiee warf einen glücklichen und aufgeregten Blick in unsere Richtung, doch das Lächeln geriet ins Wanken, als sie unsere bedrückten Gesichter sah.

Die nächste Stunde verging verdammt schleppend, während das Lodern der Wut in meinem Bauch verebbte. Reporter strömten aus den Fahrstühlen und über die Treppen nach unten, rauschten schnatternd oder griesgrämig dreinschauend an uns vorbei und beachteten uns nicht mal mit dem Hintern. Einzig und allein die rothaarige Reporterin mit der Brille warf einen langen Blick in unsere Richtung, was aber auch daran liegen könnte, dass ich es in diesem Moment für nötig erachtet hatten einen langen, angestrengten Seufzer aus zu stoßen.

Als eine viertel Stunde später der Strom langsam verebbte, lehnte ich mich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück und hatte beinahe sofort dieses Bild von rund ein dutzend verschränkten Händen vor den Augen – was mich mit einem Schlag an eine Sache erinnerte.

„Verdammt Suzume!", keuchte ich erschrocken, richtete mich ruckartig auf und packte die kleine an den Schultern, „Seid wann zur Hölle ist Kazuya bitte Japanischer Botschafter? Und warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?" Ich hatte mich schon die ganze Zeit gewundert, warum dieses seltsame Treffen ausgerechnet hier stattgefunden hatte. Klar, Kazuya war ein bekannter Geschäftsmann, allerdings hatte er sich bisher größtenteils aus der Politik rausgehalten und ich hatte gedacht, es hätte schlicht und ergreifend daran gelegen, dass er die größte Firma in der Stadt leitete, in der der Heaven-Tower lag.

Jetzt war ich mich nicht sicher, was besser wäre. Dass ich ein kaltes Bad nötig hatte, um die wenigen Gehirnzellen, die noch vorhanden waren einmal aus ihrem Winterschlaf zu holen oder mich von Ichiko einmal kräftig durchrütteln zu lassen. Ich schien in letzter Zeit echt Tomaten auf den Augen zu haben. Suzume sah mich nur unschuldig an, bevor sie angesichts meiner erschrockenen Miene kicherte.

„Schon seid fast zwei Jahren. Ich dachte, dass wüsstest du. Was dachtest du denn, wieso er bei so wichtigen Treffen dabei ist?"

Stöhnen vergrub ich das Gesicht in den Händen und warf der anscheinend extrem amüsierten Ichiko einen giftigen Blick zu, die es für nötig hielt mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

„Ich brauche dringend Urlaub.", stellte ich nur säuerlich fest. Ich hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren wahrlich besseres zu tun gehabt, als mich über das nutzlose Gebrabbel von Politikern auf zu regen – wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum ich das heute nicht gut vertragen hatte – aber gleichzeitig hatte ich mir halt auch keine Mühe gemacht die einzelnen Verantwortlichen der einzelnen Länder heraus zu finden. Wozu denn auch? Alles, was ich von ihren Entscheidungen mitbekommen hatte, war ziemlicher Müll gewesen. Aber, oh man. Ich schuldete Kazuya verdammt viel, wenn er sogar seinen Posten als Botschafter ausnutzte, um mich in eine Besprechung von internationaler Wichtigkeit ein zu schleusen. Es würde nicht reichen vor ihm auf dem Boden zu kriechen. Ich würde ihm wohl die Füße küssen müssen.

Die nächsten zwei Minuten verbrachten wir wieder schweigend, bis schließlich durch den teuren Teppich gedämpfte Schritte ertönten. Noch bevor ich den Kopf hob, sagte Suzumes Reaktion schon allen, wer uns mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrte. Der kleine Engel flog quasi durch den Raum und landete freudig in Kazuyas Armen. Der Rest der Botschafter hielt es dann wenigstens noch für nötig sich zum Ausgang zu bequemen auch wenn der Großteil mich, sobald sie an mir vorbeikamen, mit finsteren Blicken bedachte. Nett.

Übrig blieben, abgesehen von Kazuya, nur Ukada, Madame Berthoud, der kanadische Botschafter und Kagaja, wobei die letzten drei etwas abseits standen und die Köpfe zusammensteckten, während ihre Blicke immer wieder missbilligend in meine Richtung huschten. Na ja, besser gesagt, der Kanadier schaute missbilligend drein. Meine gute Freundin Miss Frankreich sah aus, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen und Kagaja wirkte auf einmal äußert zielstrebig. Seufzend erhob ich mich und steuerte meine kleine Freundin, ihren Verehrer und Ukada an, zwischen denen ich jetzt auch erstaunlicherweise Toché entdeckte. Doch anders als vorher waren seine bunten, ballonartigen Kleider normaler Straßenkleidung gewichen, die wohl Kazuya gehören musste, da sie ihm ein wenig zu groß schien. Doch hätte er nicht die lilane Kappe getragen hätte ich ihn selbst auf den zweiten Blick fast nicht erkannt.

„Ukada-san. Kazuya. Botschafter Toché." Ich nickte einmal höflich in seine Richtung, um den Schein zu wahren, dass wir uns nicht kannten. Er wirkte alles andere als glücklich darüber, erwiderte das Nicken jedoch mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Dann blickte er einmal an sich herab und warf Ukada einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Sind sie sicher, dass diese Kleidung akzeptabel ist?", fragte er und wirkte in den Sachen irgendwie ein wenig verloren. Ukada lachte nur und selbst Kazuya wirkte ernsthaft belustigt. Jetzt sah Toché auch wieder aus, wie ein normaler 15-jähriger Junge – und nicht wie jemand, der sich gerade gegenüber einem zwei Meter großen, griesgrämigen Geschäftsmann behauptete hatte, der es für nötig gehalten hatte, seine Hand beinahe zu zerquetschen.

„Vollkommen, Botschafter Toché. Sie werden jetzt zurück zum Heaven-Tower begleitet und so werden sie weniger Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Selbstverständlich erhalten sie ihre Kleidung zurück. Es war mir eine Ehre ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen und ich hoffe auf einen positiven Verlauf des Botschafterprogrammes. Bis in sieben Tagen."

Er verabschiedete Toché mit der typisch japanischen Verbeugung und ich widerstand dem Drang dem Jungen hinterher zu winken, als er, flankiert von zwei von Kazuyas Sicherheitsleuten nach draußen geführt wurde. Zurück blieb nur ein seltsam bitterer Nachgeschmack auf meiner Zunge und ein schmerzhaftes Stechen in meiner Brust. Da ging meine Chance auf Antworten dahin. Ich wollte ihm hinterher rennen. Ihn festhalten und wenn nötig in eine Besenkammer sperren, wenn er mir nur sagen könnte, was passiert war. Ob diese wichtige Persönlichkeit wirklich er war. Wieso sie ausgerechnet jetzt kamen. Warum nicht schon früher? Warum? Und auf keine dieser Fragen würde ich eine Antwort bekommen. Ich hatte mir die Möglichkeit durch die Finger gleiten lassen. Verflucht.

„Yumemi.", durchbrach Ukadas Stimme meine trüben Gedanken und ich sah überrascht auf, „Ich würde gerne wissen, was du von dieser Konferenz hältst."

Ich blickte ihn überrascht, wenn nicht zu sagen geschockt, an.

„Warum wollen sie meine Meinung wissen?", fragte ich skeptisch, nicht sicher, was ich von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Ukada teilte meine Einstellung, so viel war klar. Wir beide kämpften für die Himmel, doch er aus anderen Gründen als ich. Und auch wenn besagte Gründe noch nicht kannte und mir auch nicht wirklich sicher war, ob ich sie kennen wollte, so konnte ich nicht anders, als ihm in diesem Fall zu trauen. Doch was kümmerte ihn meine Meinung in einer internationalen Angelegenheit in der ich eh kein Mitsprachrecht hatte wenn ich nicht mal eben die Verantwortlichen beschimpfte?

„Sie war nur Oberflächlich.", sagte ich vorsichtig und mit einer gesunden Portion Wachsamkeit, während mein Blick einmal ungewollt zu den restlichen drei Botschaftern huschte. Sie starrten allesamt mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in meine Richtung. Ukada mochte mich ja sympathisch finden. Doch da war er momentan wohl der einzige.

„Jeder, der auch nur annähernd ein bisschen Grips besitzt muss einfach gemerkt haben, was er da von sich gegeben hat.", murmelte ich weiter und senkte die Stimme, als ein letzter Reporter in Richtung Ausgang eilte, „Er hat Toché unterbrochen, als dieser die Entscheidung verkünden wollte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nicht, dass ein Himmelsmensch eine für die Untere Welt so wichtige Sache ausspricht. Und er hat jede Gelegenheit genutzt, die Himmel als schwächer und von uns Abhängig dar zu stellen.", Ich knirschte beim Gedanken an Kagaja's insgeheim herablassende Formulierungen mit den Zähnen.

„Ach und der Bastard hat mir meine Worte geklaut!", fuhr ich empört fort und vergaß mal wieder den Umstand, dass dieser Mann sehr viel reicher, sehr viel älter und vor allem sehr viel einflussreicher war als ich. Ach was soll's, er war trotzdem ein arroganter Schnösel.

„Was haben sie in seinen Worten wirklich gehört?", stellte Ukada erneut die Frage und auch wenn ich mich normalerweise über diese Hartnäckigkeit gewundert hätte, plapperte ich einfach weiter, „Eine versteckte Drohung. Quasi eine Kriegserklärung.", antwortete ich also nur achselzuckend.

Ich brauchte eine Weile, um zu realisieren, dass Ichiko und Suzume mit offenen Mündern anstarrten und selbst Kazuya ernsthaft geschockt wirkte.

„Was denn?", fragte ich peinlich berührt und versuchte nicht rot an zu laufen, „Ist doch so."

Ichiko wechselte einen seltsamen Blick mit Kazuya und ich wusste nicht, was mich mehr wundern sollte - diese stumme gegenseitige Bestätigung, dass ich einen an der Waffel hatte – oder die Tatsache, dass Ukada eindeutig zu viel lachte.

„Aber warum fragen sie mich so etwas überhaupt?", unterbrach ich barsch seine Belustigung auf meine Kosten und sah wenig begeistert dabei zu, wie er sich noch immer glucksend Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte. Ichiko kniff prüfend die Augen zusammen. Na wenigstens war ich nicht die einzige, der auffiel, dass der Mann irgendwie ein ziemlich falsches Benehmen an den Tag legt – weshalb er irgendwie sympathisch und gleichzeitig trotzdem seltsam war. Und ich wusste immer noch nicht, ob ich ihm nun von Grund auf trauen konnte.

„Ich wusste es!", lachte Ukada allerdings nur und schien sich kein bisschen darum zu kümmern, dass ich ihn inzwischen am liebsten an den Schultern gepackt und durchgeschüttelt hätte. Da ignoriert der mich doch einfach.

„Ich wusste es.", wiederholte er nur und wandte sich dann um, „Kagaja-san, Madame Berthoud, Mister Kenneth.", rief er laut durch den Raum, brachte mich dazu nun wie ein Fisch drein zu blicken und die drei drehten sich wenig begeistert in unsere Richtung. „Bringen wir es hinter uns, ich will nach Hause!"

Mein Blick sprach wohl Bände, denn Miss Frankreich schaute nicht minder giftig in unsere Richtung, während sie sich auf uns zu bewegten.

„Sagen sie mal, was soll das werden, wenn's fertig ist?", brummte Ichiko. Die Arme war wohl mal wieder kurz vorm Durchdrehen. Ich empfing die drei mit eisiger Miene und scherte mich wenig darum, wer hier welchen Rang hatte. Diese Leute hatten meinen Himmeln den Krieg erklärt. Sie hatten es kein bisschen verdient, dass ich vor ihnen Respekt hatte.

Kagaja blickte mit wachsamen grauen Augen auf mich herab und versuchte sich vergeblich an einem aufrichtigen Lächeln. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass er mich momentan lieber erdrosseln würde.

„Hidaka-san. Sie sind noch hier?"

„Sieht ganz so aus."

Seine Lippen pressten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und die Missbilligung stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Warum sollte er es auch verbergen? Allen Anwesenden war inzwischen klar, dass er mich und die Himmel nicht leiden konnte.

„Ich nehme an, die Entwicklung des ganzen sagt ihnen zu?"

„Es hätte schlimmer sein können, ja."

Kazuya warf mir einen mahnenden Blick zu, doch ich ignorierte ihn gekonnt.

„Es freut mich zu hören, dass sie sich meinen Vorschlag zu Herzen genommen haben." Obwohl ich eher den Eindruck hatte, dass sich der Stock noch weiter in ihre Allerwertesten geschoben hatte, als vorher, „Und es freut mich ebenfalls, dass sie das Botschafterprogramm wieder aufgenommen haben."

Als ich diesmal lächelte, war dieses Lächeln echt – denn alleine beim Gedanken daran, was das bedeuten würde, nämlich, dass es doch noch eine Chance gab – begann mein Herz wie ein aufgeregter Vogel zu flattern.

„Das dachte ich mir.", sagte Ukada vergnügt und ich konnte nicht umhin ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu zuwerfen. Ichiko schien heute das Spiegelbild meiner Gedanken zu sein, denn sie tat dasselbe und sprach meine Gedanken aus: „Was genau haben sie gedacht, Ukada-san? Es scheint ja etwas sehr amüsantes zu sein."

Der alte Mann grinste nur vergnügt.

„Ich denke sie haben mitbekommen, dass die Heavens die Ankunft des Botschafters innerhalb einer Woche erwarten, das heißt, die Zeit um einen eigenen Kandidaten zu finden, ist sehr knapp. Doch da sie uns freundlicherweise auf unsere…Defizite in diesem Gebiet aufmerksam gemacht haben, wurde beschlossen ihren Rat noch ein weiteres Mal befolgen." Mit jedem Wort war ich mir sicherer, dass ich strahlte wie ein Christbaum. Meinen Rat? Sie wollten wirklich jemand Junges schicken? Verdammt, ich sollte öfter mal jemanden zur Schnecke machen!

Ich stockte.

„Das hört sich an, als hätten sie schon jemandem im Auge.", stellte ich fest und runzelte die Stirn, „Ich hab ja nichts dagegen, wenn man mich über die Ereignisse aufklärt, allerdings frage ich mich mal wieder, warum sie mir so etwas wichtiges mitteilen wollen." Überrascht registrierte ich Madame Berthoud's Zähneknirschen. War ihr etwas nicht bekommen?

„Oh, das ist ganz einfach. Wir haben uns bereits entschieden."

„Ahja…Und weiter? Wer ist der Glückliche?" Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Erleuchten sie mich."

Kagaja trat vor und seine Miene war wieder die eines kühlen Geschäftsmannes als er sprach, auch wenn hinter dieser Fassade etwas aufloderte, das ich nicht so ganz einordnen konnte. Entweder es war Wut oder Unbehagen. Oder etwas Verschlagenes.

„Nach reichlicher Überlegung brauchten wir jemanden, der gleichzeitig Jung und kompetent ist und deshalb in der Lage, die Welt in angemessener Form zu vertreten. Er sollte eine gute Auffassungsgabe besitzen und auch den Mut die eigene Meinung zu äußern."

Ichiko neben mir hatte auf einmal angefangen nur noch Stoßweise zu atmen und ich bemerkte besorgt, dass ihr Gesicht mit jeder Sekunde weißer wurde. Am besten wir brachten das hier schnell hinter uns.

„Fassen sie sich kurz, Kagaja-san, wer darf jetzt in die Himmel?

Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass es jemand war, der nicht sofort alle Möglichkeiten auf Frieden in den Sand setzte. Der Mann presste die Lippen aufeinander. Und beim nächsten Wort hatte ich Mühe nicht den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

„Sie."

Ichiko verabschiedete sich mit einem gurgelnden Geräusch ins Land der Träume und es fiel mir außerordentlich schwer, ihr nicht Gesellschaft zu leisten.


	9. Little Desasters

**Hallo an alle, die sich weiterhin hier her verirren.**

**Ist denke ich bereits eine Weile her, dass ich die Deutsche Version aktualisiert habe, aber die Englische Übersetzung beanspruchte meine Aufmerksamkeit dann zeitweise doch ein wenig mehr. Es freut mich aber zu sehen, dass es durchaus einige interessierte Leser gibt und hoffe, dass sie auch weiterhin der kleinen Geschichte hier folgen**

**Allerdings muss ich zugeben, ich bin ein bisschen enttäuscht…nicht ein klitzekleines Review? Wenigstens Kritik oder dergleichen, wenn fehlende Qualität oder dergleichen der Grund sein sollte. Aber ich möchte hier auch niemanden zu etwas zwingen – und kann es eh nicht, weshalb ich weiter optimistisch bleibe in der Hoffnung, jemand hinterlässt doch irgendwann ein kleines Feedback.**

**Das Kapitel ist etwas düsterer und ernster als die letzten, aber ich mag es irgendwie trotzdem, gerade weil es ein wenig mehr in die Tiefe geht.**

** _Enjoy reading!_**

* * *

Chapter eight: LITTLE DEASTER

„Yumemi! Hey Yumemi, komm schon, mach die Tür auf, du musst was essen!", rief Ichiko nun schon zum dritten Mal besorgt mit durch das Holz gedämpfter Stimme. Anstatt eine Antwort zu geben kuschelte ich mich nur noch enger in die Kissen und zog mir die Decke über den Kopf, nicht gewillt mit irgendwem zu reden. Draußen war es bereits dunkel und die Nacht war schwarz. Wolken verdeckten jeden noch so kleinen Stern. Man könnte sagen, die Nacht war genauso finster wie meine Gedanken.

Die weiße Tür war abgeschlossen, die Vorhänge so weit wie möglich zu gezogen. Allerdings fehlte schon seit einer Ewigkeit ein Ring in der Halterung und so musste ich wohl oder übel nach draußen starren, wenn das weiß meiner der Möbel mir allmählich in den Augen brannte. Müde starrte ich also nach draußen in die wolkenverhangene Nacht und war mir nicht sicher, was schlimmer war. Dass ich die Verantwortung für die Zukunft zweier Welten auf den Schultern trug, oder, dass ich gerade nichts lieber tun würde, als einfach für ein paar Jahre zu schlafen und diesen ganzen Stress anderen zu überlassen.

„Yumemi, verdammt!" Mein Blick wanderte abwesend zur Tür und mit einem langen Seufzer, erhob ich mich langsam und schlurfte meine Decke um die Schultern in Richtung Tür. Ichiko fiel vor Schreck beinahe vorn über, als ich das Holz plötzlich nachgab, doch ich kroch bereits wieder auf mein Bett und drehte mich vom Fenster weg. Jetzt starrte ich wieder an die rote Wand, die Finger in den weichen Stoff gekrallt und stöhnte leise.

Für einen Moment schien Ichiko nicht ganz sicher zu sein, was sie tun sollte, doch dann stellte sie die Schale mit dampfender Suppe auf die Kommode. Ihr war klar, dass ich sie im Moment nicht mal eines Blickes würdigen, geschweige denn sie essen würde. Die Matratze am Fußende meines Bettes senkte sich leicht und eine Hand strich sanft über meine Schulter.

„Willst du reden?", fragte sie ruhig und erinnerte mich in dem Moment irgendwie stark an meine Mutter. Wobei, den Job hatte sie irgendwie schon immer gehabt. Sie hatte auf mich und Ichiko aufgepasst seid ich denken konnte.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht danach wieder in meinem Kissen. Statt zu Antworten lauschte ich auf die Geräusche an der kleinen Küche neben an, die darauf schließen ließen, dass Suzume mal wieder herum experimentierte.

„Du hast den Herd doch ausgemacht oder?", brummte ich skeptisch und sah vor meinem inneren Auge wie unsere Wohnung in Flammen stand und Kazuya uns auf den Mond jagte, „Noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten und ich begehe Selbstmord." Himmel, meine Stimme hörte sich an, als hätte ich seid Jahren nicht gesprochen.

„Das Recht, dir das Licht aus zu pusten, steht schon seit Jahren mir zu, meine Liebe und ja, der Herd ist aus."

Ein lautes Scheppern ertönte und dann Suzumes überraschtes Gekicher. Ich sah bereits unsere ganzen Küchenutensilien auf dem Boden verstreut, doch anders als sonst regte ich mich darüber nicht auf. Was kümmerten mich ein paar Pfannen auf dem gefliesten Boden, wenn ich demnächst Schuld an einem Krieg zwischen zwei Welten sein könnte? Wovon die eine zwar nicht mit Magie aufwarten konnte – die der andere Welt ermöglichte mit Energiebellen und Blitzen um sich zu werfen, als wäre es nichts – dafür aber leider Gottes über eine Menge neumodischer Kriegswaffen mit Atomenergie verfügte. Ich hatte das Gefühl gleich in Tränen aus zu brechen. Oh ja, Geschirr war echt meine kleinste Sorge.

Ichikos Hand auf meiner dick eingewickelten Schulter hatte etwas Tröstendes und so blieb ich einfach für die nächsten Minuten stumm in meinem Kissen vergraben liegen und lauschte Suzumes eifrigen Schritten. Was gäbe ich momentan dafür an ihrer Stelle zu sein? Ohne irgendwelche Stimmen in meinem Kopf, ohne irgendwelche unmöglichen Aufgaben und ohne diese grauenhaft, schmerzhafte Gefühl in meiner Brust.

„Ich habe Angst, Ichiko.", flüsterte ich so leise, dass meine Stimme beinahe von einem scheppernden Topf übertönt wurde, doch Ichikos stoppende Hand bewies mir das Gegenteil. Kurz darauf verschwand ihre Hand von meiner Schulter und meine Decke wurde stattdessen ein kleines Stück nach unten gezogen. Ich rollte mich ein wie eine Schnecke in ihrem Haus und blickte meine Freundin aus ängstlichen Augen an. Meine Finger schienen taub.

„Ich hab solche Angst. Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann das einfach nicht.", wimmerte ich leise vor mich hin und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Ich konnte das nicht. Ich war alleine. Einsam und schwach. Ich konnte nicht das Schicksal zweier Welten tragen. Nicht alleine. Nicht ohne ihn. Mit ihm vielleicht. Doch nicht so. Ich konnte es einfach nicht.

Ichikos Blick wurde mitleidig, doch trotzdem legte sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

„Jeder hätte das an deiner Stelle."

„Aber warum haben sie das gemacht, Ichiko?", rief ich verzweifelt und setzte mich so schnell auf, dass die Welt vor meinen Augen auf einmal verschwamm, „Und warum haben sie das bitte zugelassen? Warum ausgerechnet ich? Ich habe sie angeschrien und gesagt, sie sollen sich die Stöcke aus dem Arsch ziehen!? Wie soll ich ein ganzes Land vertreten?"

„Die ganze Welt."

Stöhnend lies ich mich wieder zurückfallen und klatschte mir die Hände aufs Gesicht. Kurz darauf lugte ich wenig begeistert durch meine Finger.

„Du bist keine große Hilfe, dass ist dir klar, oder?", meinte ich trocken.

„Hey, ich sag nur die Wahrheit."

Ich legte mir die Hände wieder über die Augen in der Hoffnung, dass das helfen würde mich von der Außenwelt los zu reisen. Einfach ab zu tauchen in meiner kleine Dunkelheit und all die Sorgen zu vergessen und mich dort hin zu flüchten wo es nichts gab außer erlösender, köstlicher Ruhe. Das Ergebnis war übrigens mehr als kläglich.

„Ich bin wohl die ungeeignetste Person, die sie finden können.", murmelte ich, „Ich interessiere mich mehr für die Wolken als für die Menschen und ich rede bevor ich denke. Und wenn ich dann doch denke kommt nur Unsinn dabei heraus. Ich werde alles in den Sand setzen! Wegen mir bricht am Ende noch ein Krieg aus, tausende, ach was red ich da, Millionen Menschen werden darunter leiden müssen und nur mal nebenbei, ich bin nur eine verdammte Collegestudentin!"

„Hey, du warst doch diejenige, die gesagt hat, wir sollten jemand frisches und junges schicken."

„Aber ich hab doch nicht mich selbst gemeint!"

„Du bist wohl unter übel unter die Bezeichnung jung und vorurteilsfrei gefallen, Schwester, das hast du jetzt davon."

Ich funkelte sie böse an.

„Macht es dir Spaß mir meine eigene Dummheit vor Augen zu halten, oder kommt mir das nur so vor, _Schwester_?"

„Ich muss zugeben, es hat seinen Reiz.", bestätigte sie schmunzelnd und entlockte auch mir ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Und ganz ehrlich, Yumemi.", ihre Hand legte sich diesmal auf meine und ich war selten so froh wie jetzt, dass ich so einen verrückten Haufen um mich hatte, „Hättest du denen nicht die Meinung gesagt, hätte ich es getan. Vielleicht nicht mit genau demselben Wortlaut, aber das war ja nicht aus zu halten, was die da von sich gegeben haben."

Nun musste ich wirklich lachen, doch es verebbte genauso schnell wieder wie es angefangen hatte. Mein Hals war noch immer trocken wie die Sahara und ich drückte ihre Finger fester.

„Ich habe so Angst, dass ich etwas falsch mache. Dass ich es verbocke und alle darunter leiden müssen."

Meine Reaktion allein hatte allen in der Lobby der Takamori Cooperation bestätigt, dass ich diesen Posten als Botschafterin nicht haben wollte. Ich hatte geschaut wie ein Fisch, mindestens fünf Minuten lang und als Ichiko wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatte ich selbst Mühe gehabt nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Ich hatte auf der Stelle, als ich meine Worte wieder gefunden hatte, gefleht und gebettelt, dass sie jemand anderes nehmen würden. Hatte versucht ihnen begreiflich zu machen, dass das eine lächerliche, vollkommen bescheuerte Entscheidung war und ich zudem auch überhaupt nicht wollte! Doch Ukada und Kagaja schienen zum ersten Mal einer Meinung zu sein. Egal, was ich tat, sie ließen sich nicht abwimmeln. Selbst Miss Frankreich sagte dazu nichts, obwohl man ihr ansehen konnte, dass sie selbst nicht wirklich begeistert war. Letztenendes, nach mindestens zehnminütiger Diskussion, war ich dann bleich wie ein Geist nach draußen gestürmt, war nach Hause gehetzt und hatte mich in meinem Zimmer unserer kleinen Drei.-Zimmer-WG verkrochen, unfähig auch nur noch ein vernünftiges Wort von mir zu geben.

Allein der Gedanke schnürte mir erneut die Kehle zu.

„Yumemi, hey, schau mich mal an."

Ichiko griff vielleicht ein wenig fester als nötig nach meinem Kinn und funkelte mich dann aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Ich verbiete dir, dich hier auf zu führen wie ein ängstliches Kleinkind! Du bist doch bereits in den Himmeln gewesen! Wenn einer perfekt ist für die Aufgabe, dann du. Kein anderer liebt diese Welt so sehr wie du und deshalb wirst du auch alles dafür tun, dass alles gut läuft."

„Und wenn dieses alles nicht genug ist?"

„Dann ist das halt so! Mensch Yumemi, wenn du nicht gehst, dann wird es irgendein anderer Dummkopf tun, der nicht den Mumm hat, sich gegen diesen komischen Typen…wie war noch gleich sein Name?"

„Kagaja."

„Sich gegen diesen Kagaja zu behaupten. Und das der was gegen die Himmel hat, hat ja wohl jeder gemerkt."

„Ja, aber warum hat er dann zugelassen, dass ich gehe?"

Jetzt zögerte sie.

„Ganz ehrlich? Das weiß ich auch nicht. Vielleicht hat deine kleine Ansprache ihn ja bekehrt." Das glaubte ich ja eher weniger und auch sie schien ihre eigenen Worte nicht so ganz für voll zu nehmen.

„Oder Ukada hat das irgendwie eingefädelt, keine Ahnung."

Ich biss mir so stark auf die Lippe, dass sie blutete, der metallische Geschmack kroch mir unter die Haut und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wollte ich nichts lieber als laufen. Laufen und immer weiter laufen, bis mich niemand mehr finden konnte. Bis mich niemand mehr kannte und niemand wusste, was ich tun musste.

„Ich will weglaufen, Ichiko. Ich hab Angst."

Ihre Gesichtszüge entgleisten und als ich sie ansah war ich mir sicher, dass sie sich an dieselbe Sache erinnerte, die auch mir gerade durch den Kopf schoss. Das Bild eines umgestürzten Riesenrads erschien vor meinen Augen, ich hatte das Gefühl selbst jetzt noch zu spüren, wie mein Herz damals gerast und hatte und wie leicht es gewesen war. Wie leicht Ichiko an zu sehen und ihr zu sagen, dass ich nicht weg laufen durfte. Doch jetzt war es nicht mehr leicht. Jetzt war es schwerer als Granit.

„Du darfst nicht weg laufen.", flüsterte sie und die Hoffnung, dass sie nachgeben würde erstarb augenblicklich, „Ich weiß was ich damals gesagt habe, Yumemi. Ich weiß, worum ich dich gebeten habe, aber noch mal werde ich das nicht tun. Denn wärst du weg gelaufen habe ich keine Ahnung, ob wir dann heute noch hier wären. Du darfst nicht weg laufen. Weglaufen bringt nichts! Und egal was damals war, denk doch nur an die Möglichkeiten!"

Welche Möglichkeiten? Furcht kroch wieder über mich hinweg wie ein kalter Schauer, ich wand meine Hand aus Ichikos Griff und drehte ich schweigend den Rücken zu. So wirklich viele verschiedene Möglichkeiten hatte ich ja nicht. Ich konnte entweder damit leben oder musste mich noch einmal mit Kagaja anlegen – und der hatte klar gemacht, dass sämtliche Botschafter mit mir einverstanden waren, wir unter Zeitdruck standen, da uns ja quasi nur noch eine Woche blieb und dass ich, sollte ich mich weigern, ein riesengroßes Donnerwetter zu erwarten hatte, dass meine ganze Zukunft ruinieren würde. Ich glaubte zwar nicht, dass Ukada damit wirklich einverstanden war, doch seine Miene hatte ganz klar gesagt, was er von mir wollte: nämlich, dass ich den Posten als Botschafterin annahm und seid dem war ich mir auch nicht mehr so ganz sicher, ob ich den Mann nun mochte oder nicht.

Und zum ersten Mal seid Jahren wünschte ich mir wieder einfach nur ein ganze normales Mädchen zu sein. Mit ganz gewöhnlichen Probleme, wie Schule oder dergleichen, ohne übernatürliche Dinge. Ich wollte keine Botschafterin sein! Ich wollte keine lautstarken Auseinandersetzungen mit irgendwelchen wildfremden Superreichen, kein Akuto, keinen Heaven-Tower und keine Him-…

Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und innerhalb von Sekunden saß ich kerzengerade da, dass die Decke von meinen Schultern rutschte und roten, samtenen Stoff enthüllte, der meine Schultern bedeckte. Ichikos Augenbrauen schossen gen Richtung Decke, aber mein Blick war stur aus dem Fenster in den dunklen Himmel gerichtet.

War ich jetzt wirklich schon so weit, dass ich die Himmel nicht mehr sehen wollte? Meine wunderschönen Himmel, die so unendlich schienen? Voller Magie und Leben waren? Wollte ich wirklich all das vergessen, was vor fünf Jahren passiert war und so endgültig verhindert hatte, dass ich mich zum Kreis der normalen Mädchen zählen konnte? Hatte ich mir gerade wirklich gewünscht, das alles zu vergessen?

Meine Zähne gruben sich so fest in meine Unterlippe, dass ich wieder Blut schmeckte. Nein. So konnte das doch jetzt nicht weiter gehen. Ich hatte mir doch damals geschworen nicht mehr so zu denken, nicht nur für mich. Was ich tat beeinflusste jeden Menschen in meiner Umgebung, ob gewollt oder nicht. Ich hatte nun die Chance etwas zu verändern. Etwas Großes, Wichtiges und ich konnte diese Chance nutzen, um alles zum Guten zu verändern. Ichiko hatte doch recht. Ich durfte nicht weg laufen. Ich hatte es doch auch damals nicht getan. Irgendwer musste nach oben und ich wollte und konnte einfach nicht riskieren, dass niemand gefunden wurde und das Abkommen hinfällig wurde – oder noch schlimmer, dass irgendein hirnamputierter Vollpfosten mit den gleichen Ansichten wie Kagaja da oben herum trampelte. Nein, auf keinen Fall, allein bei dem Gedanken bekam ich ja das Grauen. Irgend so ein Trampel zwischen den geschmeidigen Himmelsbewohnern, die mehr zu schweben schienen als zu gehen. Ein sehnsuchtsvolles Ziehen keimte in meiner Brust auf und das Gefühl einer warmen Brise auf meiner Haut verursachte ein warmes Kribbeln in meinen Adern.

Vergiss niemals, egal, was noch kommen mag: Solange wir uns noch dem Morgen sehnen, wird die Zukunft nie erlöschen. Solange wir nicht aufgeben wird immer eine Hoffnung bleiben.

Ich konnte nicht immer nur für mich selbst leben, dass hatte er mir doch beigebracht. Dank ihm und den Himmeln wusste ich heute mehr denn je, wer ich war und was ich wollte – auch wenn die Geschehnisse des Tages diese Erkenntnis irgendwie ziemlich ins Wanken gebracht hatte. Der rote Stoff unter meinen Fingern war weich und tröstlich und auch wenn das nach fünf Jahren keinesfalls der Fall sein konnte, bildete ich mir ein die Heavens zu riechen. Das Rauschen des Windes zu hören und den Blick aus goldenen Augen auf meinem Gesicht zu spüren.

„Du vermisst ihn, oder?"

Suzumes sanfte Stimme holte mich zurück in die Gegenwart und ich musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, bis ich ihre Gestalt im dunklen Zimmer vernünftig erkennen konnte. Kurz darauf sickerte die Bedeutung ihrer Wörter in meinen Kopf und mir schoss schlagartig – und natürlich völlig grundlos – das Blut in die Wangen. Suzume kicherte vergnügt, erwartete anscheinend gar keine Antwort, hüpfte zu uns auf's Bett und kuschelte sich in meine liegen gelassene Decke, was mich nicht wirklich störte. Der rote Umhang war warm genug und vermittelte mir ein seltsames Gefühl von Sicherheit. Als würde sein Besitzer mich erneut davor bewaren am Boden zu Pfannkuchen verarbeitet zu werden.

Suzumes irgendwie gar nicht mehr so kleine Gestalt rollte sich neben uns zusammen wie ein Welpe und kuschelte sich zufrieden in meine Kissen. So wie es aussah, war mein Bett heute beschlagnahmt worden.

Als Suzumes Atemzüge regelmäßiger wurden, grinsten Ichiko und ich uns vielsagend an.

„Manchmal beneidet man sie wirklich um ihre Unschuld, oder?" Ich nickte zustimmend, doch etwas heißes erstickte die Beklommenheit in meiner Brust. Und mein Hals war auf einmal wieder frei. Mit einem stummen Lächeln zog ich Muntos Umhang enger um mich – sollte er jemals herausfinden, dass ich ihn ab und an als Decke benutzte, würde ich sofort vom Dach der Takamori Coorperation springen, so viel war sicher.

„Ich mach's.", flüsterte ich in die Dunkelheit und Ichikos Kopf ruckte erstaunt in meine Richtung, bevor sie lächelte, „Immerhin kann ich nicht zulassen, dass sie irgendeinen Trampel da hoch lassen, nicht war?"

Meine beste Freundin unterdrückte vergeblich ein Lachen, doch Suzume schien sich daran gar nicht zu stören, sondern rollte sich nur auf die andere Seite.

„Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest." Ich blinzelte verwirrt.

„Was meinst du?"

Ichiko schob die kleinste in unserem Bunde behutsam ein Stück zur Seite und machte es sich dann ebenfalls in meinem Bett bequem. Zum Glück war es groß genug für alle, sonst wäre das eine ziemlich anstrengende Nacht geworden. Ich kuschelte mich ebenfalls zurück in die Kissen und blickte über Suzumes braunen Schopf abwartend zu Ichiko. Sie ließ sich zugegeben ziemlich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort. Doch als sie dann wieder sprach, waren ihre Worte voller Zufriedenheit – wenn auch mit einem winzigen Hauch von Sorge.

„Ich weiß, dass du sie vermisst. Ich bin nicht blöd, Yumemi und du redest manchmal im Schlaf." Ich lief schlagartig scharlachrot an und danke Gott dafür, dass das Zimmer inzwischen Stockfinster war. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was ich in meinen Träumen alles von mir gab und dankenswerterweise schien Ichiko es auch nicht für nötig zu halten mich auf zu klären.

„Ich sehe es doch jeden Tag. Du starrst immer noch wieder und wieder sehnsüchtig in die Himmel und inzwischen hasst du Regen oder Wolken wie die Pest. Du kriegst jedes Mal einen halben Anfall, wenn jemand schlecht über die Himmel redet, was ziemlich erschreckend ist, denn ich habe immer noch dieses süße verträumte Mädchen vor den Augen. Du zerstört mein gesamtes Weltbild." Sie lachte und gähnte einmal.

„Und das ganze geht doch schon seit fünf Jahren so. Es mag sein, dass du Angst hast, doch ich bin mir sicher, spätestens morgen wirst du beim Gedanken daran, die Himmel wieder zu sehen Purzelbäume schlagen."

Wenn ich ehrlich war, tat mein Magen das jetzt schon – denn plötzlich schien mir die Aussicht wieder nach oben zu gehen besser als ein sechser im Lotto. Meine kleine Dunkelheit war noch immer da, wurde auch nicht weniger, doch ein winziger Lichtstrahl bahnte sich den Weg zu mir und breitete sich stück für Stück weiter aus.

„Genieß es einfach so lange du kannst. Du packst das schon irgendwie. Du kannst gar nicht anders. Du ziehst jeden in deinen Bann, ob du willst oder nicht." Ich zog nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch und entschied, dass sie ziemlich müde sein musste, wenn sie schon so etwas sagte, aber gut. Sie hatte auch einen langen Tag gehabt.

„Also scheiß auf diese Idioten vom Rat. Sie mögen ja vielleicht denken, dass sie ein unerfahrenes Mädchen mit einer unmöglichen Aufgabe betraut haben – und vielleicht ist das ja ihr Ziel – doch sie haben nicht bedacht, dass du Mumm in den Knochen hast. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich diesen Möchtegern König nicht unbedingt leiden kann, muss ich ihm trotzdem danken. Er hat dich verändert. Die Himmel haben dich verändert. Und deswegen kann es gar nicht schlecht sein, dass du zurück gehst. Und jetzt veränderst du eben sie, so einfach ist das."

Sie lachte einmal und gähnte wieder. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie die Augen kaum noch offen halten.

„Und ich penne jetzt, egal, was du dazu sagst."

„Danke." Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst sagen sollte.

„Wofür bin ich denn da? Ich pass auf euch beide auf und wasch euch den Kopf wenn's nötig ist. Ist nun mal mein Job."

Ich grinste und tat es auch noch, als ihre ebenfalls langsamer werdenden Atemzüge zeigten, dass sie weg dämmerte. Und auch, wenn ich sie wahrscheinlich schon viel zu lange wach gehalten hatte, fragte ich trotzdem noch: „Glaubst du Toché hat ihn gemeint? Mit der wichtigen Persönlichkeit?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber es könnte sein. Was denkst du?", murmelte sie schlaftrunken.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht.", flüsterte ich in den Raum hinein, registrierte belustigt ihr leises Schnarchen und drehte mich dann auf die Seite in Richtung Fenster, während ein paar vereinzelte Sterne sich hinter den Wolken hervor schoben. Der Umhang lag weich und warm auf meiner Haut. „Aber ich hoffe es. Ich hoffe es wirklich."


End file.
